Reminiscence
by moonworld
Summary: Retrouvant chaque nuit les souvenirs de sa vie antérieure, Rei voit sa vie présente bouleversée et sa relation avec Minako évoluer de façon inattendue...
1. Chapter 1

**ATTENTION : Je ne possède en rien l'oeuvre qu'est Sailor Moon et tous ses dérivés, dont PGSM. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de Mme Naoko Takeuchi.**

**Je serais très flattée si vous me laissiez une review. J'accepte toutes les critiques, pour peu qu'elles soient constructives ;)**

**Un grand merci à , Natsu82, ma beta readeur.  
><strong>

**Chapitre I**

**Temple Hikawa-Tokyo**

5h00 sonnait et Rei se trouvait dans l'impossibilité de se rendormir. Résignée, elle décidait finalement d'aller se préparer une tasse de thé dans la cuisine du temple.

Elle constatait toujours avec un certain étonnement à quel point le temple et son jardin pouvaient paraître lugubre la nuit. Le contraste avec le paysage paisible et verdoyant visible la journée la saisissait à chaque fois.

Hâtant son pas, elle frottait instinctivement le haut de ses bras pour tenter de se débarrasser du froid nocturne tenace qui l'étreignait.

Arrivée dans la cuisine, elle plaçait rapidement la bouilloire sur le feu, prenait une tasse dans le placard mural, y plaçait machinalement du thé vert puis s'asseyait en attendant le sifflement caractéristique. Sentant la fatigue peser lourdement sur ses épaules, elle laissa échapper un bâillement sonore.

Rei se demandait sincèrement depuis quand sa vie était devenue aussi pénible et douloureuse. Chacun de ses muscles ressentait le poids de la fatigue accumulée au cours de ses longs derniers mois. Impossible de connaître le repos quand, à peine endormie, des visions étranges, réminiscence d'un passé révolu, ancestral, l'assaillaient. Ces rêves d'un genre particulier s'accompagnaient de sensations et de sentiments qu'elle n'avait jamais expérimentés auparavant. Elle avait bien tenté d'interroger le feu sacré à de nombreuses reprises mais celui-ci était toujours resté obstinément muet sur le sujet.

Serrant sa tasse de thé entre ses mains pour se procurer un peu de chaleur, Rei réfléchissait, se concentrait pour déterminer exactement quand ce phénomène s'était emparé de ses nuits.

Si sa mémoire ne lui jouait pas des tours par cette calme nuit sans sommeil, tout avait commencé il y a exactement un an. Elle venait alors de passer les deux plus belles heures de sa vie et ne se doutait pas alors que l'insomnie deviendrait, dés ce moment précis, sa compagne la plus fidèle.

Ses étranges rêves n'étaient pas le seul phénomène atypique qui la frappait. Parallèlement à l'apparition des songes, Rei avait vu ses pouvoirs de senshi revenir petit à petit. Au début assez faible, elle sentait à présent le pouvoir planétaire de Mars, chaud et incandescent, couler dans ses veines. Sa force, sa rapidité, ses reflexes et sa vision étaient désormais accrus et avaient atteint un niveau alors expérimenté uniquement après à son éveil.

Rei se demandait sérieusement si le retour de ses pouvoirs avait un rapport avec les rêves qui l'assaillaient chaque nuit depuis un an maintenant. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus est le fait que ces même pouvoirs devenaient plus puissants jour après jour. Cette constatation la terrifiait. Depuis qu'Usagi avait régénéré le monde, plus aucun Yoma n'avait pointé le bout de son nez et Rei se demandait si elle parviendrait à canaliser encore longtemps ses pouvoirs, dussent ceux-ci continuer à grandir.

Terminant son thé avec hâte, elle décidait de se rendre dans la salle du feu sacré afin d'essayer de trouver le repos mais surtout, se réchauffer par cette froide nuit d'hiver. Depuis toute petite, le feu représentait pour elle une présence rassurante et apaisante qui l'avait aidée à de nombreuses reprises à vaincre la peine et la solitude de sa vie religieuse.

Ne saisissant pendant longtemps pas son rapport si particulier à cet élément, elle comprit en devenant senshi que celui-ci représentait son pouvoir planétaire et que de lui découlait ses dons de divination ainsi que ses aptitudes surhumaines.

En perdant ses pouvoirs de senshis, Rei avait tout de même été à la fois surprise et soulagée de conserver son don de divination et son affinité si particulière avec le feu.

Il en avait été de même pour ses comparses puisqu'Ami avait gardé un contact particulier avec son élément qui lui permettait de déceler les fuites d'eau.

Makoto était capable de prévoir la météo et la force des orages.

Usagi, quant à elle, pouvait guérir des blessures mineures tandis que Mamoru conservait un lien très étroit avec sa planète le rendant en mesure de connaître son état de santé en temps réel.

Seule Minako avait conservé tous ses pouvoirs mais s'était bornée à rester très discrète sur leurs manifestations.

Assise devant le feu sacré, Rei sentait la fatigue peser lourdement sur ses paupières. Consentant à s'octroyer quelques minutes de repos, elle sentit le sommeil l'emporter vers un monde inconnu, féérique, où la Terre flotte dans le ciel et où elle est de nouveau Sailor Mars.

**TV Tokyo, coulisses du studio 5-Tokyo**

9h00 affichait la pendule des coulisses. Subissant maintenant depuis près de une heure une séance coiffure qui ne semblait pas vouloir connaître de fin, Minako laissa échapper un bâillement et se reprit quasiment instantanément :

« Oh pardon Hitomi-san, je ne voulais pas… »

Hitomi gênée, répondit dans un sourire :

« Non, je vous en prie, ne vous excusez pas Aino-sama, c'est moi qui met trop de temps aujourd'hui… »

Dans un sourire rassurant, Minako lui assura :

« Ce n'est pas grave, l'important est que le résultat soit parfait et je suis sûre que vous ferez des merveilles une fois de plus, Hitomi-san »

Minako en profita ensuite pour avaler une grande gorgée de boisson énergisante bien connue et appréciée pour son efficacité. Cela faisait un certain temps que le café peinait à lui procurer le moindre effet et les petites canettes bleues et argent étaient devenues son meilleur allié pour supporter son rythme de vie effreiné.

On lui avait bien proposé, lors de soirées, quelques substances illicites censées l'aider à surmonter la fatigue qui l'écrasait chaque jour davantage mais Minako s'y était toujours refusée. Faire la une des tabloïds chaque semaine représentait pour elle une participation suffisante à ce monde superficiel et vaguement décadent qu'elle ne souhaitait fréquenter qu'à doses légères et maîtrisées.

Sa tournée mondiale venait de s'achever et elle faisait son retour triomphal au Japon. Toutes les stations de radio et de télévision se l'arrachaient. Sa tournée avait été un énorme succès et Minako avait réussi l'exploit d'être la première chanteuse japonaise à percer en occident et à faire jeu égal avec les plus grandes stars du moment. Elle représentait du pain béni pour les professionnels du divertissement qui voyait en elle un moyen de battre des records d'audience. Son manager avait d'ailleurs été très occupé à négocier à la hausse ses apparitions et à organiser son emploi du temps dans un souci maximal de rentabilité.

Minako était on ne peut plus satisfaite du tournant qu'avait pris sa carrière. Elle se sentait au sommet et elle l'était à tous les niveaux. Au sommet des charts mondiales, ses concerts se jouaient à guichets fermés et ses apparitions télévisuelles et radiophoniques battaient systématiquement des records d'audience.

Tout aurait été parfait si Minako ne se sentait pas aussi exténuée. Sa dernière tournée s'était révélée éreintante et son emploi du temps ne s'était pas allégé à son retour, au contraire. Ses dernières vacances remontaient à plusieurs années et elle se sentait sur le point de se briser mentalement et physiquement. Le surmenage l'attendait clairement au tournant, prêt à la faire chuter à la moindre occasion. Afin de prendre les devants et d'éviter un incident qui lui rappellerait immanquablement des souvenirs pénibles et pas si lointains, elle avait décidé de demander quelques jours de vacances à son manager.

L'enjeu étant de taille et connaissant l'obstination de son collègue de travail et ami, Minako avait pris le temps de choisir et peser le moindre des mots qu'elle allait utiliser pour appuyer ses arguments. Les enregistrements du talk show auquel elle participait devant commencer dans moins de deux heures, elle avait choisi ce créneau horaire afin de ne pas laisser trop de temps de réflexion à son manager et ainsi hâter sa prise de décision.

Sugao Saitou entra dans la pièce rapidement pour vérifier où en était la préparation de Minako, il tapa dans ses mains afin d'avoir la complète attention des personnes présentes dans la pièce puis clama fort et intelligiblement :

« Il faut accélérer le mouvement-là sinon Minako-chan ne sera jamais prête à temps ! »

Hitomi acquiesça fortement puis se remit rapidement au travail en s'efforçant d'accélérer sa cadence de travail.

Minako suivait des yeux son manager dans le miroir jusqu'au moment où son regard croisa le sien, elle en profita alors immédiatement pour lancer la conversation qu'elle s'était promise d'avoir avec lui :

« Sacho, je dois te parler de quelque chose d'important… » Commença t-elle sur un ton grave »

« Minako chérie, je suis convaincu que ça peut attendre après les enregistrements. Là la priorité est que tu sois prête à temps, je suis sûr que tu le comprends, hein ? »

Minako sentait sa volonté vaciller en voyant le regard suppliant de son manager posé sur elle. Elle ressentait également son stress. Serrant ses poings sous la coiffeuse, elle reprit d'un ton déterminé, le regard fermé :

« ça ne peut pas attendre puisque ce talk-show sera mon dernier… »

« Pardon ? » ne put s'empêcher de lâcher le manager, d'un air totalement incrédule.

Minako reprit, plus souplement : « écoute, je suis plus que satisfaite du succès de la tournée mondiale…même dans mes rêves les plus fous, je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer quelque chose d'aussi énorme… »

« Mais alors il n'y a pas de problème chérie ! » lança-t-il soulagé puis cria haut et fort : « allez tout le monde, ce n'est pas le moment de se relâcher ! »

« Sacho ! » Cria Minako plus fort que lui.

Hitomi arrêta net sa besogne, incapable de cacher la surprise qui s'affichait sur son visage et les interrogations qui l'assaillaient soudainement, l'empêchant de poursuivre sa tache.

Sugao Saitou, quant à lui, regardait sa jeune protégée la bouche grande ouverte, le choc l'empêchant d'articuler le moindre son.

Sans fléchir le moins du monde, Minako reprit calmement : « je suis fatiguée, j'ai besoin de vacances et quand je te dis que j'ai besoin de vacances, c'est que j'en ai vraiment besoin… »

Le manager se lança alors aux genoux de Minako et lui dit d'un ton terrifié :

« Ta tête ? Tu as de nouveau des migraines, c'est ça ? Tu es allée consulter ton neurologue ? Que t'a-t-il dit ? »

Minako l'interrompit, un sourire attendrit traversant ses lèvres : « Je vais bien, je suis juste vraiment crevée. J'ai besoin de vacances pour pouvoir continuer à donner le meilleur à mon public. »

Le manager poussa un long soupir peiné puis admis lentement : « D'accord chérie, tu as besoin de combien de temps pour être de nouveau en forme ? »

Minako répondit instantanément : « un mois »

« Là tu en demandes beaucoup » constata Sugao Saitou d'un air ennuyé.

Minako le regardait toujours à travers la glace d'un air inflexible.

« Bon, bon, ok tu es relâchée de toutes tes obligations pour un mois dés la fin des enregistrements » admis-t-il d'un air résigné.

Minako ne put s'empêcher de sourire fortement, satisfaite d'être parvenue à ses fins avec autant de facilité.

Hitomi, quant à elle, soupira, soulagée que le conflit ait connu une fin heureuse, et reprit son travail sur les cheveux de Minako.

Sugao Saitou ne peut s'empêcher de lâcher, sans réfléchir, une remarque innocente en regardant Minako se faire coiffer : « Tu vas en profiter pour voir Reiko ? »

Un air contrarié traversa rapidement le visage de Minako mais disparu quasiment aussitôt derrière l'habituel masque de self-control de l'Idole, qui feignit de n'avoir pas entendu la remarque.

Le manager, n'ayant rien remarqué, poursuivait : « Non parce qu'avec un mois de vacances, vous pourriez en profiter pour faire un beau et long voyage, romantique… »

Minako l'interrompit immédiatement, sèchement : « Sacho, je te rappelle qu'il n'y a rien entre Rei et moi ».

Le manager, non disposé à lâcher l'affaire si facilement, reprit : Minako chérie, personne ne te connait mieux que moi. Tu sais très bien que mentir ne marche pas avec moi… »

Lançant un grand sourire à sa jeune protégée, il continua « Tu ferais bien de recontacter Reiko. Ça fait une éternité que vous ne vous êtes pas vues toutes les deux et je suis sûre que ça vous ferait du bien de renouer le contact… »

Minako peinait à cacher son exaspération. Son visage était à présent fermé et son regard sombre. Elle sentait que la discussion était partie pour durer car son cher manager avait pour habitude de lui faire promettre tout un tas de choses qu'elle avait toujours eu du mal à lui refuser. C'est ce moment précis que choisit son téléphone portable pour sonner.

Minako le prit pour regarder le nom de l'appelant et découvrit avec surprise et agacement qu'il s'agissait de Rei. Elle se dit alors intérieurement que la journée allait être particulièrement longue.

**Royaume du Millenium d'argent- Lune**

_2h affichait la pendule de la chambre de Rei et celle-ci se trouvait dans l'impossibilité de fermer l'œil. Peut-être était-ce du au fait qu'elle se sentait seule dans son grand lit sans Minako près d'elle. Elle constatait avec étonnement et amusement à quel point la native de Venus s'était rendue indispensable et irremplaçable dans sa vie._

_Néanmoins, imputer les raisons de son insomnie à l'absence de Minako auprès d'elle s'avérait réducteur puisqu'un mauvais pressentiment taraudait la martienne depuis maintenant quelques heures et l'empêchait de trouver le repos._

_Désirant mettre un terme à cette situation stérile, Rei décida d'aller interroger le feu sacré. A cette fin, elle s'habilla rapidement puis se rendit dans les jardins du palais où une cabane avait été aménagée spécialement pour lui permettre d'exercer ses dons de divination sans être dérangée._

_Rei s'agenouilla devant le feu et commença à méditer. Ce qu'elle vu ne lui plu guère. En effet, le feul lui indiquait clairement une attaque imminente de Yomas en ville, aux portes du palais. Afin de vérifier les prédictions de son élément, Rei décida de se rendre dans le secteur concerné mais elle devait auparavant avertir son commandant._

_Elle porta donc sa montre à sa bouche et appela Minako. Une voix fatiguée mais où se profilait une réjouissance notable, lui répondit immédiatement : _

_« Quelque chose ne va pas Reiko ? Tu ne dors pas à une heure aussi tardive car mon absence t'est insupportable ? »_

_« Désolée de te décevoir Mina mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment alors j'ai décidé d'aller interroger le feu sacré… »Lui répondit Rei avec un sourire taquin._

_« Ah ? Et donc… ? » Dit Minako soudainement intriguée._

_« Eh bien un groupe de Yomas est censé faire son apparition en secteur A1 de la ville. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire… »_

_« Oui, ce sont les portes du château »_

_« Vu le danger qu'une telle attaque pourrait représenter, je pars tout de suite en repérage » dit Rei calmement mais avec détermination._

_« Ok Reiko. Je contacte tout de suite Ami et Makoto pour qu'elles se tiennent prête si tu as besoin de soutien. Comme tu le sais, je ne pourrai pas t'assister, je suis de corvée…hum ! Je veux dire de patrouille au château… »_

_« Ne t'inquiète pas Mina, je peux m'en charger très bien toute seule » lui confia Rei avec assurance._

_« Je n'en doute pas mais sois quand même prudente» insista avec fermeté la native de Venus._

_« Aie confiance. Quand tout sera finie, je viendrai te retrouver »_

_« ça aurait été avec grand plaisir mais je ne peux malheureusement me soustraire à mes obligations comme ça Reiko… » lui répondit Minako avec douceur._

_« Dommage ! J'y vais.»dit Rei, un peu déçue._

_« A plus tard Rei Bear »lui répondit Minako avec un léger rire._

_Elle n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un grognement désapprobateur._

_A peine la conversation terminée, Rei se mit en route vers le secteur A1. Afin d'éviter d'être vue par la population, elle emprunta les toits des immeubles. Courant à toute jambe, sa rapidité de senshis lui permit d'arriver en mois de cinq minutes sur place._

_Elle remarqua immédiatement le groupe de Yomas, masqués et drapés de noir, en train de s'en prendre à des habitants afin de leur voler leur énergie vitale._

_Sautant immédiatement du toit où elle était postée, Rei atterrit avec aisance sur le sol et lança une attaque de feu qui eut pour conséquence de séparer les Yomas et de permettre aux villageois apeurés de prendre la fuite._

_Rapidement ses ennemis l'encerclèrent. Ils étaient quatre et prêt à l'affrontement. La senshi du feu commença par s'élancer vers les deux qui se trouvaient devant elle en projetant des flammes ardentes. Un des Yomas n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver et fut brûlé vif tandis que son compagnon échappa à l'attaque grâce à sa rapidité. _

_Rapidement prise à revers par les deux autres Yomas, Rei se dégagea à l'aide d'un saut de plusieurs mètres. A présent à bonne distance, elle banda son arc afin de décocher des flèches enflammées en direction des envahisseurs. La première atteint l'un deux mais le second fit une percée et l'envoya s'encastrer dans l'immeuble le plus proche à l'aide d'un coup de pied dévastateur._

_Encore étourdie par le choc, Rei se relevait la respiration coupée et la poitrine douloureuse. Elle devait sans doute avoir une ou deux côtes cassées mais peu importe. Elle se sentait amplement capable de s'occuper des deux Yomas restants._

_Concentrant la lave incandescente entre ses mains, elle projeta un large courant de feu en direction de ses ennemis qui l'évitèrent avec facilité. Rei s'élança alors sur eux pour entamer un combat au corps à corps et tenter de les brûler vif par imposition des mains._

_Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas remarqué que l'immeuble qui avait reçu de plein fouet son torrent de lave se consumait à présent rapidement. Les habitants fuyaient à toute jambe. Rei porta rapidement son communicateur à sa bouche et cria : « Ami, Makoto, venez tout de suite en secteur A1 ! Je suis aux prises avec deux Yomas et j'ai besoin de renfort pour évacuer les civils ! »_

_« Ok, je suis là d'ici 3 minutes » fut la seule réponse d'Ami_

_« Tient bon Rei, j'arrive! » lui assura Makoto._

_Raccrochant, et elle reprit sa lutte avec les deux Yomas. Parant aisément leurs coups, Rei remarqua derrière eux que l'immeuble en feu commençait à s'effondrer et un enfant n'avait pas eu le temps de fuir. Visiblement prisonnier des flammes, ce dernier ne trouvait pas de solution pour échapper au brasier. S'élançant instinctivement pour lui porter secours, Rei ne vit pas le coup de pied d'un des Yomas se planter dans ses côtes déjà meurtries._

_Le souffle coupé et la douleur irradiant tout son corps, la native de Mars tombait à genoux, un grognement sourd s'échappant d'entre ses dents serrées. _

_Visiblement satisfait de la tournure que prenait le combat, les deux Yomas se rapprochèrent d'elle afin d'en finir._

_Dans un effort certain, la martienne se releva, chancelante. Elle se mit néanmoins à courir à toute jambe vers l'immeuble sur le point de s'effondrer en prenant de vitesse ses ennemis. _

_Se tenant toujours les côtes, Rei traversa avec aisance les flammes jusqu'à l'enfant. Elle le porta jusqu'à l'extérieur et lui dit de fuir le plus loin possible. _

_Rei n'eut pas le temps de regarder l'enfant s'exécuter car les Yomas se trouvaient déjà à quelques mètres d'elle et la regardait d'un air moqueur. Ayant à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Rei entendit derrière elle l'immeuble s'effondrer. Bondissant en avant, elle évita de nombreux débris mais fut vite propulsée par le souffle de l'explosion._

_Elle sentit rapidement sa chair lacérée par les bris de verre provenant de l'immeuble mais fut incroyablement soulagée que son élément fut le feu, qui lui évitait d'être brûlée sévèrement sur tout le corps._

_Tentant d'atterrir sur ses jambes, Rei chuta lourdement et constata qu'une de ces jambes avait été brisée. Etrangement, elle n'y ressentait que peu de douleur. Elle ne savait pas s'il fallait s'en réjouir ou s'en inquiéter mais cette insensibilisation apparaissait comme une véritable bénédiction vu la souffrance insoutenable que lui infligeait sa blessure aux côtes. Se mettant à genoux, Rei banda de nouveau son arc et se plaça en attente des deux Yomas qui ne pouvaient lui avoir fait la grâce de périr dans l'effondrement de l'immeuble. Un craquement persistant se fit entendre. La native de Mars s'attendait à voir ses ennemis surgir des décombres d'un moment à l'autre. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand une poutre, plantée derrière elle par l'explosion, s'effondra sur elle inéluctablement. Crachant du sang dans un râle désespéré, Rei sentit cette fois-ci ses organes internes touchés. L'air saturé de poussière et de souffre la suffoquait tandis que sa poitrine irradiait une douleur lui faisant perdre la tête. Sentant une fatigue insurmontable l'emprisonner, Rei ferma progressivement les yeux quand deux ombres se mirent à se rapprocher inéluctablement._

_Se réveillant en sursaut, paralysée par la douleur, incapable d'articuler quelques mots, la martienne voyait les deux Yomas se diriger vers elle et aiguiser leurs griffes. Une tornade d'éclairs providentielle les fit efficacement reculer._

_« Rei, est-ce que ça va ? » Cria Ami en s'approchant du corps meurtri de la martienne._

_Rassemblant tout son courage, Rei parvint à articuler faiblement: « Côtes, bras et jambe cassés, organes internes atteints mais ça va... »_

_« J'appelle immédiatement les secours, tiens bon, ils seront là d'une minute à l'autre ! »lui cria Ami, visiblement paniquée._

_Mais la vision de Rei commençait à se voiler, s'obscurcir jusqu'à ce qu'une vois familière se fasse entendre : « Reiko, je t'interdis de t'endormir ! »_

_Sursautant légèrement, Rei découvrit Minako penchée sur elle, la mâchoire serrée afin de retenir les larmes qui naissaient dans ses yeux noisette. Il était évident que la vénusienne faisait alors appel à tout son sang froid pour ne pas craquer en voyant celle qu'elle aimait plus que tout dans un état pareil._

_« C'est un ordre ? » répondit Rei dans un léger sourire._

_« Oui c'est un ordre et si tu n'obéis pas, je saurai te le faire payer une fois qu'on sera sorties de ce merdier! » lui répondit Minako qui peinait à garder son calme._

_« Inutile d'être si grossière mon commandant…Et ta ronde ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas restée au château ? »_

_« Si tu as d'autres questions idiotes à poser, je te conseille de les garder pour toi ! »lui répondit Minako, furieuse._

_« Très bien… »Fut la seule réponse de Rei qui ferma de nouveau progressivement les yeux._

_«Ne t'endors pas ! »lui ordonna la vénusienne._

_« Pardon mais je suis si fatiguée…je n'en peux plus…Pardon Mina… »_

_«Je sais comment je vais te maintenir éveillée… »_

_Rei vit alors le visage de Minako se rapprocher du sien et l'embrasser intensément. La sensation fut pour le moins étrange du fait du mélange de sang et de poussière que Rei avait dans la bouche mais sentir Minako si proche d'elle apaisait quelque peu la douleur insupportable que lui procuraient ses membres meurtris. Le temps semblait se figer et le hurlement désespéré que poussa l'un des Yomas parut bien lointain, presque irréel._

_Soudain le temps reprit son cours quand une ombre noire approcha à pas de loup de Sailor Venus. Interrompant son baiser avec Rei, celle-ci se releva rapidement, saisit la chaine dorée qui ceignait ses hanches et l'élança sur le Yoma qui avait osé troubler son moment romantique avec Rei. L'entité démoniaque tenta bien d'esquiver mais la chaine de Venus fut plus rapide que lui et le ligota avec efficacité. D'un mouvement brusque et puissant du bras gauche, la native de Venus ramena la chaine à elle et fit apparaître dans le même temps la dague de Venus dans sa main droite. Une fois à porté, elle enfonça la dague dans la poitrine du Yoma qui fut immédiatement transpercé de multiples rayons lumineux dorés et disparu dans un hurlement effroyable. Le visage de Minako affichait une froideur et une dureté que Rei ne lui avait encore jamais vue._

_Essuyant le sang qui lui était resté sur la bouche, Minako se rapprocha de nouveau de Rei et regarda avec détermination la poutre qui maintenait son amie au sol._

_« Assez joué »fut les seules paroles qu'elle prononça avant de placer ses deux mains sous l'un des côtés de la poutre. Une lumière dorée aveuglante irradia soudain la jeune femme. Rei, aveuglée, plissa les yeux et vit Minako soulever la poutre et la lancer plus loin._

_Mars assistait pour la première fois à la manifestation du véritable pouvoir de Venus et celui-ci semblait incommensurable. Toujours sous le choc, Rei vit le visage de Minako rapidement s'adoucir. Cette dernière se pencha sur elle et la prise dans ses bras. Sentant son corps meurtri quitter doucement le sol, Rei se demandait confusément ce que celle qu'elle aimait avait en tête._

_Voyant Vénus faire, Ami l'interpella « Minako, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »_

_« Etant donné que les secours ne semblent pas vouloir arriver, j'emmène Rei au château. Elle sera soignée par la reine en personne s'il le faut ! »_

_« Tu es folle ! C'est extrêmement risqué de la bouger dans son état et nous ne pouvons demander une telle faveur à la reine ! »S'offusqua Ami._

_« J'en prends l'entière responsabilité ! »Hurla Venus avant de disparaître à toute vitesse._

_La tête doucement posée contre l'épaule de Minako, Rei sentait le parfum de celle-ci envahir son esprit et l'apaiser. Cédant finalement à la fatigue, la native de Mars s'endormit paisiblement dans les bras de celle qu'elle avait toujours aimée. _

**Temple Hikawa- Tokyo**

Trois coups puissants venaient frapper la lourde porte en bois de la salle du feu et réveiller Rei en sursaut. Cette dernière regardant sa montre s'aperçut qu'il était déjà 10h. Voulant se redresser d'un bond, Rei se retrouva clouée au sol par une migraine lancinante et une nausée revancharde. Portant instinctivement sa main à la bouche, elle évita ce qui semblait pourtant inévitable.

Malgré les douleurs lancinantes qu'elle ressentait à la tête, Rei parvint à se mettre debout et à se diriger non sans mal vers la porte de la pièce. Derrière, elle y trouva son grand père qui la scrutait avec une inquiétude non dissimulée

« Est-ce que tu vas bien Rei ? Tu as encore passé la nuit dans la salle du feu ? »

« Oui ça va grand-père, ne t'inquiète pas. J'avais juste du mal à m'endormir hier soir donc j'en ai profité pour méditer ». Rei s'efforça du mieux qu'elle put, malgré la douleur, d'afficher un sourire rassurant.

« Très bien mais n'en fait pas trop aujourd'hui alors. Je vais demander à Yuushiro de t'aider au maximum sur tes corvées »

« Non grand-père, n'embête pas Yuushiro avec ça, je t'assure que je vais très bien ! »

Les efforts de la miko se révélèrent vains puisque son grand-père retournait déjà vaquer à ses occupations sans se soucier le moins du monde du désaccord manifesté par celle qu'il considérait comme sa petite fille.

La miko s'adossa lourdement contre la porte de la salle du feu, se tenant la tête, la respiration lourde et difficile. Cette situation n'avait que trop duré. Elle avait besoin de réponses car, si ses nuits étaient occupées par ces étranges rêves, ses journées voyaient ses pensées être accaparées par toutes les questions qui l'assaillaient chaque jour davantage.

Ces rêves reflétaient-ils réellement sa vie antérieure ?

Si c'est le cas, pourquoi était-elle la seule à les faire ? Et pourquoi maintenant ?

Pourquoi son corps les refusait-t-ils aussi violemment ? Et pourquoi ressentait-elle aussi fort les émotions et sentiments qu'elle éprouvait dans ces songes ? En quoi ces rêves pouvaient-ils influencer sa vie présente ?

Toutes ces interrogations ne pouvaient trouver de réponse qu'auprès d'une seule personne : Minako Aino, anciennement Sailor Venus, seule senshi à avoir recouvré tous ses souvenirs de sa vie antérieure.

Rei prit son téléphone portable au fond de sa poche et rassembla tout son courage pour appeler celle qu'elle avait toujours aimé mais qui s'obstinait depuis de nombreux mois à esquiver tout contact avec elle. Composant rapidement le numéro, la miko attendit fébrilement que la star, alors sans doute très occupée, daigne décrocher.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre II**

_**ATTENTION : Je ne possède en rien l'oeuvre qu'est Sailor Moon et tous ses dérivés, dont PGSM. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de Mme Naoko Takeuchi.**_

_**Je serais très flattée si vous me laissiez une review. J'accepte toutes les critiques, pour peu qu'elles soient constructives ;)**_

_**Un grand merci à Natsu82, ma beta readeur.**_

**Temple Hikawa- Tokyo**

Au bout de quelques instants, une voix familière se fit entendre :

« Aino à l'appareil »

« Minako, c'est Rei… » Articula faiblement la miko

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je suis très occupée là… » Répondit sèchement l'idole.

« Il faut que je te parle… »

« Je peux te rappeler plus tard ? Parce que je passe à l'antenne dans moins de 30 minutes… »

« C'est important… » Dit malgré elle, d'un ton suppliant, la jeune prêtresse.

L'inquiétude trahissait à présent la voix de Minako : «Rei, tu es sûre que ça va ? Où tu es là ? »

Rei ne put s'empêcher de sourire amèrement devant l'aveu de faiblesse qu'elle venait de faire à son aimée mais également Némésis. Laissant ses genoux céder sous son poids, elle se laissa tomber lourdement contre le sol du temple, tapant doucement sa tête contre la porte de la salle du feu. La migraine était telle qu'elle aurait pu s'ouvrir le crâne sans ressentir davantage de douleur. Néanmoins, la force de celle-ci n'était rien comparée à la colère qui l'envahissait et qu'elle peinait à réprimer. Elle avait beau être exténuée, comment pouvait-elle se montrer si faible face à Minako ?

Ne pouvant plus faire marche arrière et cherchant désespérément des réponses à ses interrogations, la miko reprit du mieux qu'elle put : « Je crois…que je commence à retrouver tous mes souvenirs… »

Un étrange silence se fit entendre à l'autre bout de la ligne. Soudain, la voix de Minako refit surface :

«Tu es au temple là ? »

« Oui » fut la seule réponse que parvint à articuler Rei

« Ne bouge pas, j'arrive ! » lui assura l'idole avec détermination, et raccrocha.

Rei resta longtemps avec son téléphone à l'oreille, incrédule. Elle ne pouvait croire que Minako allait quitter précipitamment un enregistrement télé pour venir l'aider. Se disant qu'il s'agissait sans doute encore d'une promesse non tenue, dont était friande l'idole, elle se releva avec difficulté pour se diriger vers la salle de bain du temple afin de se rafraîchir et paraître plus présentable. Après tout, une journée de travail l'attendait.

**TV Tokyo, coulisses du studio 5- Tokyo**

Regardant avec grand ennui son téléphone, Minako se décida à réceptionner l'appel. Malgré l'évidente exaspération qui l'habitait alors, elle s'efforça de répondre sur le ton le plus neutre possible :

« Aino à l'appareil »

« Minako, c'est Rei… » Articula faiblement une voix familière et aimée à l'autre bout du fil.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je suis très occupée là… » Répondit Minako le plus sèchement possible afin de maintenir la distance durement établie ces derniers mois avec la native de Mars.

« Il faut que je te parle… » Prononça doucement Rei.

« Je peux te rappeler plus tard ? Parce que je passe à l'antenne dans moins de 30 minutes… ». Aucune émotion ne trahissait la voix de Minako. Elle était froide, directe, incisive comme elle le souhaitait. Elle culpabilisait néanmoins de toujours devoir recourir aux promesses qu'elle ne tenait jamais avec Rei mais elle n'avait pas le choix si elle voulait mettre de la distance dans sa relation avec la miko. Elle restait persuadée que sa stratégie s'avèrerait payante sur le long terme, que Rei finirait par se détacher d'elle et consentirait à chercher le bonheur, qu'elle méritait plus que quiconque, ailleurs.

Soudain, un faible, presque suppliant, « C'est important… » Se fit entendre.

Minako sentit le malaise s'emparer de sa poitrine et lui serrer le cœur. Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas pour que Rei, la senshi réputée pour son caractère fier et bien trempé, lui parle d'une voix aussi faible et en vienne à la supplier de l'écouter. Faisant appel à tout son sang froid pour ne pas céder à la panique, Minako s'efforça de lui répondre de façon neutre mais le ton de sa voix trahissait son inquiétude, palpable.

«Rei, tu es sûre que ça va ? Où tu es là ? »

L'idole n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un souffle :

« Je crois…que je commence à retrouver tous mes souvenirs… »

Sous le choc, Minako se demanda si elle avait bien compris. Vu l'état dans lequel semblait se trouver Rei, il était impossible de lui demander de répéter. Minako ne pouvait que se fier à son instinct. La perspective de savoir Rei en train de retrouver les souvenirs de sa vie antérieure, du bonheur qu'elles avaient partagé, emballa le cœur de l'idole. Elle n'eut plus qu'une seule envie, une seule idée en tête : voir Rei.

Sa raison, en revanche, lui criait qu'il s'agissait là d'une bien mauvaise nouvelle qui pouvait compromettre tous ses plans et réduire à néant tous les efforts durement consentis ces derniers mois.

Elle pouvait en plus tout à fait se tromper et avoir mal compris. Le seul fait avéré finalement était que la miko semblait mal en point et il était impensable pour Minako de la laisser seule dans cet état là. Elle allait donc devoir demander une nouvelle faveur à son manager et Dieu sait que cette fois-ci, la tache s'annonçait ardue.

Au bout de quelques instants, l'idole brisa le silence : «Tu es au temple là ? »

Elle eut pour toute réponse un faible « oui »

Minako s'empressa de répondre : « Ne bouge pas, j'arrive ! » et raccrocha.

L'ex Sailor Vénus se tournait alors vers son manager, un air sérieux et déterminé sur le visage. Hitomi ne comprenait pas pour quelles raisons elle ne pouvait pas apporter la touche finale à la coiffure de l'idole mais ne se risqua pas à lui poser la moindre question.

« Sacho ! » commença Minako « J'ai une urgence, il faut que je parte… »

L'homme à l'allure et aux manières précieuses la regarda d'un air incrédule et ne put articuler qu'un « quoi ? » particulièrement expressif.

Minako reprit calmement tout en se préparant « une amie va très mal et je dois la voir au plus vite, je suis sûre que tu comprends… »

Sugao Saitou scrutait sa protégée afin d'essayer de saisir ce qui lui passait par la tête depuis maintenant un peu plus d'une heure. Sentant son contrôle sur la situation lui échapper rapidement, il s'adressa à l'idole avec autorité :

« Dois-je te rappeler que les enregistrements débutent dans moins d'une heure ? ! »

« Non, je le sais parfaitement mais ils attendront. Je te promets de revenir d'ici une heure » lui répondit Minako avec un léger sourire.

« Mais enfin Minako, tu te rends compte de la position dans laquelle tu me mets ?...» Commença le manager au bord des larmes.

« Je sais et je m'en excuse mais ce n'est pas négociable. Je t'achèterai une boîte de tes chocolats préférés pour me faire pardonner, promis ! » Lui assura l'idole avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur sa joue.

Plaçant son sac à main sur son épaule, Minako se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie devant les regards stupéfaits de l'ensemble du staff. Elle lança juste un « Je compte sur toi Sacho ! » auquel l'homme répondit, avec un sourire complice, « Tu diras bonjour à Reiko de ma part ! ». Minako ignora volontairement la remarque et quitta la pièce.

Une fois à l'extérieur des coulisses, Minako traversa les couloirs de TV Tokyo d'un pas pressé, ignorant les employés se retournant sur son passage. Reprenant son téléphone portable en main, elle appela son chauffeur, Amachachi, qui répondit immédiatement :

« Oui mademoiselle »

« Amachachi, j'ai besoin que tu sois en bas de TV Tokyo dans moins de 5 minutes, d'accord ? »

« Pas de problème mademoiselle. Où souhaitez-vous aller ? »

« Au temple Hikawa, le plus rapidement possible »

« Ok, si tout va bien et que la circulation ne pose pas de problème, nous devrions y être en moins de 15 minutes »

« Parfait ! A tout de suite Amachachi », Minako raccrocha. Elle fouilla ensuite dans son sac à main afin d'en sortir sa casquette et ses lunettes de soleil, accessoires indispensables à toute escapade en dehors des hôtels de luxe dans lesquels elle avait élu domicile il y a déjà de nombreuses années. Elle était ravie de connaître les locaux de TV Tokyo comme sa poche car elle pouvait aisément concevoir que l'on puisse se perdre dans ce dédale de couloirs gris et impersonnels.

Rapidement la grande porte d'entrée se dévoila devant elle avec sa berline Mercedes noire garée juste devant. Minako hâta encore davantage son pas pour s'engouffrer rapidement à l'intérieur du véhicule. Claquant la porte, son chauffeur regagnât rapidement son poste et démarra. L'idole ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un long soupir de soulagement. Jusqu'ici tout s'était déroulé exactement comme elle l'avait souhaité, peut-être trop facilement à son goût. Elle espérait que la chance continuerait d'être de son côté en cette belle matinée.

**Temple Hikawa- Tokyo**

Rei balayait machinalement les feuilles mortes qui étaient tombées en cascade dans la cour du temple la nuit précédente. Cette besogne monotone lui donnait tout le loisir de se maudire pour avoir fait preuve de faiblesse devant Minako quelques minutes auparavant.

Elle ne doutait pas que la native de Venus profiterait de cet aveu pour froisser encore davantage son ego.

Même si cela représentait une bien maigre consolation, Rei se disait qu'elle était finalement parvenue à ses fins, à savoir, faire venir l'idole au sein de temple afin de lui parler des étranges rêves qui la hantaient depuis un an maintenant.

Elle aurait préféré ne pas avoir recours à Minako mais l'aide de ses amies, sollicitée il y a un mois maintenant, s'avéra bien vaine et Rei dut se résigner à entrer de nouveau en contact avec l'idole n°1 au Japon, et à présent dans le monde.

Rei se souvenait parfaitement la soirée au cours de laquelle elle avait finalement avoué le fardeau qu'elle portait depuis de trop nombreux mois à ses anciennes sœurs d'armes.

**Karaoké Crown- Tokyo, un mois plus tôt**

_« Hé Rei-chan, comment ça va ? » l'accueillit une Usagi souriante et déjà très excitée par la soirée qui débutait à peine._

_« ça va, ça va » lui répondit faussement ennuyée Rei._

_La native de Mars se fraya ensuite un chemin vers les deux autres jeunes femmes attablées. Ami et Makoto discutait calmement avec Luna. Rei ne put s'empêcher de constater immédiatement la chaise orange vacante et de grimacer._

_Elle salua Ami, Makoto et Luna et prit brièvement de leurs nouvelles. La première filait le parfait amour avec Nephrite même si elle ne le voyait que sporadiquement du fait des ses études. La seconde avait ouvert sa boutique de fleuriste il y a quelques mois avec Motoki et les affaires commençaient à bien marcher. Rei savait qu'Usagi et Mamoru coulaient un mariage heureux et prévoyaient de faire un enfant dans les prochains mois. Elle seule restait au même point que lors de ses années adolescentes, prêtresse vivant quasi-recluse dans un temple sans personne auprès de qui trouver quelque réconfort au cours de ses nuits sans sommeil. Elle se fit la remarque que la situation de Minako n'avait pas vraiment évolué non plus si on exceptait sa récente carrière internationale._

_Rei ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi l'idole s'évertuait à éviter tout contact avec elle depuis bientôt un an alors que le destin leur semblait pourtant favorable ce soir-là._

_La solitude lui pesait terriblement mais elle ne parvenait à trouver un moyen d'y remédier car la vénusienne occupait toujours constamment ses pensées, même après de longues années._

_La soirée se déroula classiquement par des concours sans fin de karaoké, des discussions autour de la carrière de Minako, toujours lancées par Usagi, et des taquineries de Makoto en direction de l'ex princesse de la Lune._

_Rei regarda son portable et éprouva quelques difficultés à masquer sa déception. Son geste n'échappa pas à Ami mais déjà Usagi arrivait avec un gâteau d'anniversaire serti de vingt bougies. Les trois anciennes senshis entonnèrent un « joyeux anniversaire Rei-chan » enjoué. La native de Mars ne put s'empêcher de sourire et eut bien du mal à cacher le rouge qui lui montait aux joues._

_Une fois la pâtisserie déposée sur la table, commença le rituel du vœu et du soufflage de bougies. Rei s'y soumis avec un air faussement blasé mais ne put masquer sa surprise quand les bougies se rallumèrent. Elle souffla de nouveau, pensant à une facétie chimique, mais les bougies se rallumèrent, une fois de plus, après s'être éteintes. Agacée, la Miko souffla plus fort cette fois mais obtenu le même résultat._

_« Mais pourquoi ces foutus bougies refusent de s'éteindre? » lança Rei, totalement exaspérée._

_« Mais c'est super Rei-chan ! Regarde, tu peux faire autant de vœux que tu veux puisque les bougies se rallument dés qu'elles s'éteignent ! » Lui dit une Usagi tout sourire._

_« Qui a eu cette idée à la noix ? » demanda la martienne, visiblement remontée._

_Luna, Ami et Makoto regardèrent alors, gênées, Usagi qui arborait un large sourire empli de fierté._

_Rei n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un long soupir exaspéré. _

_« Mais pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas… » Se demanda-t-elle d'un air blasé._

_Elle ouvrit ensuite ses cadeaux. Usagi et Luna lui avaient acheté sans surprise le dernier album de Minako. Ami lui offrit le dernier roman de son auteur préféré tandis que Makoto lui avait amené un bouquet de ses fleurs favorites, des Lys Casablanca._

_A part l'album de Minako dont elle ne savait que faire, Rei était satisfaite de ses présents et remercia pudiquement mais chaleureusement ses amies._

_Minuit approchait et elle n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle de l'Idole. Décidant d'aller prendre l'air, elle ne fut que partiellement surprise de voir Ami la suivre._

_Une fois à l'extérieur, la native de Mercure lança la conversation car elle avait décelé le malaise chez son amie dés le début de la soirée._

_« Toujours pas de nouvelle de Minako ? »_

_« Non » lui répondit simplement Rei._

_« J'avoue ne pas comprendre son comportement ces derniers mois. Je sais qu'elle a été très occupée avec sa tournée mondiale mais elle ne nous a donné aucune nouvelle à son retour et pourtant Usagi l'a harcelée au téléphone… » Avoua pudiquement Ami._

_La martienne n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un silence peiné. Gardant la tête basse pour dissimuler des larmes qui commençaient à poindre au creux de ses yeux, elle ne voulait néanmoins pas mentir à la native de Mercure, sa seule confidente._

_« J'espère que tout va bien pour elle car je trouve la situation inquiétante. Je sais bien que Minako est d'un naturel très indépendant mais ça ne lui ressemble pas d'être aussi distante… » Pensa tout haut Ami quand elle remarqua que son amie restait toujours silencieuse._

_« Tu es sûre que ça va Rei ? Tu as l'air épuisée… »S'enquerit l'ex senshi de l'eau, soucieuse._

_« Je dois vous dire quelque chose d'important ce soir… » Lui répondit la native de Mars._

_« D'accord. Les nuits sont fraîches encore en ce beau mois d'avril. Si on rentrait rejoindre les autres ? » Lui demanda la future médecin dans un sourire._

_La miko acquiesça brièvement et afficha un sourire complice._

_Une fois à l'intérieur, Rei s'assit et convia ses trois amies à faire de même. Elle ouvrit simplement la paume de sa main droite et une flamme rouge incandescente d'une dizaine de centimètres en jaillit devant les regards stupéfaits des trois anciennes senshis._

_« Rei…tes pouvoirs, comment est-ce possible ? »Commença Luna devant une assemblée de regards stupéfaits._

_« Oui, j'ai retrouvé mes pouvoirs » lui confirma calmement la martienne_

_« Minako a également conservé les siens alors que nous avons perdu les nôtres. Elle a tous ses souvenirs de sa vie antérieure et je me suis toujours demandé si l'un n'était pas la conséquence de l'autre. Rei, retrouves-tu tes souvenirs ? » Interrogea une Ami en pleine réflexion._

_« Oui, depuis bientôt un an maintenant, je revois chaque nuit ma vie passée sur la Lune… » Confessa doucement la Miko._

_« Quoi ? Un an ? » S'exclama Makoto._

_« Hallucinant ! » cria une Usagi, surexcitée d'avoir appris une telle nouvelle devant une Luna prête à lui tirer les cheveux._

_« Mais pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit avant ? » lui demanda franchement Luna._

_« Je n'étais pas sûre… » Commença doucement la Miko._

_« Il semble donc bien y avoir un rapport. Minako n'aurait jamais perdu ses pouvoirs car elle aurait toujours eu ses souvenirs de sa vie antérieure et toi, Rei, on peut penser que tu les retrouves car tu revis ta vie précédente chaque nuit » conclut Ami dans un effort d'éviter un début de dispute entre son amie et la peluche féline._

_« J'aimerais bien me souvenir de ma vie antérieure, comme ça je verrais Mamo-chan aussi bien la nuit que le jour ! » s'enthousiasma Usagi._

_« Oui mais le final ne fait pas trop envie… » Ajouta à demi-mots Makoto._

_« Maintenant je me demande s'il peut nous arriver la même chose dans les mois à venir et quel est la finalité de tout ceci. Un nouvel ennemi doit nous attaquer ? » Pensa sérieusement à haute voix Ami en regardant Luna._

_Makoto et Usagi devinrent subitement plus sérieuse à la perspective d'une nouvelle attaque de Yomas._

_« Bon, je vais rentrer enquêter sur cette affaire avec Luna. Je dois me pencher sérieusement dessus car si attaque de Yomas il doit y avoir, je veux être en mesure de la prévoir en avance. Rei, n'hésite pas s'il y a quoi que ce soit. Gardez toutes vos communicateurs sur vous, je vous tiendrai au courant de l'avancée de nos travaux »_

_« Bien ! » fut la réponse conjointe de l'ex-princesse de la Lune et de la native de Jupiter._

_« D'accord et merci Ami » fut la seule réponse de la Miko qui reçut en retour un sourire doux et réconfortant de la native de Mercure._

_Les trois jeunes femmes se séparèrent quelques instants plus tard sur cette révélation qui allait sans doute bouleverser leurs vies dans un futur proche mais qui, présentement, avait terni l'ambiance festive de la soirée._

_Rei s'apprêtait à regagner sa chambre du temple Hikawa pour une nuit sans sommeil. Elle se demanda brièvement si Minako avait subi la même chose quand ses souvenirs lui étaient revenus. Elle chassa rapidement cette interrogation qui était destinée à rester, selon elle, sans réponse._

**Temple Hikawa- Tokyo**

Une silhouette familière grimpant les marches menant au temple et arrivant bientôt au sommet tira Rei de sa rêverie. Malgré une casquette, des lunettes sombres et une paire d'escarpins qui semblaient la faire souffrir, même si elle n'en laissait rien paraître, la Miko reconnu instantanément cette allure féminine et distinguée, cette démarche pleine d'assurance et cette beauté irradiante, rayonnante, presque aveuglante.

Inconsciemment, Rei se crispa et serra son balai entre ses mains. N'ayant été confrontée à l'Idole pendant longtemps, elle sentait monter en elle de l'appréhension et une pression écrasante.

Elle n'eut néanmoins pas le temps de réfléchir davantage que Minako se trouvait déjà devant elle. Retirant sa casquette et les lunettes de soleil qui lui masquaient la moitié du visage, la star oscilla doucement la tête pour remettre sa chevelure en place et regarda la Miko d'un air inquiet. Rei avait beau connaître chaque trait du visage de la native de Vénus, elle était à chaque fois frappée par sa beauté.

« Rei, est-ce que ça va ? »lui demanda doucement l'Idole

« ça va…Et toi? »

«Pas trop mal »lui répondit une Minako pleine d'assurance, comme souvent.

« Tu sembles épuisée pourtant »lui répondit Rei, visiblement inquiète.

« Je te renvois le compliment dans ce cas. Je vais très bien mais ça ne semble vraiment pas être ton cas vu ton dernier appel et les cernes que tu as sous les yeux. »Rétorqua d'un ton neutre l'Idole.

« Je vois que la franchise n'est toujours pas ton fort. Il faut croire que certaines choses ne changent pas.. »Constata doucement la Miko en regardant la vénusienne droit dans les yeux.

Minako ne détourna pas le regard. Un léger rictus d'agacement traversa son visage mais disparut aussitôt. Elle reprit froidement « Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. J'ai quitté précipitamment un enregistrement pour toi donc tu me feras le plaisir de garder tes remarques déplacées».

« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi Vénus et je n'ai jamais eu besoin de ton aide ! »Lâcha Rei dont le ton trahissait une colère naissante.

« Ah oui ? Tu m'as pourtant imploré de te venir en aide il y à peine une heure » lui répondit Minako dans un sourire ironique

« Le manque de sommeil te fait halluciner Venus » rétorqua à son tour la Miko avec un sourire jaune.

« Ne me fais pas perdre davantage mon temps Mars et viens-en au fait ! »Lança avec fermeté et froideur la star.

« Excuse-moi de bousculer ton emploi du temps surchargé miss star internationale. Mes préoccupations sont un peu plus élevées que tes problèmes de paparazzis ou de ventes de disques…»répondit narquoisement la native de Mars.

« Ne joue pas à ce jeu-là avec moi Mars. J'ai retrouvé mes souvenirs et mes pouvoirs il y a plus de 4 ans maintenant ». Appuya avec fermeté la native de Vénus.

« Et comment as-tu retrouvé la mémoire ? » demanda sérieusement Rei, coupant finalement court à l'habituelle récréative confrontation d'égo qu'elle avait l'habitude d'entretenir avec Vénus.

« Au cours d'un combat contre l'ennemi. Tous mes souvenirs me sont revenus d'un coup. Le choc fut…rude »confia l'Idole.

« C'est-à-dire ? »Poursuivit Rei, désireuse d'en savoir plus.

« Le…le choc fut tel que je tombais à genoux. J'ai bien cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter. J'avais l'impression que mon cerveau était en ébullition. Je n'ai plus jamais ressenti une telle douleur…Je ne veux plus jamais revivre ça !»Répondit doucement l'Idole, le regard fuyant.

« Tu rêves de ta vie antérieure ? »

« Oui, assez régulièrement, pourquoi ? Tu retrouves la mémoire via les rêves ? »Lui demanda la vénusienne, soudainement très intéressée par la conversation.

« Je revois ma vie antérieure toutes les nuits. Mais comment je peux être sûre d'avoir vraiment vécu ce que je vois? »Demanda doucement Rei.

« Ce ne sont pas des rêves ordinaires. En revivant ces événements, tu en retrouves également toutes les sensations, les sentiments…».

La Miko eut pour toute réponse une grimace qui n'échappa pas à Minako. Elle reprit alors aussitôt « Rei, je te repose donc la question, tu es sûre que ça va ? »

La martienne baissa la tête pour échapper au regard perçant de l'Idole qui l'observait d'un air inquiet. Se rapprochant silencieusement, elle plaça sa main droite derrière la tête de la native de Mars et lui dit doucement, au creux de l'oreille « Tu as des migraines et des insomnies, c'est ça? Des nausées aussi peut-être… »

Sentant les doigts de l'Idole caresser tendrement ses cheveux et son souffle si proche, Rei se retrouva incapable de parler, pétrifiée par le geste intime et le parfum enivrant de celle qu'elle aimait. La Miko ne put qu'acquiescer.

« Cette situation dure depuis combien de temps ? »Susurra l'Idole.

« Un an » articula faiblement Rei, perdant progressivement la maîtrise d'elle-même. Inconsciemment, sa main droite se dirigea lentement vers la taille de la vénusienne qu'elle voulait plus que tout serrer contre elle. L'Idole en avait décidé autrement.

Peinant à masquer l'état de choc dans lequel elle se trouvait suite à la révélation dont elle venait d'être le témoin, Minako avait rapidement fait deux pas en arrière et s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux.

« Je…il est l'heure, je dois retourner au studio ! Désolée Rei, je dois y aller ! »Articula l'Idole qui peinait à cacher sa gêne et sa soudaine panique.

Remettant rapidement ses lunettes et sa casquette, Minako, de nouveau star adulée et traquée, descendit d'un pas assuré et rapide les marches du temple en direction de sa voiture avec chauffeur qui l'attendait plus bas.

Rei, encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer resta là, figée, le souffle court, chancelante, les mains tremblantes. Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Totalement hagarde et perdue, la Miko décida de se concentrer sur une tache qu'elle pouvait accomplir aisément en mettant son cerveau en pause : balayer la cours du temple.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre III**

_**ATTENTION : Je ne possède en rien l'oeuvre qu'est Sailor Moon et tous ses dérivés, dont PGSM. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de Mme Naoko Takeuchi.**_

_**Je serais très flattée si vous me laissiez une review. J'accepte toutes les critiques, pour peu qu'elles soient constructives ;)**_

_**Un grand merci à Natsu82, ma beta readeur.**_

**Dans une berline sombre- Tokyo**

Montant rapidement dans la voiture, Minako s'adressa à son chauffeur :

«Amachachi, on peut retourner à TV Tokyo »

« Très bien mademoiselle, on devrait y être dans les temps ».

« Je vous fais confiance. Par contre, j'aimerais être seule quelques instants… »

« Pas de problème mademoiselle ».

La vitre sans teint séparant l'avant de la voiture de l'arrière remonta alors instantanément et la voiture démarra.

Minako renversa sa tête en arrière sur la banquette en cuir et poussa un long soupir peiné.

Artemis profita de cette soudaine intimité pour sortir du sac de l'Idole et s'adressa à celle-ci, inquiet : « Minako, est-ce que ça va ? »

« Non » fut la seule réponse que reçut la peluche.

«Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? »Demanda Artemis, rapidement rongé par l'inquiétude.

« Rien. J'ai commis une grave erreur et je vais devoir tout faire pour rectifier le tir au plus vite »lui répondit faiblement l'Idole.

« Minako…je ne comprends pas…vous vous aimez depuis si longtemps toi et Rei… »Commença doucement le chat.

« ça suffit Artemis ! »l'interrompit fermement la vénusienne.

« Mais enfin Minako, après tout ce qui s'est passé…je pense que tu as autant le droit au bonheur que les autres ! » affirma avec certitude la peluche en plaçant une patte réconfortante sur le bras de l'Idole qui avait, alors, bien du mal à contenir les grosses larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues.

« Non ! Pas s'il doit se faire au détriment de…»Commença avec colère Minako avant de s'arrêter net.

«Au détriment de quoi ? Je…je ne comprends pas »Avoua, confuse, la peluche.

« ça ne te concerne pas de toute façon »répondit l'Idole, subitement épuisée.

« Minako…tu es injuste de me dire ça »dit tristement Artemis.

« Oui je sais, je suis mauvaise, en plus d'avoir tous les défauts du monde…»dit d'un ton blasée la native de Vénus.

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Mais Rei a besoin de toi, surtout en ce moment… »Tenta faiblement son compagnon.

« Non Artemis, elle a tout sauf besoin de me voir en ce moment»lui répondit fermement l'Idole en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

La voiture s'arrêta. Minako remit avec hâte ses lunettes de soleil afin de cacher à son chauffeur ses yeux encore embués de larmes. Artemis reprit rapidement sa place dans le sac de sa maîtresse.

« Nous sommes arrivés Mademoiselle » dit le chauffeur en abaissant la vitre.

« Merci Amachachi. A tout à l'heure » fut la seule réponse de Minako qui quittait déjà avec hâte le véhicule.

**Studio 5 de Tv Tokyo- Tokyo**

11h50. Minako arriva d'un pas décidé dans les coulisses du studio 5. Son visage ne trahissait aucune expression et les larmes avaient depuis longtemps quitté ses yeux. S'asseyant rapidement, elle attendit que Hitomi apporte la touche finale à sa coiffure afin d'ensuite aller se faire maquiller.

Son manager entra rapidement dans la pièce pour faire le point :

« Bon, Minako-chan tu passes à l'antenne d'ici 25 minutes. Ça te laisse le temps de terminer le maquillage. »

« Ok » répondit l'Idole.

« Je suis content de voir que tu es revenue à l'heure. J'avais peur que tu n'arrives pas à quitter ta charmante Miko… »lui dit Sugao Saitou avec un large sourire.

« Je crois que ça va me faire le plus grand bien de ne plus entendre ce genre de bêtises pendant un mois…»avoua l'Idole dans un soupire.

« Oh, qu'est-ce qui se passe ma chérie ? Reiko n'a pas été gentille avec toi ? »Lui demanda le manager soudainement très inquiet, en s'agenouillant près d'elle.

« Non Sacho, c'est plutôt moi qui ne suis pas gentille avec Rei mais ça tu le sais déjà, tu en as l'habitude » lui répondit Minako d'un ton faussement ironique.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, j'appellerai Reiko ce soir pour recoller les morceaux. Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi ! »Lança fièrement le manager, ravi de son idée.

« Oui et c'est bien ça le problème »marmonna sourdement l'Idole, le regard désormais noir en direction de son manager.

Hitomi avait bien du mal à se contenir de rire tandis que Sugao Saitou ne comprenait pas la réaction de sa protégée. Finalement, il décida d'aller voir où en était le reste du staff.

Minako soupira profondément. Sur le point de replonger dans ses pensées, elle fut interrompue par sa coiffeuse :

« Je vous plains Aino-sama. Quand vous n'avez pas les paparazzis sur le dos, c'est votre manager qui se mêle de votre vie privée ».

« Oui mais je me console en me disant que ça pourrait être pire. Je pourrais avoir mes parents et mes amies sur le dos aussi. »Lui répondit Minako avec un léger sourire.

« Certes mais tout de même… »Fut la seule réponse de la coiffeuse.

« Et puis, même s'il sait être envahissant par moment, je sais qu'il ne pense pas à mal. Il veut juste le meilleur pour moi »poursuivit l'Idole.

Hitomi resta frappée par la sagesse et la maturité de la jeune fille qui n'avait que 19 ans. Elle aurait tant aimé que ses autres clientes, chanteuses à succès et actrices, soient aussi calmes et réfléchies mais elles préféraient généralement se perdre dans des désirs futiles et imposer leurs caprices à leur staff. Avec regret, elle laissa Minako passer entre les mains de la maquilleuse.

La jeune star internationale fut finalement prête à l'heure, au grand soulagement de son manager. Se préparant à un enregistrement qui allait probablement durer toute l'après-midi, Minako inspira profondément et avala une canette de sa boisson préférée. Elle risquait d'en avoir besoin.

**Un hôtel de luxe de Roppongi- Tokyo**

20h. Minako regagnait enfin sa suite.

Éreintée par la longue journée de travail qu'elle venait de subir et irritable, elle décida qu'un long bain chaud serait le meilleur moyen de se délasser et de se détendre.

Entrant dans la salle de bain, l'Idole, désormais en vacances, se déshabilla avec hâte et se lava rapidement avant de plonger dans le bain bouillant qu'elle venait de faire couler.

Elle savait que le bain était une activité propice aux introspections, plus ou moins bienvenues. Tout cela tombait bien car elle avait besoin de réfléchir aux événements de la journée sans être dérangée et elle savait qu'elle ne le serait pas par son fidèle compagnon.

Artémis avait bien essayé une fois de rentrer dans la salle de bain pendant qu'elle s'adonnait à la toilette mais s'était vu chassé vers le salon à coups de gels douches, shampoings et autres produits de beauté. Nul doute que la peluche voulait sans doute simplement vérifier si la native de Vénus ne trahissait pas ses origines mais Minako en avait décidé autrement.

Immobile dans son bain, Minako revit le visage de Rei marqué par la fatigue et la détresse. A cette vision, son cœur se serra douloureusement et le sentiment de culpabilité qui l'avait habitée toute la journée refit surface, pour l'accabler, la paralyser. Une nausée tenace la tenait au corps. Elle l'avait déjà empêchée d'avaler quoi que ce soit de solide le midi.

La vie de Rei était à présent bouleversée et ne serait plus jamais la même. Par sa faiblesse et son égoïsme il y a un an, elle avait condamné celle qu'elle aimait au même enfer qu'elle : revoir chaque moment de sa vie antérieure, régulièrement, inlassablement toutes les nuits. Minako avait condamné Rei à ne plus jamais connaître le repos et cette perspective lui donnait des sueurs froides.

Elle pensait que mettre un maximum de distances entre elles pendant un an suffirait à effacer son instant de faiblesse, son péché, mais les choses ne s'étaient pas avérées être aussi simples. Maintenant, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était essayer de trouver un moyen d'atténuer au maximum le fardeau dont venait d'hériter la native de Mars. Minako pensait de nouveau imposer de la distance avec la Miko pour petit à petit ne plus jamais la revoir mais cela ne lui semblait pas suffisant.

Le retour des souvenirs de Rei s'était déclenché suite à cette fameuse nuit, lors du mariage d'Usagi et Mamoru il y a un an, et le seul moyen d'en atténuer les conséquences était de l'effacer de la mémoire de la martienne. L'Idole conclut qu'afin que la Miko enfouisse ce souvenir dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire, il fallait qu'elle en vienne à la haïr.

A la simple pensée de ne plus revoir Rei, que la native de Mars n'éprouve plus rien pour elle et pire, la haïsse, Minako sentit de violents vertiges la faire vaciller.

Vénus avait aimé passionnément Mars à l'époque du royaume du Millenium d'argent, plus que sa princesse, sa patrie et même sa propre vie. Minako était tombée instantanément sous le charme étrange de Rei dés qu'elle fit sa connaissance dans cette vie présente. Elle sentit tout de suite que ses sentiments étaient réciproques même si la native de Mars ne comprenait pas les émotions que faisaient naître en elle la vénusienne.

Combien de fois mourut-elle d'envie d'épargner à Rei, taciturne et maladroite, la peine de faire le premier pas. Mais une bonne raison l'empêchait toujours.

Au début, atteint d'une maladie incurable, elle ne pouvait envisager d'entamer une relation avec Rei par simple égoïsme. Elle voulait par-dessus tout éviter à la Miko la souffrance qu'engendrait la perte d'un être aimé.

Ensuite, la martienne décida d'aller parfaire son entraînement en tant que Miko à Kyoto pendant un an. Minako comprit parfaitement son choix et le respecta. Elle attendit donc son retour. Elle la revit pour la première fois lors du mariage des Chiba et la tentation fut bien trop forte cette fois-ci. Obéissant au célèbre précepte d'Oscar Wilde, la vénusienne y céda et s'en mordit les doigts dés le lendemain.

Comment pouvait-elle consciemment vouloir intégrer Rei, aspirant tant au calme et à la solitude, à son monde bruyant, bruissant, fatigant et où sa vie privée, son image étaient surexposées dans les médias ? Connaissant la Miko et son tempérament volcanique, l'Idole était persuadée que cette relation n'aurait pas dépassé les un mois d'existence. Elle préféra donc fuir, trop lâche pour y mettre elle-même un terme. Elle avait bien remarqué que Rei s'efforçait de rester en contact avec elle via téléphone mais son emploi du temps surchargé et son évidente mauvaise volonté firent le reste.

Minako ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être amer. Elle aurait tant voulu que les choses se passent différemment. Parfois, elle regrettait d'être une Idole à succès et d'avoir été une senshi. Elle se disait que tout aurait été tellement plus simple si son destin s'était révélé plus modeste. Mais sa raison reprenait en général vite le dessus. Après tout, elle avait tout ce dont on pouvait rêver : la réussite professionnelle, la beauté, l'argent et l'amour de centaine de millions de personnes à travers le monde à présent. Elle n'avait certes personne à aimer dans cette vie mais elle avait vécu une magnifique histoire d'amour dans une vie précédente qu'elle revivait quasiment chaque nuit. De quoi se plaignait-elle ?

Seulement voilà, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir seule, triste, vide. Un composant essentiel à son existence lui manquait et cette absence lui pesait terriblement.

Cédant à la mélancolie, Minako sortit du bain, enfila un peignoir et quitta la salle de bain. Elle décida d'aller se rafraîchir sur la terrasse de sa chambre. Prenant son sac, elle remarqua Artémis en train de dormir sur le canapé du salon. S'asseyant sur l'une des chaises de la terrasse, elle sortit de son sac un paquet doré duquel elle prit une cigarette. Elle l'alluma et commença à se relaxer une fois les premières bouffées prises.

« Minako ! »cria Artemis qui venait de la rejoindre sur la terrasse.

« Quoi ? » répondit froidement l'idole.

« Tu sais très bien que c'est mauvais pour ta voix ! En plus tu risques d'attraper froid ! »Lui dit-il, visiblement en colère.

« Oui, papa… »Répondit d'un ton moqueur la vénusienne.

« Ce n'est pas drôle ! »Lui rétorqua la peluche.

Soupirant profondément, Minako commença : « écoute Artemis, ce n'est pas une cigarette de temps à autre qui va me faire grand mal et j'ai pris un coup de chaud en restant trop longtemps dans mon bain. Je me rafraîchis cinq minutes ici et je rentre »

Visiblement vexé par l'attitude laxiste et bornée de son amie, Artemis décida d'aller bouder dans le salon. Minako l'ignora sciemment. Elle le rejoignit néanmoins sur le canapé une fois sa cigarette terminée. Son programme pour la soirée était tout trouvé : room-service et abrutissement devant les habituelles inepties télévisuelles. Elle ne doutait pas qu'elle s'endormirait rapidement après avoir ingurgité son repas, du moins si elle y parvenait cette fois-ci.

Sa décision était prise. Elle devait réparer son erreur par tout moyen, pour le bien de Rei même si cela signifiait la faire souffrir. Elle n'avait pas à être effrayée. Après tout, Vénus avait l'habitude de se salir les mains…

**Temple Hikawa- Tokyo**

Après avoir pris son bain, Rei regagnait sa chambre avec hâte. La journée s'était avérée véritablement épuisante car un peu trop riche en émotions à son goût. Elle souhaitait désormais se relaxer dans son lit en parcourant le net sur son ordinateur portable. Sans véritablement réfléchir, elle chercha les derniers clips de Minako afin de voir ce que donnait sa fraîche carrière internationale. Elle découvrit avec stupéfaction une chanteuse bien loin de l'Idole sage, pure, aux chansons innocentes, voire niaises qu'elle connaissait.

Minako était à présent une star internationale avec tout ce que cela comportait. Clips à gros budgets avec scénario et effets spéciaux à la clef, musiques travaillées, textes en anglais aux thématiques adultes et une image nettement plus mâture pour la vénusienne.

Minako était désormais présentée comme une jeune femme terriblement sexy et bien consciente de son sex-appeal. Elle y menait avec maîtrise et assurance sa vie à 200 à l'heure et les hommes par le bout du nez. Les tenues à présent plus découvertes étaient mises en valeur par des chorégraphies nettement plus sensuelles.

Ses clips présentaient une constante redoutable : elle y était toujours sublimée, magnifiée, en digne réincarnation d'Aphrodite, et Rei comprit aisément pourquoi la native de Vénus n'était plus seulement un fantasme pour des millions d'hommes et de femmes mais à présent une véritable icône.

Rei fut tirée de sa rêverie par un appel pour le moins incongru. Il s'agissait de Sugao Saitou. La Miko répondit, connaissant déjà le sujet de la conversation.

« Oui ? »

« Mars Reiko! Comment vas-tu ? » s'exclama l'homme.

« Non, moi c'est Rei Hino »répondit la Miko dans un sourire.

« Désolé, je ne connais que Mars Reiko qui fut tellement exceptionnelle lors de cette séance photo ! Quel gâchis de ne jamais avoir pu exploiter un tel potentiel ! »S'enflamma le manager.

« Décidément, je vois que vous n'abandonnez jamais ! Alors, que me voulez-vous à une heure aussi tardive? »Demanda Rei, amusée.

« Eh bien, je sais que vous vous êtes vues avec Minako ce matin et apparemment ça ne s'est pas bien passé »commença prudemment Sugao.

«Certes…»répondit Rei qui ne souhaitait pas davantage entrer dans les détails.

« Il faut que tu l'excuses ma chère Reiko ! Tu sais, sa tournée internationale l'a vraiment épuisée ! La preuve, elle m'a demandé des vacances ! Tu te rends compte ? Des vacances ! C'est la première fois que ça arrive ! »S'enflamma-t-il.

« Au moins elle fait des progrès à ce niveau-là »ne put s'empêcher de répondre ironiquement la Miko.

« Et puis je suis sûre qu'elle s'est sentie très seule pendant la tournée. Tu sais comment elle est, elle ne se plaint jamais et a beaucoup de mal à dire ce qu'elle ressent. Nous, le staff, faisons de notre mieux pour l'épauler mais ça doit lui peser de ne pas être plus souvent en compagnie de jeunes de son âge… »

« Peut-être bien… » Répondit Rei afin de contenter le manager qui s'adressait à elle avec tant de ferveur et de conviction.

« Je sais qu'elle tient énormément à toi. Elle t'aime beaucoup Reiko mais je ne t'apprends rien. Elle me parle souvent de toi d'ailleurs… »

« Vraiment… »Douta la martienne, de plus en plus intriguée par le tournant que prenait la conversation.

« Oui et je pense que ça lui ferait très plaisir que tu lui rendes visite demain. Plutôt le matin, hein, car tu sais comment elle est, elle ne tient pas en place… »

« Je n'en suis pas si sûre… »

« Mais si, mais si ! Fais-moi confiance Reiko ! »

« Hum…je vais y réfléchir… » Répondit finalement Rei qui voyait là une opportunité pour avoir enfin une explication avec l'Idole.

« Super ! Ça lui fera vraiment plaisir ! Je t'envois tout de suite par mail l'adresse de son hôtel et son numéro de chambre ! Je préviens aussi la sécurité de ta visite. »Lui dit-il d'un ton réjoui.

« Ok, je vous laisse, je vais me coucher là… »

« Oui, oh oui pardon il est tard ! Bonne nuit Reiko et n'hésite pas à m'appeler demain pour me raconter comment ça s'est passé, hein ? »S'enthousiasma-t-il.

« Oui, on verra… » Fut la seule réponse de Rei qui lui souhaita également bonne nuit et raccrocha.

Minako était en vacances et qui plus est à Tokyo. Rei vu là un agréable tour du destin. Elle allait enfin pouvoir s'expliquer avec son ex-leader sur ce qui s'était passé il y a un an et peut-être permettre à sa mémoire d'oublier la vénusienne qui s'était obstinément refusée à elle pendant tant d'années et avait occupé jour après jour la moindre des ses pensées.

Rei savait bien que la tache ne serait pas aisée et que Minako ferait tout pour éviter le sujet, préférant le flou et les non-dits à la franchise de ce genre de conversation mais la native de Mars était décidée comme jamais. C'était sa chance et elle comptait bien la saisir.

Elle s'endormit rapidement, ayant bien en tête qu'elle aurait besoin de toute son énergie pour affronter l'épreuve de demain mais elle fut de nouveau très vite rattrapée par ce monde si lointain et pourtant si familier où elle y était restée mal en point…

**Royaume du Millenium d'argent- Lune**

_Rei s'éveillait non sans difficulté sur un lit d'hôpital au milieu d'une salle dont le blanc immaculé lui brûlait les rétines._

_« Suis-je… » Pensa-t-elle mais elle constata rapidement que sa tête se révélait être lourde comme du plomb et qu'une nausée tenace la tenait au corps. Tout son corps était douloureusement engourdi et elle aurait préféré être morte finalement qu'avoir à subir une telle douleur, une fois de plus._

_Une vois familière la tira de sa rêverie._

_« Tu es réveillée ? En voilà une bonne nouvelle ! Je préviens tout de suite Ami ! »_

_Rei constata la présence de Makoto à ses côtés, assisse sur une chaise en train de parler à la senshi de l'eau via son communicateur. Une fois la conversation terminée, la native de Jupiter posa de nouveau son regard jovial sur la martienne bien mal en point._

_« Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? » fut tout ce que put articuler Rei._

_« Eh bien…c'es tune longue histoire ! » lui répondit dans un sourire Makoto._

_« Il faut croire que j'ai tout mon temps… » Répondit amèrement Rei._

_« Par où commencer…Tu te souviens quand Minako t'a emmenée loin du champ de bataille ? »_

_« Oui, j'ai perdu connaissance en chemin»_

_« Eh bien une fois arrivée au château, Minako fonça directement vers les appartements de la reine. Elle en enfonça la porte, ce qui réveilla notre souveraine, et l'implora de te soigner… »_

_« Mais aucun garde ne tenta de l'arrêter ? » L'interrompit Rei._

_« Je pense que son grade et sa colère dissuada même les plus loyaux envers sa majesté. Bref, il faut croire que notre reine bien aimée eut pitié de toi puisqu'elle accepta de te soigner puis tu atterris ici où Ami prit le relais. Sans son intervention, nous serions en train de t'enterrer à l'heure qu'il est… »_

_« Merci Makoto, j'apprécies ta délicatesse… » Dit la native de Mars d'un ton teinté d'ironie._

_« Quoi ? Tu te plains ? Alors que je viens de te faire un débriefing parfait ! Encore une preuve que c'est moi qui devrait être commandant en second ! »_

_« Ne rêve pas Makoto… » Lui répondit d'un air blasé Rei._

_« Je finirai bien par te prouver que je suis meilleure que toi ! » lui répondit la native de Jupiter, pleine de conviction._

_« Personne n'est meilleur que moi » lui rétorqua calmement Rei en fermant les yeux._

_« Minako n'aimerait pas trop entendre ça. On a encore eu une démonstration de son écrasante supériorité sur nous l'autre jour… »_

_« D'ailleurs, j'ai dormi combien de temps ? » l'interrompit la martienne, soudainement intriguée._

_« 48 bonnes heures environ je dirais mais tu ne me demandes même pas de nouvelles de ta jolie blonde ? »_

_« Oh, je me doute qu'elle doit être enterrée sous une tonne de paperasses, comme toujours après les attaques de Yomas… »_

_« Eh bien pas que. Certes, elle doit justifier auprès de l'administration notre intervention et s'expliquer pour toutes les dégradations qu'il y a eu, d'autant que tu y es allée fort cette fois, mais elle est aussi sous le coup de sanctions pour avoir outrepassé ses fonctions… »_

_« Comment ça ? » interrogea Rei soudainement très intéressée par la conversation._

_« Même si la reine comprit les motivations de Venus, il n'en demeura pas moins qu'elle ne pouvait rester impunie pour ce qu'elle a fait. Elle fut donc relevée de ses fonctions pour 10 jours et assignée à la garde du château ces trois dernières nuits. Apparemment, la sanction est clémente… »_

_« Ne me dis pas que tu as hérité du commandement… » Lui dit Rei d'un ton sarcastique._

_« Tssss, non c'est Ami » lui répondit une Makoto dépitée._

_« Merci seigneur ! » lâcha Rei avec soulagement._

_« Je vois que tu as la langue toujours aussi bien pendue ! C'est que tu es en meilleure forme qu'il n'y paraît ! Bon, je retourne m'entraîner ! Profite-en bien pour te reposer vu que, pour une fois, tu n'auras pas à assouvir cette nuit les pulsions d'une vénusienne chaude comme la braise !» Lui lança Makoto avec un grand sourire taquin._

_« Au revoir Makoto ! » lui rétorqua froidement la native de Mars, le regard noir._

_« Allez, à plus tard ! » lui lança en éclatant de rire la senshi de la foudre avant de quitter la pièce._

_Rei eut à peine le temps de souffler qu'Ami entrait dans la pièce, visiblement satisfaite de voir sa patiente réveillée._

_« Je vois que tu es réveillée. Tu nous as manquées Rei ! »_

_« Quand est-ce que je pourrai sortir Ami ? »_

_« Ouh là ! D'abord, je vais te faire un certain nombre d'examens et ensuite on avisera. J'ai prévenu Minako que tu étais réveillée. Elle devrait venir te voir dans une heure, ce qui nous laisse tout le temps de voir comment vont tes blessures »_

_La blessée eut du mal à cacher son ennui. Elle aurait voulu voir celle qu'elle aimait au plus vite car elle se doutait bien que le fait d'être relevée de ses fonctions de commandement avait porté un coup à son égo même si elle était persuadée qu'elle gardait la tête haute._

_Ami commença les examens et Rei ferma les yeux en espérant que cette heure d'attente ne lui semblerait pas durer des siècles._

**Dans un hôtel de luxe de Roppongi- Tokyo**

7h30 sonnait. Minako n'aurait pas été contre quelques heures de sommeil supplémentaires mais sa vie précédente en avait encore décidé autrement. S'étirant doucement, elle quitta son lit et projeta d'aller faire du café. Sentant la migraine arriver, elle savait qu'elle aurait déjà besoin d'une certaine dose de caféine pour tenir le coup en cette belle journée de printemps.

Ouvrant les journaux qui venaient de lui être livrés, elle découvrit sans surprise qu'elle faisait encore la une de la presse à scandales qui se demandait ce que son célibat prolongé cachait.

Pensant au début que sa carrière l'accaparait trop, les mois passant, les tabloïdes se mirent à avancer des théories toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres pour expliquer l'impensable : Pourquoi Minako Aino, la star planétaire, était encore célibataire.

En avalant un grand café noir, l'Idole se dit qu'il serait temps de mettre un terme à ce cirque médiatique avant que sa carrière en pâtisse et qu'il faudrait donc qu'elle trouve quelqu'un. Nul besoin de sentiments ou même d'affection ici. Une aventure de quelques mois avec un beau jeune homme en vue calmerait les journalistes. Elle avait en plus un mois de vacances devant elle. C'était l'occasion rêvée pour s'adonner à quelques folies légères et oublier ainsi, un peu, celle qui n'avait cessé de la hanter de puis de trop nombreuses années.

**Notes de l'auteur :** -Une référence à la série animée Neon Genesis Evangelion s'est glissée dans ce chapitre. Saurez-vous la retrouver ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre IV**

_**ATTENTION : Je ne possède en rien l'œuvre qu'est Sailor Moon et tous ses dérivés, dont PGSM. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de Mme Naoko Takeuchi.**_

_**Je serais très flattée si vous me laissiez une review. J'accepte toutes les critiques, pour peu qu'elles soient constructives ;)**_

_**Un grand merci à Natsu82, ma beta readeur.**_

**Dans un hôtel de luxe de Roppongi- Tokyo**

Rei arrivait finalement devant la chambre de Minako, au dernier étage. Heureusement que Sugao avait averti le staff de sécurité de sa visite sinon elle n'aurait jamais pu arriver jusque-là entière. Seule la principale concernée n'était pas au courant de sa venue, c'est-à-dire Minako. La miko savait parfaitement à quoi s'attendre et s'était préparée à l'incident diplomatique qui allait avoir lieu.

Elle toqua à la porte et attendit que la vénusienne montre le bout de son nez. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. La porte s'ouvrit pour dévoiler une Minako surprise puis guère enchantée par qui se trouvait devant elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Et comment tu m'as trouvée ? »Commença l'Idole froidement.

« Quel charmant accueil de bon matin ! Je suis sûre que tes fans seraient bien surpris de te savoir aussi désagréable au réveil…»s'amusa amèrement Rei.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »Réitéra plus fermement la vénusienne.

« Je veux juste une explication sur ce qui s'est passé hier. Je sais que tu es en vacances donc tu peux bien m'accorder quelques minutes de ton temps »répondit simplement la martienne.

« Je ne te dois rien Mars ! Maintenant, je te prierai de partir ou j'appelle mon service de sécurité »dit-elle en haussant légèrement le ton.

« Depuis quand tu as besoin de gardes du corps pour maîtriser quelqu'un ? Là tu me déçois Vénus »lui rétorqua Rei d'un ton moqueur.

« Si c'est ce que tu veux… »Lâcha Minako, visiblement excédée avant de claquer fortement la porte au visage de la Miko qui eut la présence d'esprit de glisser son pied dans l'embrasure. Elle enfonça ensuite la porte et pénétra dans la chambre. L'Idole préparait son sac, bien décidée à ne pas lui accorder une minute d'attention.

«Tu vas où comme ça ? »L'interrogea la martienne, s'efforçant de maintenir un ton neutre.

« Depuis quand mon emploi du temps te regarde ? » Fut la seule réponse, teintée d'indignation, qu'elle obtint.

« Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu as des journées chargées en passant tes vacances à Tokyo… ».

« Je vais faire du shopping, tu sais le truc que font toutes les filles et qui t'est totalement étranger, Cro-Magnon ! »Lança l'Idole, à présent en colère.

« Tiens, tu pourrais alors me faire découvrir cette passionnante activité et nous aurions en plus tout le loisir de revenir sur hier matin ! »Tenta la native de Mars, amusée par son idée.

«Ne rêve même pas ! Et je ne te dois aucune explication ! »

« Tu crois que je vais accepter que les choses se passent comme il y a un an ? »S'indigna à son tour Rei qui commençait, à présent, à perdre patience.

« Les choses se passent comme je décide qu'elles se passent ! »cria Minako.

« Mais pour qui te prends-tu Vénus ? Tu n'es plus notre leader, c'est fini cette époque-là, je te le rappelle ! Ou c'est ta célébrité qui te monte à la tête ? »Lui répondit la Miko, indignée.

Minako regardait à présent fixement Rei. Son regard était dur et froid et la native de Mars pouvait aisément y percevoir colère, frustration mais aussi peur et souffrance.

« Pourquoi es-tu partie si précipitamment hier ? Je sais que ton enregistrement n'était pas la seule raison…» commença Rei avec plus de douceur.

« J'étais fatiguée, je ne savais plus bien ce que je faisais ! Ça te va ? »Cria l'Idole, étouffant du mieux qu'elle pouvait un sanglot violent qu'elle sentait monter en elle.

Attrapant son sac, elle se précipita vers la porte de sa chambre mais fut rattrapée par la main de Rei sur son poignet. Bien décidée à ne pas céder, elle répliqua :

« Lâche-moi ! Mon chauffeur sera là d'une minute à l'autre ! »

Devant l'obstination du leader des senshis, la Miko la projeta doucement vers le mur opposé et la maintint ainsi. Elle reprit :

« Ne me la fait pas à moi Vénus. Je veux savoir ce que tu avais en tête hier et avoir une explication sur ce qui s'est passé il y un an. Ça fait cinq ans qu'on se connait et j'estime que tu me dois bien ça ! »

La vénusienne évitait à présent le regard ferme et décidé de la martienne. Elle articula juste faiblement, d'un ton presque suppliant :

« S'il te plaît Reiko, laisse-moi partir… »

Elle lâcha alors doucement Minako qui quitta précipitamment les lieux sans prendre la peine de fermer la porte. Rei resta là choquée et terriblement frustrée.

**OOOOOO**

Minako entra avec hâte dans la berline sombre qui l'attendait dans le parking de l'hôtel, comme si elle était poursuivie, traquée. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle poussa un long soupir de soulagement. La voyant dans un état de stress manifeste, son chauffeur ne put s'empêcher de lui demander si elle allait bien. Elle répondit, comme de coutume, positivement et lui demanda de se diriger vers Shibuya. Elle sortit ensuite le téléphone de son sac et décida d'appeler Usagi. Elle se disait qu'elle avait terriblement besoin de se changer les idées et que personne d'autre que sa princesse ne pourrait lui faire oublier rapidement à quel point il allait lui en coûter de se faire haïr de Rei.

« Allo Usagi-chan ? »

« Minako-chan ! »cria avec joie et allégresse l'ancienne princesse de la Lune.

« Tu vas bien ? Tu fais quoi de beau là ? »Lui demanda l'Idole, amusée par les réactions toujours démesurées qu'affichait son amie en sa présence.

« Ben…pas grand-chose ! Je regardais la télé. Pourquoi? »

« Ça te dirait de venir faire du shopping avec moi ? »

« Non, tu plaisantes ? Ça serait super ! »Cria une Usagi surexcitée à l'idée de faire les boutiques avec sa chanteuse préférée.

« Ok, je passe te prendre d'ici une demi-heure alors »

« Ok, à tout de suite Minako-chan! »S'enflamma la jeune fille qui semblait vivre un rêve éveillé.

Minako raccrocha, visiblement satisfaite que son amie puisse l'accompagner. Elle donna de nouvelles directives à son chauffeur et entreprit ensuite de se masser les temples afin d'atténuer la migraine lancinante qui l'accablait par cette belle matinée. Artemis la regardait sans dire mot, laissé perplexe par la scène dont il avait été le témoin quelques instants plus tôt. Il se demandait vraiment ce qui passait par la tête de sa maîtresse dernièrement. Il sauta sur l'occasion de l'interroger une fois que Minako eut demandé à son chauffeur de relever la vitre teintée.

« Minako, est-ce que ça va ? » commença-t-il hésitant.

« Super ! »répondit ironiquement l'Idole.

« Pourquoi refuses-tu aussi obstinément d'avoir une explication avec Rei ? »

« Je ne lui dois rien Artemis… »Répondit faiblement la vénusienne toujours occupée à se masser les tempes.

« Justement si ! Après ce qu'il s'est passé lors du mariage d'Usagi et Mamoru mais aussi au regard de ce que tu as fait hier ! »S'indigna le chat blanc.

« Ecoute…Je sais que j'ai fait une erreur hier mais je travaille à la réparer…Quant à ce qu'il s'est passé il y a un an, j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de toujours m'en reparler ! »Répondit froidement la native de Venus.

« Minako…Pourquoi rejettes-tu à ce point tes sentiments pour Rei ? »lui demanda finalement Artemis, visiblement affecté par la situation et l'état dans lequel se trouvait son amie.

« Mais je n'ai plus de sentiment pour Reiko et je dois lui faire comprendre »répondit simplement l'Idole.

« Oui et c'est pour ça que tu t'es permis ce que tu as fait hier! Ne me ment pas Minako, s'il te plaît ! Tu peux mentir à beaucoup de monde, y compris à toi-même, mais pas à moi ! »Lança le chat, à présent énervé.

« J'étais fatiguée hier, je ne me suis pas rendue compte de ce que je faisais… »Tempéra l'Idole.

« Non, je sais que tu as une idée derrière la tête mais tu ne veux pas me la dire ! Tu fais souffrir Rei et après tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous ces dernières années, ce n'est pas correct ! »

« Oui, je sais, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien… »Lui rétorqua faiblement Minako, blasée.

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! »cria-t-il.

« Et bien moi je te le dis ! Et c'est précisément la raison pour laquelle je ne veux pas de Reiko dans mes pattes ! »Appuya avec autorité la vénusienne.

« Minako, je ne te comprends plus ces derniers temps… »Avoua son compagnon.

« ça m'arrive aussi Artemis mais ne t'inquiète pas, on s'y fait »s'amusa ironiquement l'Idole.

La peluche posa une patte sur le bras de son amie et la regarda droit dans les yeux, souhaitant la réconforter mais surtout comprendre son cheminement de pensée. Minako n'y prêta guère attention, trop occupée à avaler plusieurs antidouleurs, censés calmer sa migraine, à l'aide de sa boisson énergisante favorite dont elle était devenue totalement accro.

La voiture s'arrêta finalement et la vitre teintée s'abaissa.

« Nous sommes arrivés Mademoiselle »lui dit d'un ton neutre Amachachi.

« Elle ne devrait pas tarder…Du moins je l'espère car on ne peut pas se permettre de rester statique trop longtemps »lui répondit la star, visiblement préoccupée par la perspective de voir des paparazzis débarquer de nul part.

Au bout de cinq minutes d'une vaine attente, elle décida d'appeler son amie.

« Usagi-chan ? Tu es prête ? »

« Oui, oui d'ici cinq minutes ! Excuse-moi Minako-chan»lui dit tristement l'ancienne princesse de la Lune.

« Ce n'est pas grave mais fait-vite car on ne peut pas rester ici trop longtemps » répondit d'un ton neutre Minako, désormais à l'affut.

« Oui, j'arrive ! A tout de suite ! »Lança Usagi avant de raccrocher.

Quelques instants plus tard, Minako la vit arriver avec un énorme paquet sous le bras. Elle ouvrit la portière et ne put s'empêcher de lui demander ce qu'il contenait.

« Ah mais c'est ton dernier album, ton dernier photobook, le tee-shirt de ta tournée mondiale, la casquette, le programme et le poster. Tu veux bien me les dédicacer ? »Lui demanda la jeune fille d'un ton suppliant en lui tendant le paquet.

« Pas de problème, je vais le faire tout de suite » lui répondit avec un sourire Minako qui trouvait toujours la scène aussi surréaliste. Elle avait beau connaître Usagi depuis des années, elle lui demandait systématiquement des dédicaces sur les produits dérivés à son effigie qu'elle achetait toujours avec engouement. Elle se rassurait en se disant que Makoto faisait de même tout en étant néanmoins beaucoup plus modérée que sa comparse.

La voiture venait de démarrer en direction de Shibuya et ses boutiques branchées.

Minako était occupée à écrire un petit mot différent sur chacun de ses autographes. Soudain elle arriva au tee-shirt qui la plaça face à un dilemme.

« Le tee-shirt, tu comptes le porter ? »Demanda-t-elle à Usagi.

« Bien sûr ! » lui répondit son amie, tout sourire.

« Dans ce cas, il ne vaut mieux pas que je le signe car sinon il va être taché au lavage »

« Ah mais ce n'est pas grave ! Je ne le laverai pas ! » Répondit sa fan numéro un sérieusement.

« Mais…euh…bon, ok, je vais le signer ! »Se résigna l'Idole, qui ne saisissait pas complètement la situation mais qui céda devant le large sourire de la jeune fille, aucunement gênée par sa confession.

« Et voilà ! Tu sais pour les produits dérivés, ne les achète pas. Dis-moi ceux que tu veux, je te les ferai parvenir »

« Non Minako-chan, je ne veux pas t'embêter ! »S'exclama son amie, avec néanmoins un intérêt grandissant dans le regard.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça me fait plaisir. Tiens d'ailleurs, j'ai ça pour toi et Makoto… »Lui répondit la star en cherchant dans son sac. Elle en sortit deux places VIP pour son concert au Tokyo Dôme du mois de septembre.

« Oh mon Dieu !Minako-chan, merci ! Je suis allée partout pour acheter des places mais à chaque fois on m'a dit qu'il n'y en avait plus… »

« Oui elles se sont écoulées en deux heures. La prochaine fois, ne t'embête pas. Je te ferai parvenir des places VIP directement. C'est normal que mes amies assistent à mes concerts dans les meilleures conditions »lui assura Minako dans un sourire.

« Tu es vraiment trop gentille Minako-chan ! »lui avoua une Usagi très émue.

« Mais non. C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour toi princesse »

« Ah non ! Tu sais que je n'aime pas ce titre ! »Lui rétorqua Usagi d'un ton boudeur.

« Pardon ! Même après tant d'années, les habitudes ont la vie dure ! »Dit en riant légèrement l'Idole.

«Où on va d'ailleurs ? »

« A Shibuya. Ça te va ? »

« Oh oui, c'est parfait ! Tu es sûre que ça va Minako-chan. Tu as l'air si fatiguée… »Commença l'ancienne princesse de la Lune, inquiète.

« Oui, ça va. J'ai juste mal au crane mais ça va passer ! »Lui assura dans un sourire rassurant son amie.

« Tu es sûre ? »Tenta Usagi, en plein doute.

«Oui et puis je suis en vacances donc je veux en profiter au maximum ! » se félicita la vénusienne.

La voiture s'arrêta devant la première boutique. Minako prit soin de solidement visser sa casquette sur sa tête et de mettre des lunettes de soleil très couvrantes. Elles entrèrent dans le premier magasin, vide pour l'occasion. Chaque magasin dans lequel comptait se rendre Minako avait été soigneusement prévenu de son horaire de passage et avait donc fait place nette pour accueillir la jeune star internationale.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle put enlever son couvre-chef et ses lunettes. La valse des essayages commença dans la joie et la légèreté. La boutique s'emplit rapidement des éclats de rire des deux jeunes filles.

Se sentir presque ordinaire pour quelques heures fit un bien fou à l'Idole qui n'avait que trop subi le stress, la fatigue et la pression de sa tournée pendant de nombreux mois.

Minako se trouva une tenue et Usagi fit de même mais l'Idole constata assez vite que la jeune femme avait bien du mal à choisir, et que se limiter lui demandait un certain effort. Minako voulut clarifier rapidement la situation.

« Usagi, prend tout ce qui te fait plaisir… »Commença-t-elle avec un sourire.

« Mais Minako-chan, je ne peux pas, c'est trop cher… »Avoua en rougissant Usagi.

« Mais il n'a jamais été question que tu payes quoi que ce soit ! »

« Quoi ? »Lâcha, incrédule, l'ancienne princesse de la Lune.

« Prends tout ce qui te fait plaisir. C'est pour me faire pardonner mes trop nombreuses absences. C'est normal princesse »dit avec un sérieux à peine feint celle qui fut et qui voulait rester Sailor Venus.

« Mais Minako-chan, tu as vu le prix des vêtements ? »Chuchota Usagi, à présent gênée.

« T'inquiète pas pour ça. Tu sais, pour moi c'est peanuts ! »Répondit Minako, en rougissant.

La journée continua son cours dans la bonne humeur. En sa présence, Minako prenait conscience du don que possédait Usagi. Cette dernière avait la capacité de mettre à l'aise et de rendre le sourire à n'importe qui. Malgré les problèmes auxquels elle faisait actuellement face, Minako n'avait pas envie d'y consacrer la moindre de ses pensées. Elle préférait se laisser porter par cette douce chaleur, celle de l'insouciance qu'elle avait perdue il y a si longtemps et qu'elle n'avait, finalement, jamais cessé de chercher.

Les conversations futiles et les éclats de rire furent entachés par une nouvelle dont se serait bien passée l'Idole. Usagi souhaitait organiser une fête pour célébrer la fin de sa tournée mondiale et ses vacances durement et fraichement acquises.

Il demanda un certain effort à la vénusienne pour cacher sa contrariété mais elle parvint à la dissimuler derrière l'un de ses nombreux masques, art dans lequel elle excellait. La perspective de revoir Rei bouleversait ses plans mais elle se voyait mal faire faux bonds à sa princesse et aux autres, d'autant que la fête serait organisée en son honneur. Tout ce qu'elle espérait était que le lieu de la réunion ne serait pas le temple Hikawa. Usagi l'avait assurée qu'elle la tiendrait au courant de la date et du lieu de l'événement.

Minako raccompagna Usagi puis reprit le chemin de son hôtel. Une fois sa princesse partie, la vénusienne retrouva son habituel état d'esprit, à la fois sérieux et rigide. La fatigue refit de nouveau surface, obstinée et entêtante, mais ce n'était pas encore l'heure à laquelle l'Idole lui permettait d'accomplir son œuvre. Elle avait prévu de sortir ce soir et la forme était de rigueur quand on comptait s'aventurer dans les milieux très selects de Tokyo.

**Dans un hôtel de luxe de Roppongi- Tokyo**

17h30. Minako regagnait enfin sa chambre. Avant d'user de son téléphone portable pour accomplir une besogne dont elle se serait bien passée, elle se dirigea vers le frigo et en retira une bouteille d'eau qu'elle but avidement. Elle remarqua un morceau de papier qui traînait sur la table du salon. Elle alla vérifier son contenu et reconnut tout de suite l'écriture.

« _Je n'abandonnerai pas. Rei_ » étaient les seuls mots qu'il contenait mais il n'en fallut pas plus pour que l'Idole jette avec force la bouteille en verre qu'elle tenait qui alla s'écraser avec fracas contre le mur. A présent dans une colère noire, elle prit le semblant de feuille dans son poing et le serra fortement. Quand elle rouvrit sa paume quelques secondes plus tard, de simples confettis se répandirent avec légèreté sur la table.

Rien n'agaçait davantage Minako qu'une certaine native de Mars, chérie et adorée, qui se décidait à lui tenir tête, comme si, finalement, la martienne prenait un malin plaisir à contredire la moindre de ses décisions. Devant l'urgence de la situation, la vénusienne s'empara avec fermeté de son téléphone et n'eut aucun mal à choisir celui qui allait l'accompagner sans sa folle virée nocturne. Composant rapidement le numéro, la réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

« Allo ? »Répondit une voix masculine étrangement suave.

« Ryuta, c'est Minako. Tu vas bien ? » Commença simplement l'Idole.

«Beaucoup mieux puisque tu me fais l'honneur de m'appeler ! Alors, que me veux la nouvelle princesse de la Pop ? »Lui répondit-il d'un ton amusé.

« Eh bien, je voulais juste savoir si ça te tentait de passer la soirée en ma compagnie »lui proposa la star d'un ton à présent plus doux.

« Tu sais très bien que tes désirs sont des ordres princesse ! Dis-moi juste l'heure et le lieu et j'accourrai ! »Lui répondit-il d'un ton faussement solennel.

« Disons que tu pourrais passer me prendre à 19h00. Je suis au Grand Hyatt, chambre 385 ».

« Ok, on fait comme ça alors ! Tu vas bien sinon ? »

« Oui, d'autant que j'ai un mois de vacances »répondit Minako avec un sourire intéressé.

« Ouah ! J'aimerais réussir à dompter mon manager comme tu sais le faire ! Le mien ne me laisse aucun moment de répit, il est sans pitié ! »Se plaignit le jeune homme.

« Je te donnerai des cours si tu veux… »Commença l'Idole sur un ton à présent séducteur.

« Je ne suis jamais contre quelques cours particuliers »Lui répondit-il sur le même ton.

« A tout à l'heure dans ce cas »

Minako raccrocha. A présent apaisée et confiante, elle était sûre d'avoir fait le bon choix. En plus d'être charismatique, beau et intelligent, Ryuta Hoshino était le jeune acteur le plus en vu actuellement au Japon. Il travaillait d'arrache-pied pour se lancer dans une carrière internationale et Minako savait qu'il lui vouait une secrète admiration, chose que son orgueil tout masculin lui interdisait de reconnaître. Débuter une relation avec lui, même si elle était vouée à rester éphémère, calmerait la curiosité des journalistes et ferait comprendre à Rei qu'il était inutile de s'obstiner de la sorte.

Regardant la pendule qui ornait le mur du salon, elle constata qu'il lui restait moins d'une heure pour prendre sa douche et choisir la tenue qui mettrait le plus en valeur sa beauté naturelle. Elle n'avait à présent plus le temps de rêvasser. Elle fila à toute allure dans la salle de bain en ignorant le regard interrogateur d'Artemis.

**Temple Hikawa- Tokyo**

La concentration de Rei, alors en pleine méditation dans la salle du feu, fut troublée par un appel sur son téléphone portable. Toute disposée à ne pas répondre, la sonnerie insistante agaça rapidement la Miko qui décrocha, bien décidée à faire entendre son mécontentement à celui ou celle qui avait eu la brillante idée de briser la quiétude du lieu.

« Oui ? »lança avec agacement la Miko.

« Rei, je te dérange ? Excuse-moi si c'est le cas… »Commença timidement Ami.

« Ami ? Non, pas de problème. Excuse, je pensais que c'était Usagi… »Confia la martienne à présent plus calme.

«Je voulais juste prendre de tes nouvelles. Je peux te rappeler plus tard si tu veux… »Répondit Ami qui peinait à garder son sérieux face à la franchise de son amie.

« Non, non, t'inquiète. Ça me fait plaisir de t'avoir au téléphone. Tu vas bien ? Et comment va Nephrite ? »Demanda Rei avec le sourire.

« Oh très bien, comme d'habitude. Il ne se soucie de rien. C'est à la fois un défaut mais aussi une qualité… »

« Eh bien, au moins il t'aide à rester zen face aux événements »Lui répondit la Miko dans un sourire.

« Certes… »Fut la seule réponse de la native de Mercure.

« Et toi, quoi de neuf ? »

« Eh bien, pas grand-chose. La routine à l'hôpital, enfin tu vois quoi. Je t'appelais en fait pour te prévenir qu'Usagi avait décidé d'organiser une fête en l'honneur de Minako »commença prudemment la future médecin.

« Quelle brillante idée… »Répondit ironiquement Rei.

« Usagi veut fêter la fin de la tournée mondiale de Minako et le fait qu'elle soit en vacances. A la base ça devait se faire à l'endroit habituel, le sous-sol de Crown mais… »

« Mais ? » La Miko sentait la mauvaise surprise arriver et se prépara à cette fin psychologiquement.

« Crown est fermé un mois complet pour travaux. Par souci de commodité et de place on a pensé à Hikawa comme lieu de remplacement »dit plus rapidement Ami, sentant la colère de son amie arriver tel un cheval au galop.

« Ah ? Et c'est tout ce que vous avez trouvé pour être sûres que je sois là ? »Commença la martienne, à présent agacée.

«Non ! Enfin, disons que ça pouvait faire d'une pierre deux coups… »Répondit Ami, gênée de son aveu.

« Il en est hors de question. Je n'assisterai pas à cette fête ! »Appuya avec fermeté la Miko.

« Mais Rei…ça fait tellement longtemps que nous n'avons pas vu Minako et Usagi est déjà folle de joie à l'idée de passer la soirée avec elle… »

La native de Mercure n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un long soupire exaspéré. Finalement son amie répondit plus calmement :

« Bon, très bien, je ferai cet effort pour Usagi et vous mais ne m'imposez pas d'être agréable avec elle ! »

« Merci Rei ! T'inquiète, on n'est pas du genre à t'imposer quoi que ce soit de toute façon ! » Répondit Ami, à présent tout sourire.

« Malheureusement si… »Ajouta d'un ton boudeur la native de Mars.

« Au fait, tu as pu reprendre contact avec Minako pour lui parler du retour de tes souvenirs?»Changea complètement de sujet la mercurienne, bien disposée à savourer pleinement sa victoire.

« Oui »répondit simplement Rei.

« Et que t'a-t-elle dit ? »Continua le cerveau du groupe, en pleine expectative.

« Simplement que je revoyais ma vie antérieure chaque nuit et que c'est la raison pour laquelle mes pouvoirs sont revenus. Elle, elle a retrouvé la mémoire d'un coup au cours d'un combat et c'est comme ça qu'elle s'est éveillée à ses pouvoirs. »

« Il y avait donc bien un lien de causalité…T'a-t-elle dit ce qui pouvait provoquer ce subite retour des souvenirs ? »Poursuivi la jeune femme, à présent en pleine réflexion.

« Oui, ce qui s'est passé il y a un an a été l'élément déclencheur de tout ça. »répondit de façon volontairement évasive Rei.

« Il y a un an ? Lors du mariage des Chiba ? Que s'est-il passé ? »Demanda Ami dont la curiosité venait d'être piquée à vif.

« Eh bien…c'est une longue histoire ! »Avoua d'un ton peiné la Miko.

« J'ai tout mon temps Rei. Tu veux qu'on aille boire un verre quelque part pour en discuter tranquillement ? »Proposa avec douceur sa confidente.

« Pourquoi pas. Après tout, ça ne me fera peut-être du bien de me changer les idées…»Répondit amèrement la jeune prêtresse.

« Ok, je passe te prendre d'ici 30 minutes alors ».

« A tout à l'heure Ami »

Rei raccrocha et se demanda si elle ne venait pas de faire une énorme erreur mais elle ne pouvait plus reculer à présent, d'autant que les faits qu'elle allait avouer à Ami pourraient se révéler capitaux pour leur avenir à toutes. Un petit sacrifice pour un bienfait plus grand ? Rei se persuada d'avoir fait le bon choix en se répétant inlassablement cette maxime.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre V**

_**ATTENTION : Je ne possède en rien l'œuvre qu'est Sailor Moon et tous ses dérivés, dont PGSM. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de Mme Naoko Takeuchi.**_

_**Je serais très flattée si vous me laissiez une review. J'accepte toutes les critiques, pour peu qu'elles soient constructives ;)**_

_**Un grand merci à Natsu82, ma beta readeur.**_

**Un an plus tôt, quelque part au Japon.**

_Rei sortit quelques instants pour se rafraîchir. La chaleur de la salle où tout le monde était occupé à boire et à danser lui montait à la tête. Les blessures de son bras droit commençaient de nouveau à lui faire mal. Grimaçant, la martienne se demandait si cette fête allait vraiment durer toute la nuit. Elle espérait bien se tromper et se rassurait en se disant que, de toute façon, elle pouvait toujours décider d'aller se retirer dans la chambre qui lui avait été réservée._

_« Ton bras te fait de nouveau mal ? »Lui dit une voix familière qui la tira de sa rêverie._

_Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en constatant à quel point Minako était restée observatrice. Quatre ans avaient beau s'être écoulés depuis la fin de leur mission, la native de Venus avait conservé son âme de leader, attentive aux moindres détails affectant le moral de ses troupes. Se retournant, elle vit la vénusienne lui offrir un regard inquiet. Elle n'avait néanmoins pas oublié d'amener sa coupe de Champagne sur la terrasse._

_« Les douleurs se réveillent de temps en temps. Ça va passer »Répondit-elle dans le but de rassurer son amie._

_« Heureusement que les brûlures que tu as eu au visage étaient plus légères et n'ont pas laissé de cicatrices »remarqua Minako en se plaçant aux côtés de Rei._

_« Malheureusement mon bras restera marqué lui »ajouta la Miko, réaliste sur son état._

_« Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu te venir en aide à ce moment-là… »Commença doucement celle qui fut Sailor Venus._

_«Ça t'était impossible, tu étais en Angleterre »_

_Rei n'obtint pour toute réponse qu'un silence peiné de la part de Minako. Soucieuse de vouloir rassurer la jeune star, elle ajouta : _

_« Et puis tu ne pouvais pas prévoir que l'ennemi nous attaquerait avec une telle puissance… »_

_« Ça n'enlève rien au fait que je n'étais pas sur place. Si une menace devait refaire surface, je mettrai un terme à ma carrière. Mon devoir de senshi passe avant tout le reste ! »Affirma solennellement l'Idole._

_« Non ! Tu ne dois pas à nouveau sacrifier Minako Aino ! Elle est aussi importante que Sailor Venus ! »Lui répondit Rei en la regardant droit dans les yeux._

_« Tu n'abandonnes jamais Reiko »s'amusa Minako, à présent souriante et satisfaite de l'inquiétude qu'elle avait fait naître dans le regard de la Miko._

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu m'as appris l'importance de cette vie présente et je ne l'oublierai pas. Mais si nous devions faire de nouveau face à une menace ennemi, je mettrai ma carrière entre parenthèses car notre mission est et reste prioritaire. Et puis…je ne veux plus jamais te voir blessée…si je peux te l'éviter de quelque façon que ce soit, cela vaut bien un petit sacrifice »lui avoua la vénusienne à présent rougissante et terriblement gênée de sa confession._

_« Merci »répondit simplement la martienne dans un sourire._

_« Tu… »Commença Minako dont le regard évitait soigneusement celui de Rei._

_« Hum ? »_

_« Tu m'as manquée Reiko…un an, c'est long, non ? »Confia à voix basse la native de Venus, soudainement timide._

_« Oui un an c'est long…Je suis désolée d'avoir disparu si longtemps à Kyoto mais j'avais besoin de cet entraînement si je veux un jour pouvoir reprendre la gestion du temple»répondit simplement la native de Mars qui avait bien du mal à cacher ses joues rougissantes._

_« Je ne te reproche rien, en plus ça serait gonflé de ma part vu la vie que je mène ! »Lança Minako sur le ton de la plaisanterie, tentant de surmonter le malaise qu'elle ressentait. Rei était la seule personne au monde qui parvenait à l'impressionner, devant laquelle elle se sentait mise à nue, vulnérable._

_« Tu m'as manquée aussi »dit rapidement la Miko, gênée à son tour._

_Le silence se fit. Aucune des deux jeunes-femmes n'osaient se regarder dans les yeux. Minako scrutait nerveusement sa coupe de Champagne tandis que le regard de Rei se perdait dans le lointain. Soudain, le son d'une valse se fit entendre suivi d'exclamations provenant de la salle voisine. Prenant son courage à deux mains, la jeune star tendit sa main à Rei. La Miko regarda la main de son amie puis la prit après un instant d'hésitation. Toujours incapable de regarder l'Idole dans les yeux, elle commença : _

_« Tu es sûre ? »_

_« Oui pourquoi ? Je ne devrais pas ? »Demanda, curieuse, la vénusienne qui affichait un large sourire de satisfaction._

_« Disons que…la dance n'est pas mon fort »avoua pudiquement Rei._

_« Oh ce n'est pas grave, je vais t'apprendre, tu vas voir que ça n'a rien de compliqué »lui répondit la native de Venus dans un léger rire._

_Rei se laissa guider par le rythme volontairement lent de Minako et parvint à reproduire les pas même si elle manqua de lui écraser les pieds à quelques reprises. La danse était rythmée par le rire mélodieux de l'Idole pour qui la danse était une véritable seconde nature. Elle semblait en outre trouver la gaucherie de la Miko adorable. Progressivement, elle se rapprocha de la martienne pour finir blottie dans ses bras. La valse se terminait mais aucune des deux ne semblait décidée à cesser de danser. Rei prit doucement Minako dans ses bras et s'enivra du parfum émanant de sa chevelure._

_Elles continuèrent à danser ainsi, insouciantes du monde qui les entourait et désireuses que le temps s'arrête face à ce bonheur si simple et pourtant si exceptionnel pour elles. Radieuse, Minako leva doucement la tête, qui reposait jusque alors au creux du cou de Rei, et vint trouver doucement, chastement les lèvres de la martienne. D'abord agréablement surprise, la Miko serra plus fort la vénusienne et l'embrassa à son tour plus fougueusement. Le baiser dura jusqu'à ce que le manque d'oxygène les oblige à y mettre un terme. S'agrippant aux vêtements de Rei, Minako chuchota d'une voix tremblante :_

_« Ne me quitte plus jamais Reiko…ne pars plus là où je ne peux t'atteindre »_

_Surprise et peinée par la soudaine vulnérabilité de celle qui fut Sailor Venus, la leader des Senshis, Rei caressa doucement les cheveux de celle-ci et y déposa de légers baisers. Elle lui murmura ensuite à l'oreille : « je te le promets » avant de l'embrasser de nouveau._

_Le temps s'était finalement résolu à réunir de nouveau Venus et Mars. Il avait fallu un an de silence complet entre les deux jeunes femmes pour qu'elles se retrouvent et mettent enfin un terme à leur jeu de séduction relativement puéril, à leurs taquineries toutes adolescentes. Rei se souvenait et se souviendrait toujours de leur premier baiser échangé quelques années plus tôt, et à quel point il l'avait électrisée, mais elle n'avait pas non plus oublié leurs emplois du temps respectifs qui leur avaient rendu incroyablement difficile le simple fait de se voir, de se parler autour d'un café et le téléphone ne remplaçait malheureusement d'aucune façon ces instants où la martienne pouvait regarder la vénusienne dans les yeux._

_Minako avait travaillé d'arrache-pied pendant quatre ans pour percer à l'international et elle était bien consciente du prix à payer. Rei, de son côté, avait terminé le lycée brillamment, et avait pris la décision de partir à Kyoto parfaire son entraînement de Miko pendant un an._

_La martienne constatait avec amusement qu'elle avait rencontré celle qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer durant toutes ces années grâce à Usagi et que c'était finalement leur princesse qui, via son propre mariage, leur avait permis d'être réunies à nouveau ce soir._

_« Une ballade sur la plage te tente ? »Proposa doucement la native de Mars à celle qui restait paisiblement dans ses bras._

_« Ta proposition est tentante car un peu de calme me ferait du bien mais… »Commença Minako avec un large sourire en direction de son amie._

_« Mais quoi ? »Demanda doucement Rei avec un sourire tendre._

_«C'est dur de quitter des bras aussi confortables… »Avoua en rougissant l'Idole._

_« Ils sont à ta disposition pour toute la soirée et au-delà si tu le souhaites »Lui assura la Miko sur un ton doux et rassurant._

_La native de Venus eut du mal à cacher sa surprise. Elle avait l'impression de retrouver celle qu'elle avait connue il y a si longtemps et à qui elle n'avait finalement jamais peut-être laissé la possibilité de s'exprimer ainsi. Ses taquineries perpétuelles plaçaient Rei constamment sur la défensive et Minako avait bien conscience à présent à quel point, même si elle lui avait lancé de nombreuses perches, il avait été difficile pour la Miko d'exprimer ses sentiments à une idole bien trop versée sur les mauvais tours._

_Prenant la main qui lui était offerte, la vénusienne suivit son amie sur la plage. Le vent marin vivifiant faisait danser les cheveux, bouclés pour l'occasion, de la native de Venus._

_« Le calme fait vraiment du bien ! Parfois je t'envie Reiko de vivre dans un environnement aussi paisible qu'un temple. Le calme est pour moi un luxe qui se fait trop rare… »Commença l'Idole._

_« Tu veux vivre dans un temple ? Tu ne tiendrais pas une semaine ! » S'amusa la Miko._

_« Qu'en sais-tu ? Je pourrais bien t'étonner ma chère Mars ! »Répondit sur un air de défit la jeune star._

_« Je n'ose même pas imaginer le chaos que tu pourrais causer là-bas ! »S'amusa la martienne._

_« Parfois je me demande combien de temps je vais pouvoir poursuivre ma carrière. J'adore ce que je fais, j'aime mes fans et ils me le rendent bien mais, comme tout le monde, j'aspire à une vie privée… »_

_« Si tu as besoin de te ressourcer, n'hésite pas à venir au temple, tu y seras toujours la bienvenue »Lui assura Rei._

_« J'entame ma tournée mondiale le mois prochain. Elle va durer six mois. Je compte bien prendre des vacances ensuite. J'en aurai fatalement besoin de toute façon »_

_« Si tu veux les passer à Hikawa, tu es la bienvenue »Répéta la Miko en la regardant tendrement dans les yeux._

_« Merci Reiko. Bon, l'avantage d'avoir à présent une carrière internationale est que je vais pouvoir me permettre de sortir de nouvel album tous les deux à trois ans et faire juste une tournée mondiale pour le promouvoir. Avec quelques promos en plus, je devrais avoir plus de temps pour moi qu'au Japon. Je pense que tous ces efforts en valaient la peine. »_

_« Tu as fait ce qui te semblait juste donc oui ça en valait la peine »_

_« Pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir eu plus de temps à te consacrer. J'aurais tellement aimé que les choses se passent différemment »constata avec amertume l'Idole._

_« Tout cela est du passé à présent et puis j'avais mes études également donc on peut dire que les torts sont partagés »répondit Rei dans un sourire._

_« Je veux qu'on rattrape tout ce temps perdu Reiko ! »Affirma avec fermeté Minako._

_« Ça me va ! »Répondit simplement la Miko en riant._

_« Je ne sais pas si on va pouvoir aller plus loin Mina, nous ne sommes plus éclairés par les flambeaux par ici… »_

_« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ma chère Reiko, regarde… » Minako ouvrit doucement la paume de sa main droite et une lumière dorée, solaire illumina la plage autour d'elles._

_« Tu as conservé tes pouvoirs ? »S'exclama la martienne, figée par la surprise._

_« Oui mais n'en dit rien à Artemis. Tu connais sa manie de s'inquiéter pour un rien »répondit la vénusienne en envoyant un clin d'œil à son amie._

_« Très bien, je garderai le secret »promit la native de Mars._

_« On aurait du commencer la soirée directement ici, on se serait davantage amusées ! »Constata avec regret la native de Venus._

_« Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas les mariages »Demanda Rei, intriguée._

_« Non, je déteste les mariages ! »_

_« Tiens, j'aurais juré le contraire »S'exclama Rei d'un ton taquin._

_« Comment je pourrai les aimer alors que je ne pourrai jamais avoir cette chance… »Continua Minako, à présent mélancolique._

_« C'est sûr que tu vas avoir du mal à trouver quelqu'un qui accepte de t'épouser ! »constata la Miko sur un ton faussement sérieux._

_« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Reiko ! Je peux avoir n'importe qui juste en claquant des doigts et tu le sais ! La preuve ! »_

_La native de Venus claqua des doigts et observa la réaction de la martienne. Elle n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un haussement de sourcil._

_« Ça ne compte pas avec toi Reiko, tu es hors catégorie »constata sérieusement la vénusienne, tentant vainement de ne pas perdre la face._

_« Si tu le dis…plus sérieusement, pourquoi tu ne pourrai pas te marier ? »demanda de nouveau Rei, intriguée par la tournure que prenait la conversation._

_« Tu me déçois, tu es lente cette fois-ci Reiko… »Lâcha Minako, à présent gênée._

_La Miko fronça les sourcils quelque instants puis sentit son visage rougir fortement, ce qui provoqua un éclat de rire chez l'Idole._

_« Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de nous marier dans notre vie précédente. Le mariage était planifié mais malheureusement la Lune fut détruite avant. J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir y remédier dans cette vie-ci »Avoua à voix basse Minako, d'un ton empli de regrets._

_« On peut se marier, il suffit d'aller à l'étranger. Enfin, ça ne sera pas pour ce soir car je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut sous la main… »Confessa en toussa légèrement Rei qui peinait à cacher son malaise._

_Minako éclata de rire à nouveau et offrit son plus beau sourire à la native de Mars qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir devant l'incomparable beauté de la jeune star. Cette dernière finalement s'accroupit et prit une poignée de sable qu'elle lui montra._

_« Ce sable est la preuve de notre engagement. Je le garderai sur moi le temps que tu me demandes en mariage en bonne et due forme Mars ! En attendant, tu es engagée envers moi ! »_

_« Du sable en guise de fiançailles, c'est original »S'étonna la martienne._

_« Tu n'avais qu'à prévoir ! »Lui rétorqua la vénusienne, visiblement satisfaite de son idée. Elle se retourna, mit le sable dans sa poche et décida de repartir vers le lieu des festivités. Rei la suivit, incapable de réaliser tout ce qui venait de se passer en l'espace de quelques instants. Son cerveau risquait de mettre quelques jours à imprimer l'ampleur des événements de cette folle soirée._

_Elles arrivèrent finalement à la porte de la chambre de Minako. Rei souhaita bonne nuit à sa fiancée qui saisit l'occasion pour l'embrasser, cette fois-ci avec passion. La Miko sentit les doigts fin et légers de l'Idole courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale, ce qui lui procura des frissons. La vénusienne sentit son amie se raidir et se satisfit de l'effet qu'elle produisait sur la martienne. Malgré la gêne qui l'habitait, Rei souhaitait prolonger cet instant délicieux. Elle venait de retrouver celle qui n'avait cessé de hanter ses pensées pendant de si longues années et elle n'était pas disposée à la laisser filer de nouveau. Elle commença alors à caresser doucement les cheveux de l'Idole qui l'attira progressivement, sans qu'elle s'en rende réellement compte, dans sa chambre._

_Les vêtements tombèrent rapidement, faibles remparts qu'ils étaient face à des années d'envies, de désirs inassouvis, de frustrations tenaces et quotidiennes. La passion s'empara des deux jeunes femmes et les tint éveillées toute la nuit. Au petit matin, Minako s'endormit doucement, paisiblement dans les bras de Rei. Un léger sourire éclairait son visage. La Miko aurait tant aimé que le temps suspende son cours afin qu'elle puisse contempler le corps si parfait de la native de Venus jusqu'à satiété mais la fatigue l'emporta également quelques instants plus tard._

_Ce n'est que vers 12h que Rei se réveilla. Elle constata immédiatement que Minako n'était plus dans ses bras ni dans le lit. La chambre ne semblait pas avoir gardé la moindre trace de son passage. Saisissant sa montre restée sur la table de chevets, afin de vérifier l'heure, elle remarqua un morceau de papier. Il contenait simplement les mots « Pardonne-moi » et était signé « Mina ». La Miko se figea dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Elle n'avait pas encore pris conscience de ce que lui réservaient les prochains mois._

**Dans un bar de Shibuya- Tokyo**

Rei constatait avec amertume que le retour de ses pouvoirs avait également influé sur son métabolisme. De nouveau Senshi, elle remarquait, non sans regrets, que l'alcool n'avait plus le moindre effet sur elle. Dieu sait pourtant que s'enivrer l'aurait vraiment aidée à se confier à Ami mais visiblement, le destin ne semblait pas disposé à lui simplifier la tache.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle décida de lever les yeux vers son amie. La native de Mercure restait bouche bée, son verre s'étant arrêté à mi-chemin de ses lèvres. S'efforçant de retrouver ses esprits, elle bredouilla maladroitement :

« Tu…tu t'es fiancée avec Minako ? »

Rei n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un hochement de tête. Encore sous le choc de la révélation, Ami reprit : « Mais pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit? »

« Je comptais le faire mais vu que Minako resta injoignable ensuite, je n'étais même plus sûre que tout ça avait bien eu lieu… »Répondit simplement la martienne.

« Son comportement est pour le moins étrange c'est clair. Alors certes, il y a eu cette tournée mondiale mais elle est rentrée depuis quelques mois…Mais je t'avoue que ce qui m'intrigue le plus est ce mot qu'elle t'a laissée »Reprit la mercurienne à présent de nouveau en pleine possession de ses moyens et entrée, de ce fait, en intense réflexion.

« Au début je pensais qu'elle s'excusait de m'avoir fait faux-bon ce matin-là mais vu son comportement ensuite, cette possibilité me semble de moins en moins logique »S'interrogea à son tour la Miko.

« Si elle avait voulu que tu lui pardonnes des erreurs futures, elle aurait écrit quelque chose du style 'me pardonneras-tu ?', or, elle a utilisé le présent donc ça sous-entend qu'elle voulait que tu lui pardonnes quelque chose qu'elle avait fait, et même venait de faire »

La martienne resta stupéfaite devant la capacité d'analyse dont jouissait toujours son amie malgré la quantité importante d'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgitée au cours de la soirée. Elle se dit qu'Ami n'était décidément pas le cerveau du groupe pour rien.

« Quelque chose qu'elle aurait fait…Mais elle s'était déjà excusée du fait qu'on se soit si peu vues durant quatre ans… »Constata dubitativement la native de Mars.

« Ou bien il s'agit tout simplement de quelque chose qu'elle a fait précisément ce soir-là… »Lança la native de Mercure.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas… »Répondit Rei toujours en intense interrogation.

« Je pense qu'il ne sert à rien de multiplier ainsi les hypothèses, nous ne sommes pas dans la tête de Minako »Constata Ami avec un léger sourire.

« Et donc ? »Se risqua la martienne.

« Tu ne pourras savoir réellement de quoi il retourne tant que tu n'auras pas eu une explication avec elle…»répondit simplement la futur médecin.

« Oui je sais mais elle refuse d'en parler avec moi… »Avoua la Miko, peinée par ce qu'elle considérait comme un aveu de faiblesse.

« Minako doit prendre ses responsabilités et cesser de fuir perpétuellement ! Elle n'a plus 15 ans et vous êtes fiancées. J'estime qu'elle te doit bien ça ! »S'emporta la mercurienne à la grande surprise de Rei.

« De toute façon, je veux comprendre et je n'abandonnerai pas tant qu'elle n'aura pas répondu à mes questions »Ajouta avec fermeté la native de Mars.

« Oui, je pense que tu as raison Rei. Et puis tu sais bien que Minako sait être buttée quand elle le souhaite mais qu'elle finit toujours par reconnaître ses torts… »

« …plus ou moins »Poursuivit avec ironie la Miko.

« Je suis sûre qu'elle a mûri et a fait des efforts dans ce sens ces dernières années. Tu dois juste persévérer et ne pas perdre patience »dit Ami sur un ton rassurant.

« Je comptais retourner la voir demain matin…hum…ce matin je veux dire… »

« Tu dois savoir si vos fiançailles tiennent toujours ou si elle souhaite les rompre. Vous ne pouvez pas rester ainsi dans le flou, ce n'est correct ni pour toi ni pour Minako »

Rei sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement à la perspective que l'Idole puisse souhaiter dissoudre leur engagement. Ami se leva brutalement et décida qu'il était temps pour elle de rentrer retrouver Nephrite dont elle espérait qu'il ne lui tiendrait pas trop rigueur de l'avoir abandonné ainsi au cours de ses rares moments de temps libres.

La mercurienne repartit raisonnablement en taxi et laissa ainsi Rei seule face à ses peurs et angoisses. Retourner voir Minako quelques heures plus tard allait de nouveau relever de l'épreuve au sens propre du terme puisque une nouvelle inconnue venait de faire son apparition dans l'équation, à savoir que l'Idole pouvait très bien avoir décidé de dissoudre leurs fiançailles. Cette simple pensée procurait des sueurs froides à la martienne car cette alliance apparaissait comme le dernier rempart la protégeant de la rupture que semblait désirer la vénusienne. Certes, les fiançailles n'étaient pas un contrat de l'importance du mariage mais ils constituaient néanmoins une promesse solennelle qu'il n'était pas nécessairement aisé de rompre.

La Miko rentra ainsi au temple Hikawa, bercée par le train d'idées noires qui défilaient dans sa tête. Elle s'efforçait de se rassurer en martelant le fait qu'il ne lui servait à rien d'aller plaider sa cause si elle la considérait perdue d'avance. Elle ne pouvait néanmoins s'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment quant à cet entretien à présent si proche.

Elle se coucha ainsi, bien décidée à profiter des quelques heures de sommeil qu'elle avait devant elle car elle savait à quel point elle aurait besoin d'énergie pour affronter la native de Venus et son caractère parfois irascible.

**Dans une boîte à la monde de Shibuya- Tokyo**

Il était des moments où Minako maudissait sa nature de Senshi et cette soirée était l'un de ceux-ci. Elle avait beau boire verre sur verre, son métabolisme si particulier l'empêchait de s'enivrer et Dieu sait pourtant qu'elle en aurait eu bien besoin. Totalement à rebours de tous les gens présents, l'Idole ne parvenait pas à éprouver le moindre plaisir à être là, à danser et être en compagnie de l'un des jeunes hommes les plus convoités du Japon. Poursuivie par le regard profond et perçant de Rei, son visage peiné et fatigué, mais toujours aussi séduisant, refusait obstinément de quitter la moindre pensée de la native de Venus.

Elle s'astreint malgré tout à faire bonne figure et à ne rien laisser transparaître afin de ne pas froisser celui qui avait accepté de l'accompagner lors de cette soirée et qui semblait s'amuser comme jamais en sa compagnie. Ryuta adorait l'ambiance et la musique diffusée dans ce haut lieu des nuits tokyoïtes mais il éprouvait également une fierté manifeste à être le cavalier de la grande Minako Aino. La perspective de peut-être devenir son nouveau _boyfriend_ l'emplissait d'une excitation fébrile, palpable. Sortir avec la nouvelle star planétaire procurerait un indéniable boost à sa carrière et accélérerait peut-être sa percée au niveau international. Le jeune homme avait tant à y gagner qu'il comptait bien faire sienne l'Idole avant l'aube.

Minako n'était pas dupe et avait rapidement cerné les intentions du jeune acteur. Elle n'avait jamais été contre quelques aventures d'un soir au cours de cette année mais la situation actuelle avec Rei accaparait la moindre de ses pensées et la renvoyait systématiquement à cette fameuse nuit d'il y a un an. Elle en venait à se demander si elle allait devoir se résoudre à rompre leurs fiançailles afin de définitivement briser le lien qui l'unissait à la martienne. Cette perspective l'envahissait d'une peur violente, incontrôlable et elle devait alors lutter pour ne pas sombrer dans la panique pure. Elle manipulait fébrilement la petite boîte en ébène gravée des emblèmes de Mars et Venus entrelacés, qu'elle ne quittait jamais et qui contenait le sable de leur promesse.

Elle avait bien conscience qu'en brisant le vœu échangé ce soir-là, elle détruirait irrémédiablement la relation qu'elle avait construite avec Rei au cours des ses dernières années. Leur amitié, leur complicité, ce lien si fusionnel qui existait entre elles retournerait au néant. L'Idole savait qu'elle ne cesserait jamais d'aimer la native de Mars du fait de leur passé, de leur vie antérieure et parce qu'elle était tout simplement son âme sœur qui avait traversé le temps, les époques, les mondes. La martienne, de son côté, pouvait très bien en venir à la haïr, puisque la haine était un sentiment si ambivalent à l'amour, et finir par totalement l'oublier. Minako souhaitait parvenir à ce résultat. Elle comprenait bien que réparer son erreur passait par là. Paradoxalement elle devait blesser celle qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde afin de s'amender. Elle avait également conscience que quitter Rei signifiait renoncer à sa capacité d'aimer et vivre dans la solitude et la tristesse pour le restant de ces jours. Les vénusiens étaient naturellement volages sauf quand ils parvenaient enfin à trouver leur âme sœur. Ils devenaient alors fidèles et incapables de sentiments pour une autre personne.

En renonçant à aimer Rei, Minako renonçait tout simplement à l'amour, un comble pour Sailor Venus. Elle se consolait en se disant qu'elle continuerait à revoir la martienne chaque nuit mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir plus. Ce sentiment si humain qu'est l'égoïsme l'étreignait douloureusement. Renoncer au bonheur, pourtant si proche, lui était effroyablement pénible. Si seulement la Miko n'avait pu ne jamais retrouver ses souvenirs ! L'ironie de tout cela est qu'elle avait tout fait il y cinq ans pour que la native de Mars recouvre la mémoire sans y parvenir. Le destin lui avait joué un bien mauvais tour il y a un an, en faisant retrouver ses souvenirs à celle qu'elle aimait, et elle devait à présent réussir à entraver son cours.

Vers les 3h du matin, Ryuta quitta les lieux avec Minako à son bras. Les paparazzis présents les bombardèrent avec avidité de flashs avant qu'ils ne s'engouffrent dans une berline sombre en destination de l'hôtel de la jeune femme.

Dans la voiture, l'Idole serrait les dents. Elle se devait d'entamer cette relation pour faire taire les journalistes, dans l'intérêt de sa carrière. Elle pouvait être considérée comme purement professionnelle finalement mais elle redoutait l'arrivée à l'hôtel car elle savait à quel point il allait lui être difficile d'éprouver du désir pour le jeune homme quand tous ses sens étaient accaparés par une certaine Miko, vivant non loin de là.

Serrant la petite boîte d'ébène présente dans sa poche, elle remarqua à peine l'arrêt du véhicule devant l'hôtel. Elle suivit Ryuta qui descendait rapidement de la voiture et les deux jeunes stars se dirigèrent vers la chambre 305.

**Note de l'auteur :** Une référence au premier film de Ghost in the Shell s'est glissée à deux reprises dans ce chapitre. Saurez-vous la retrouver ?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre VI**

_**ATTENTION : Je ne possède en rien l'œuvre qu'est Sailor Moon et tous ses dérivés, dont PGSM. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de Mme Naoko Takeuchi.**_

_**Je serais très flattée si vous me laissiez une review. J'accepte toutes les critiques, pour peu qu'elles soient constructives ;)**_

_**Un grand merci à Natsu82, ma beta readeur.**_

**Royaume du Millénium d'argent – Lune**

_Rei se réveilla et fut agréablement surprise de trouver son commandant endormie profondément à ses côtés. Elle ne put s'empêcher de déposer un léger baiser sur les cheveux de la native de Venus qui n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un faible gémissement. Remarquant l'heure déjà tardive, la martienne entreprit de réveiller la vénusienne dont le tour de garde devait commencer dans quarante cinq minutes._

_« Mina, c'est l'heure… »Commença doucement Rei en caressant tendrement les cheveux de la jeune femme._

_«…encore cinq minutes… »Fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint._

_« Tu dois prendre la relève d'ici moins de trois quart d'heure »_

_« Je sais mais s'il te plaît Reiko, je suis fatiguée… »Marmonna faiblement la jeune femme._

_« Oui je sais bien mais ce sont malheureusement les ordres de la reine… »Répondit doucement la native de Mars en embrassant doucement le front de son amie._

_Devant le rappel de son devoir, aussi rébarbatif fut-il, Minako se redressa, bailla fortement et entreprit de se frotter les yeux pour dissiper le sommeil qui les maintenait scellés encore quelques instants plus tôt. Rei sourit à cette vue. Son commandant avait décidément un côté adorable qu'elle était seule à avoir le privilège de voir._

_« Ça va aller ? »Tenta la martienne._

_« Oui, il faut de toute façon ! »Répondit fermement Sailor Venus._

_« Je pourrais t'aider tu sais… »Proposa simplement la native de Mars._

_« Je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais faire dans ton état Reiko mais merci, c'est gentil de proposer »S'amusa la jeune femme._

_Rei, vexée, arbora rapidement, malgré elle, une mine boudeuse, ce qui fit rire de plus belle Minako._

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, je tiendrai le coup ! Mais bon, je t'avoue que j'ai hâte que ça se termine car trois jours sans dormir, c'est plutôt ardu… »_

_« Je me doute bien et j'en suis désolée »_

_« Ah mais ce n'est pas de ta faute ! C'était ma décision et je l'assume. Si moi, commandant des Inner Senshis, je ne prends pas mes responsabilités je ne vois pas qui va pouvoir les prendre à ma place et puis je dois montrer l'exemple »Se félicita la native de Venus dont la fierté naturelle ne semblait pas le moins du monde avoir souffert de cette rétrogradation, ce qui soulagea Sailor Mars._

_« Je suis contente de voir que tu prends les choses ainsi. J'avais peur que la passation de commandement t'ait mis un coup au moral »_

_« Bah ! Ami est très qualifiée pour me suppléer et puis ce n'est que pour une semaine donc je prends mon mal en patience et serre les dents en attendant. Je prends tout cela comme un test que la reine devait me faire passer. Eprouver ma loyauté pour me faire reconnaître mes erreurs en quelque sorte… »_

_« Je te félicite de prendre tout cela avec tant de philosophie Mina, je ne te savais pas si sage ! »Toisa Rei._

_« Je suis commandant et je n'ai pas volé ma place, dois-je te le rappeler ma chère Reiko ? »Répondit la vénusienne avec un large sourire._

_« Non, non, ça ira ! »S'exclama la blessée, pas en état ni en position de tenir tête aux assauts de chatouilles dont était friande sa fiancée à son égard._

_« J'ai hâte d'être à demain ! Je ne dormirai pas seule… »Constata Minako avec un sourire taquin._

_« Ah mais Ami ne m'a pas autorisée à sortir avant la semaine prochaine… »Dit la Miko incrédule._

_« Qui a dit que nous dormirions dans ma chambre ? »Continua Sailor Venus d'un air satisfait._

_« Mais Mina, on ne peut pas dormir ensemble ici, on pourrait nous voir… »Constata gênée la martienne._

_« Autant que je sache, la porte ferme. Bon, certes, pas à clef mais à part Ami, personne ne vient ici la nuit et si notre petit génie devait être le témoin d'une scène interdite aux mineurs, je pense qu'elle s'enfuirait en courant ! »Répondit Minako, particulièrement amusée et enthousiasmée par son idée._

_« Pourquoi il faut toujours que je te suive dans ce genre de plans insensés... »Se lamenta la native de Mars._

_« Parce que tu m'aimes plus que tout et que tu ne peux te passer de moi »Répondit avec confiance et aplomb la vénusienne._

_« En plus ce lit est minuscule, on ne tiendra jamais à deux dedans ! »_

_« On devra se serrer mais au moins on n'aura pas froid même si je suis sûre qu'on aurait trouvé moult moyens de se réchauffer…»Dit la native de Venus en affichant un large sourire de satisfaction quand elle vit le visage de la martienne se colorer de pourpre._

_« Je suppose que, de toute façon, quoi que je dise je ne te dissuaderai pas donc soit, c'est ta nouvelle chambre jusqu'à la semaine prochaine ! » Se résolut la Miko, apparemment blasée mais secrètement amusée par les idées toujours plus farfelues de sa partenaire._

_« Yeah ! Je suis sûre que ce nouveau lit va stimuler ma créativité ! »_

_« Hum ! Mina, il te reste 25 minutes pour te rendre au poste de garde… »Rappela sérieusement Rei._

_« Je sais ma chère Reiko mais j'ai besoin de motivation là… »Soupira la native de Venus, faussement ennuyée par la situation._

_« Ah ? Et qu'est-ce qui te motiverait à accomplir ton devoir, ce soir encore ? »Demanda candidement Sailor Mars._

_« Que tu accomplisses le tien »répondit rapidement son commandant._

_« Je ne te suis pas là… »Avoua non sans gêne la native de Mars._

_« Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà oublié ta promesse de m'aimer, de me chérir, de me satisfaire à tous les niveaux… »Répondit langoureusement la jeune femme._

_« Autant que je sache, nous sommes fiancées mais pas encore mariées et la satisfaction n'a jamais fait partie de ce type de contrat… »Constata Rei qui avait parfaitement compris où Minako voulait en venir mais qui souhaitait continuer à la taquiner._

_« Ah mais il fait partie de mon contrat auquel tu t'es engagée Reiko. Tu y es tenue maintenant ! »Appuya malicieusement la vénusienne._

_« Je doute que nous ayons le temps et je ne suis pas sûre que mon état… »Commença la Miko._

_« Je cours vite, très vite, et j'ai confiance en tes capacités »L'interrompit la native de Venus avant d'embrasser fougueusement la martienne, faisant ainsi taire toute envie d'objection._

_La petite chambre d'hôpital s'emplit alors rapidement du désir ardant des deux jeunes femmes, le feu étreignant de nouveau la lumière, celle constamment cherchée, aimée, désirée._

_Une fois rhabillée, Venus regarda sa montre : 'cinq minutes pour traverser le château et aller jusqu'au poste de garde ? Un jeu d'enfant' Pensa-t-elle._

_« Tu sais Reiko, quand on aura résolu le problème du Ginzuishou, j'aimerais vraiment qu'on se marie… »Dit simplement la vénusienne en passant la porte de la chambre de Mars mais déjà, le sommeil pesait lourdement sur les paupières de la blessée. _

_« Bonne nuit Rei-Bear, fais de beaux rêves »Ajouta Minako, amusée par le visage doux et enfantin qu'arborait sa fiancée quand elle s'endormait._

_Sailor Venus se mit traverser les couloirs du château à vive allure en prenant bien soin de rétablir son masque de sérieux et de rigidité propre à son rôle de commandement. Une longue nuit s'annonçait mais elle se consolait en se disant qu'elle aurait ainsi tout loisir de repenser à ces délicieuses vingt dernières minutes._

**Hôtel grand Hyatt de Roppongi- Tokyo**

11h30. Rei arrivait devant la chambre 305 et se demandait déjà logiquement si Minako serait présente vu l'heure tardive. Elle connaissait l'hyperactivité de l'Idole et se lever tard n'était clairement pas dans ses habitudes. Ses problèmes d'insomnie récurrents n'y étaient d'ailleurs pas étrangers.

Elle toqua à la porte et attendit. Une jeune femme habillée d'un seul peignoir, aux traits tirés, ouvrit la porte pour la refermer aussitôt d'un air surpris et quelque peu paniqué.

« Minako, ouvre immédiatement cette porte ou je me ferai un plaisir de la brûler ! »Lança la martienne avec fermeté. La vénusienne dut sentir que sa fiancée ne plaisantait pas puisqu'elle se montra de nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux aujourd'hui… »Commença la vénusienne qui peinait à se réveiller.

« La même chose qu'hier »Répondit la Miko avec un sourire amer.

La native de Venus soupira profondément quand une voix masculine se fit entendre derrière.

« Qui vient nous faire chier à une heure pareille ? »

« Hum…Ryuta, il est 11h30 quand même. Mais va te recoucher, je gère la situation »Négocia la jeune femme.

« Non, je veux voir la tête de celui qui a le culot de venir jusqu'ici nous emmerder ! »Dit-il en traversant rapidement la chambre d'hôtel. Minako tenta de l'arrêter mais le jeune homme était à présent trop énervé et elle ne pouvait se permettre de faire démonstration de sa force surhumaine sur lui.

« Bon, c'est pour quoi ? »Dit-il en se présentant simplement vêtu d'un caleçon à la porte de la chambre, les cheveux ébouriffés.

« Dehors ! »Fut la seule réponse de Rei dont le regard se durcit de façon terrifiante.

« Quoi ? »S'exclama-t-il, peinant à cacher le malaise qui l'envahissait.

« DEHORS !»Répondit avec fermeté et autorité la native de Mars.

Le jeune homme était à présent paralysé par une terreur incompréhensible et incommensurable. Il eut aussi subitement très chaud au crane et sentit une odeur de brûlé. Portant instinctivement la main à ses cheveux, il sentit que ceux-ci étaient en train de se consummer. Pris de panique, il courut réunir ses affaires et se rua hors de l'appartement en sous-vêtements et en criant « mais c'est quoi ce délire ? »

Rei entra dans la chambre et remarqua le désordre ambiant. Des vêtements jonchaient le sol et des bouteilles d'alcool, à moitié vides, traînaient encore sur la table basse du salon.

« Ce n'est pas très gentil d'avoir fait ça à Ryuta, sa facture chez le coiffeur risque d'être salée »Ne put s'empêcher de constater Minako, amusée par la situation et secrètement flattée de la jalousie affichée de sa fiancée.

« Je vois que tu ne t'ennuis pas en mon absence »Constata la martienne d'un ton amer.

« Je t'ai pourtant dit que je ne te devais rien »répondit l'Idole, assise sur le canapé, occupée désormais à se masser les tempes afin de dissiper la migraine qui tapait tambours battants.

« Justement si puisque nous sommes fiancées »Ajouta la native de Mars dont le ton de voix était à présent ferme et décidé.

« Et ? »

« Le vœu de fidélité, tu connais ? »

« Mais…écoute, à quoi t'attendais-tu Mars ? Je suis la réincarnation de Sailor Venus, dois-je te le rappeler ? »Dit froidement la vénusienne qui n'appréciait pas du tout la tournure que prenait la conversation.

« Justement ! Je sais que les vénusiens sont volages tant qu'ils n'ont pas trouvé leur âme sœur mais ils font preuve d'une fidélité absolue une fois qu'ils l'ont trouvée ».

« Parfaitement et donc, qu'en déduis-tu ? »

Rei resta silencieuse devant la conclusion qui s'imposait mais qu'elle se refusait à énoncer. Elle voyait bien que l'Idole savourait déjà sa victoire.

« Vu que tu ne sembles pas vouloir le dire, je vais le faire à ta place. Tu n'es pas mon âme sœur Mars ! »Dit la native de Venus d'un ton triomphal mais en prenant malgré tout bien soin d'éviter le regard de la Miko.

« Pourquoi avoir voulu te fiancer à moi alors ? »Demanda Rei en haussant inconsciemment le ton.

« J'avais trop bu ce soir-là… »

« Tu mens ! Tu sais comme moi que notre métabolisme de Senshi ne nous permet pas de nous enivrer ! »

« J'étais portée par l'enthousiasme du moment, l'euphorie propre aux mariages »Continua Minako, pas le moins désarçonnée du monde.

« Alors que tu détestes les mariages… »Constata la native de Mars incrédule.

« Ecoute, il n'y a pas de raison particulière. J'ai fait une erreur ce soir-là et je m'excuse de t'avoir fait croire certaines choses…d'avoir joué avec tes sentiments. C'est pour ça que je veux que l'on s'arrête là Mars… »Lâcha à voix basse l'Idole.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! »Cria la martienne, ce qui eut pour effet de pousser la jeune star, surprise, à relever la tête et croiser le regard avec celui de sa fiancée.

Minako vit le désespoir, la souffrance et de grosses larmes couler le long des joues de Rei. Depuis le début de la conversation, la vénusienne avait senti le sol se dérober sous ses pieds pour la faire chuter dans un abime sans fond où elle était dépecée vivante de ses sentiments, de la moindre de ses émotions. Privée de son ressenti et abrutie par une douleur insupportable, elle ne répondait plus que mécaniquement, tenant un discours qu'elle s'était martelée de si longues semaines durant.

« Je veux qu'on s'arrête là, que l'on rompe nos fiançailles »Réitéra doucement la native de Venus.

« Je refuse ! Je refuserai tant que je n'en connaîtrais pas la véritable raison ! »S'entêta la martienne.

« Je ne t'aime plus, c'est aussi simple que ça… »Avoua l'Idole d'une voix blême.

« Et depuis quand n'as-tu plus de sentiments de moi ? »Bredouilla la native de Mars qui accusait sévèrement le coup.

« Depuis le lendemain…»Répondit simplement la jeune femme sans la moindre émotion.

Rei réprima un haut le cœur à l'entente de la sentence et cria, éperdue : « Mais pourquoi me le dire seulement maintenant ? Pourquoi avoir attendu un an ? »

« Je suis lâche. Je préfère la fuite à la franchise. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps…»Répondit avec un sourire amer la native de Venus.

Minako sentait le regard brûlant de Rei posé sur elle. Elle entendait les sanglots de la Miko filtrer à travers ses dents serrées et les articulations de ses doigts craquer sous la pression de ses poings. Elle-même avait gardé ses poings fermés depuis le début de la conversation et sentait à présent le sang se répandre sous ses ongles.

« Je ne veux plus que l'on se voit, que l'on se parle ou que l'on ait le moindre contact… »Continua la vénusienne.

« Tu auras alors tout le loisir de t'envoyer en l'air avec n'importe qui ! »S'indigna la martienne.

« Peut-être que je ne vaux pas mieux… »Constata simplement la jeune star internationale.

« Depuis quand te dévalorises-tu ainsi ? »

« J'ai toujours été lucide avec moi-même. Je ne t'aime plus Rei. J'estime que cette conversation est maintenant terminée donc je ne te retiens pas.»

« Ose me le dire en me face ! »Tenta avec une audace désespérée la native de Mars.

« S'il te plaît Reiko, disparais de ma vie »Dit Minako d'un ton à présent suppliant qui acheva de détruire le cœur de la martienne. En prononçant ses mots, la native de Venus sentit le sien s'arrêter.

Rei quitta la chambre d'un pas rapide, pressé et claqua la porte. Elle s'effondra dans le couloir, secouée par de violents et douloureux sanglots.

Minako tenta de se lever mais sentit ses jambes se dérober. Etreignant la petite boîte d'ébène sur son cœur, elle s'autorisa enfin à fondre en larmes, à sombrer dans le désespoir le plus pur, le plus absolu.

Artemis, qui avait assisté à toute la scène, accourut abasourdi au chevet de son amie sur le point de se briser mentalement. Soudain incroyablement pâle, elle lâcha la minuscule boîte, tachée de sang, et alla rendre tout l'alcool qu'elle avait avalé la veille dans les toilettes.

La peluche prit la boîte et courut vers les toilettes, connaissant l'importance que son amie portait à cet objet il jugea utile qu'elle le garde en sa possession en pareil moment.

« Minako, est-ce que ça va ? » Se risqua-t-il.

« Artemis…je…j'ai besoin d'être seule pour réfléchir…Est-ce que tu pourrais aller vivre chez les Chiba quelques jours ? »Articula difficilement la vénusienne, peinant à remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

« Tu es sûre ? »Douta la peluche qui estimait que sa place était auprès de son amie dans cette épreuve.

« S'il te plaît… »Répondit l'Idole dans une supplique, les yeux emplis de larmes.

Le chat réunit quelques affaires, dont la petite boîte d'ébène, et se mit en route vers le temple Hikawa.

La jeune femme resta immobile. Nuls sentiments de satisfaction ou de soulagement ne l'habitaient. Seul subsistait la souffrance, dans son expression la plus pure, et des remords trop nombreux pour une seule et même personne. Elle n'aurait jamais cru penser cela un jour mais sa mort cinq ans auparavant lui apparaissait infiniment plus douce.

**Domicile des Chiba- Azabu Juban- Tokyo**

Par ce beau jeudi après-midi, Ami, Makoto et Usagi étaient afférées à créer une bannière et des guirlandes en l'honneur de leur amie et nouvelle grande star internationale, Minako Aino.

« Eh les filles, ça vous dirait de faire une petite pause ? »Proposa Usagi avec un large sourire.

« Mais on a commencé il y a à peine une heure!»Protesta Ami

« Tu l'as sur toi ? »Demanda Makoto à voix basse à sa camarade de droite.

« Oui, je l'ai acheté ce matin ! »S'enthousiasma l'ancienne princesse de la Lune, ignorant volontiers la remarque de la native de Mercure.

« Ok, on va regarder ça mais d'abord va faire du thé et ramène les gâteaux ! »Lança la native de Jupiter avec un large sourire à son amie.

« Mais Mako-chan ! »Protesta faiblement Usagi en faisant une moue semblable à Calimero.

« Pas de mais, allez ouste ! »Dit Makoto en poussant légèrement la jeune femme vers la cuisine.

Une fois seule avec Ami, la jeune fleuriste en profita pour parler franchement avec son amie.

« Quelque chose semble te préoccuper Ami »Commença-t-elle.

« Moi ? Non, pas du tout… »Se défendit la mercurienne, gênée de son mensonge.

« Ami, depuis le temps qu'on se connait, je vois bien quand quelque chose te tracasse… »Affirma la native de Jupiter dans un sourire.

« Mako-chan, je… »Commença la futur médecin avant d'être interrompue par le retour bruyant de l'ancienne princesse de la Lune.

« Voici le thé et les gâteaux ! Ça va, j'ai pas été trop longue ? Je ne vous ai pas trop manquées ? »Lança une Usagi enthousiaste à l'idée de dévorer les encas qu'elle venait d'amener.

« Tu as mis le temps »Lui fit remarquer Makoto d'un air taquin.

« Pfffff, puisque c'est comme ça, je prends ta part Mako-chan ! »répondit Usagi en avançant sa main pour saisir la pâtisserie de son amie mais elle fut prise de vitesse par cette dernière qui mit l'assiette à dessert hors de portée.

« Puisque c'est comme ça, je ne te le montrerai pas ! »Dit Usagi d'un ton boudeur en désignant le magazine qui dépassait de son sac, posé non loin de là.

« Usagi-chan, je peux le voir juste une minute »Demanda, à la surprise générale, Ami qui avait repéré Minako en couverture du magazine à scandales.

« Bien sûr, tiens Ami-chan »dit la jeune femme en lui tendant le magazine.

« Vous voulez toujours faire cette fête à Hikawa ? »Demanda faussement innocemment la native de Mercure après avoir feuilleté le magazine qui avait fait sa une de la nouvelle relation entre Minako et Ryuta Hoshino.

« Ben oui, pourquoi ? »Demanda Usagi qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi son amie posait une telle question.

« On pourrait attendre que Crown rouvre… »Proposa simplement la mercurienne.

« Mais Minako-chan ne sera plus en vacances, d'ici-là et elle n'aura plus le temps…»Répondit Usagi, ennuyée par les réticences de son amie.

« Toi, tu nous caches quelque chose ! »Interrompit Makoto qui était restée silencieuse jusque-là afin de mieux cerner les véritables intentions du cerveau du groupe.

« Non, je ne cache rien ! »Se défendit la jeune femme, rougissante.

« Tu n'as pas un comportement normal ! Dis ce que tu sais ! »Lui intima la native de Jupiter.

« Mais je vous assure que… »Dit timidement la native de Mercure.

« Ami… »Appuya la jupitérienne en regardant son amie droit dans les yeux.

« Très bien…Bon, vous savez que Minako sort avec ce jeune acteur depuis peu…mais… hum…vous ignorez qu'elle s'est fiancée à Rei il y a un an »Dit pudiquement la futur médecin.

« QUOI ? »S'exclamèrent en complète synchronisation Usagi et Makoto.

« Tu…tu déconnes là ? »Se risqua Makoto qui entrevit rapidement le problème.

« Non, c'est très sérieux…je le tiens de Rei elle-même »Continua sérieusement Ami.

« Comment elles ont pu nous cacher leur relation si longtemps…Bon, en même temps, ça faisait un certain temps qu'elles se tournaient autour…»Remarqua Makoto.

« Elles se sont fiancées il y un an…Est-ce que c'était lors de mon…mariage ? »Se risqua Usagi.

« Oui, c'était ce soir-là »Confirma la native de Mercure.

« Aaaahhh ! Mon mariage était tellement génial que j'ai donné envie à deux amies d'enfin s'avouer leur amour et de se fiancer ! Je ne suis pas une princesse pour rien ! »Dit solennellement la jeune femme, emplie de fierté.

« Mouais…elles devaient juste s'ennuyer ce soir-là vu leurs caractères respectifs »Répondit ironiquement Makoto.

« MAKO-CHAN ! »Cria Usagi en tentant de taper la native de Jupiter sur la tête mais son coup fut aisément paré et la jeune femme eut mal rien qu'en cognant sa main contre l'avant-bras de son amie.

« Mais pourquoi Minako-chan sort avec Ryuta alors si elle est fiancée à Rei-chan ? »Demanda Usagi en se massant la main.

« Elles ont des relations difficiles depuis quelques temps. C'est pour ça que Rei nous a caché cette relation et du coup, je me demande si c'est vraiment une bonne idée de faire cette fête à Hikawa, de lui imposer ça… »

« Il vaudrait mieux que tu vois avec Rei-chan où elles en sont et si elle prête à être en présence de Minako pendant une soirée entière Ami-chan. En fonction de ça, on avisera sur le lieu de cette fête »Conclut Makoto dont le pragmatisme mit tout le monde d'accord.

« Oui, je pense que c'est le mieux à faire également »Dit la mercurienne.

« Moi de mon coté, je vais appeler Minako-chan pour savoir ce qu'elle en pense. Je lui avais parlé d'Hikawa la dernière fois que l'on s'est vues mais elle ne m'en avait rien dit… »Dit Usagi, pensive.

« Elle ne voulait peut-être pas te contrarier Usagi-chan »Lui assura la futur médecin dans un sourire.

« C'est possible mais je veux qu'elle soit honnête avec moi ! Si elle ne me dit rien au téléphone, j'irais la voir ! »Répondit l'ancienne princesse de la Lune, à présent déterminée.

« Si tu as besoin d'aide pour maîtriser ses gardes du corps, n'hésite pas »Proposa la native de Jupiter avec le sourire, toujours prête pour une bonne bagarre.

Usagi approuva de la tête. Après avoir mangé leurs pâtisseries et but leur thé, chacune se remit au travail, désireuses de préparer au mieux la fête qui s'annonçait. Elles ne pouvaient néanmoins s'empêcher d'être préoccupées par la situation tendue et compliquée entre la martienne et la native de Venus.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre VII**

_**ATTENTION : Je ne possède en rien l'œuvre qu'est Sailor Moon et tous ses dérivés, dont PGSM. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de Mme Naoko Takeuchi.**_

_**Je serais très flattée si vous me laissiez une review. J'accepte toutes les critiques, pour peu qu'elles soient constructives ;)**_

_**Un grand merci à Natsu82, ma beta readeur. **_

_**Je dédis ce chapitre à Youte, je compte sur toi pour le deal ;)  
><strong>_

**Temple Hikawa- Tokyo**

Artemis arriva à Hikawa en début d'après-midi. Il parcourut discrètement les jardins du temple à la recherche de sa plus célèbre Miko mais sans succès. Il décida alors de faire le tour des bâtiments pour voir si la jeune femme ne s'était pas retirée dans sa chambre ou dans la salle du feu.

Il la trouva finalement dans sa chambre. Rei était allongée sur son lit et regardait fixement le plafond. Elle semblait à la fois perdue et abasourdie. Son attitude semblait clairement indiquer qu'elle se laissait lentement aller au désespoir. Le chat tapa doucement à la fenêtre. Constatant qu'il ne recevait aucune réponse, il donna un coup de patte plus ferme contre la vitre, ce qui sortit la Miko de sa torpeur. Tournant légèrement la tête, elle aperçut la peluche qui la regardait avec un sourire bienveillant. Intriguée par la présence du compagnon inséparable de Minako, Rei alla lui ouvrir.

Artemis pénétra dans la chambre et s'installa directement sur le lit. Il invita la martienne à venir s'y assoir.

« Je suis désolé Mars… » Commença-t-il.

« Pourquoi ? » Répondit simplement la jeune femme.

« Minako est allée clairement trop loin cette fois-ci. Je m'excuse pour son comportement. Même moi je ne la comprends plus… » Avoua avec tristesse et impuissance le chat blanc.

« Parfois je me demande si elle se comprend elle-même… » Dit la native de Mars en souriant amèrement.

« Elle t'aime Mars, elle t'aime plus que tout, tu ne dois pas en douter… » Affirma simplement la peluche.

« Non, elle veut que je disparaisse de sa vie, et ce, à tous les niveaux. C'est bien la preuve qu'elle n'a plus le moindre sentiment pour moi » Répondit d'un ton résigné la martienne dont la tristesse transparaissait clairement.

« S'il y a bien une chose dont je suis sûr c'est qu'elle t'aime encore Mars. J'en suis intimement persuadé » Répéta Artemis avec conviction.

« Si seulement ça pouvait être vrai… » Avoua à voix basse la jeune femme.

« J'en ai la preuve, attend… »

La peluche quitta le lit pour se diriger vers ses affaires qu'il avait laissées négligemment dans un coin de la pièce. Il fouilla rapidement le petit sac qui ornait son dos encore quelques minutes plus tôt et en sortit la petit boîte d'ébène. Il remonta sur le lit et la montra à la jeune prêtresse.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda simplement la Miko en examinant le petit objet en bois orné des symboles de Venus et de Mars entrelacés, et qui était toujours souillé de sang.

« Ouvre-la » Proposa simplement dans un sourire le chat.

Ouvrant doucement le réceptacle, Rei resta stupéfaite devant son contenu. Le sable doré et fin que contenait la petite boîte était assurément le même que celui qu'elles avaient foulé un an plus tôt, le jour de leur promesse. Serrant doucement le petit objet contre son cœur, Rei autorisa de grosses larmes à rouler le long de ses joues. Attristé de voir celle qu'il considérait comme une amie aussi mal, Artemis se rapprocha de la native de Mars et posa une patte réconfortante sur son bras.

« Minako a gardé ce sable tout ce temps Mars. C'est bien la preuve qu'elle n'a jamais oublié votre promesse et qu'elle s'est toujours considérée comme engagée…» Reprit doucement la peluche.

« Si elle considère que nous sommes toujours fiancées, alors pourquoi avoir voulu rompre nos fiançailles ce matin même ? » Demanda difficilement la martienne.

« Je ne sais pas mais je peux t'assurer qu'elle t'aime toujours, plus que jamais. Après que tu sois partie, elle était totalement effondrée. Je ne l'ai jamais vue dans un état pareil… » Avoua tristement le chat blanc.

« Alors pourquoi… » Commença vainement la jeune femme, épuisée par le torrent d'émotions contradictoires qui la submergeait et par cette situation sur laquelle elle avait si peu d'emprise.

« Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle considère avoir commis une erreur il y a un an, et quand vous vous êtes revues au temple cette semaine. Elle veut s'employer à la réparer dans ton intérêt...C'est étrange mais c'est comme si Minako se considérait comme néfaste pour toi… » Dit Artemis à présent en pleine réflexion.

« Néfaste ? » Répéta incrédule la jeune femme.

« Quand as-tu commencé à retrouver tes souvenirs ? »

« Il y a un an, pourquoi ? » Répondit la Miko, à présent intéressée par la théorie dont allait accoucher son ami.

« Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il y a un rapport, que tout cela est lié…mais en même temps, il y a cinq ans, elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour que tu retrouves la mémoire… » Continua le chat, aspiré par son propre raisonnement.

« Malheureusement, cette question restera en suspens puisqu'elle ne souhaite plus me voir… » Articula difficilement la native de Mars, meurtrie.

« Non, je suis venue te voir Mars car toi seule peut agir. On ne peut pas laisser Minako dans cet état, j'ai peur qu'elle fasse une bêtise… » Confia avec appréhension la peluche.

« Désolée Artemis mais ça ne me regarde plus à présent… » Répondit à voix basse la jeune prêtresse.

« Mars s'il te plaît… » Dit d'un ton suppliant le compagnon de la nouvelle star planétaire.

« Je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire…» Avoua impuissante la martienne.

« Je t'en prie Mars, ne la laisse pas dans cet état! Elle n'a que toi… » Implora la peluche, à présent au bord des larmes.

« Très bien! J'ai peut-être encore une possibilité de la voir mais ce n'est pas sûr pour l'instant donc je ne te promets rien…» Répondit simplement Rei, constatant avec étonnement que la situation ne contentait apparemment personne, pas même Minako.

« Ne doute pas d'elle Mars. Je sais bien qu'elle peut avoir des idées saugrenues et qu'elle ne fait pas toujours les bons choix mais elle t'aime, ça j'en suis certain ! Aie confiance en elle et en ses sentiments pour toi, s'il te plaît…Rei…» Articula difficilement Artemis désormais en larmes.

« Des idées saugrenues ? Quel euphémisme ! » S'amusa amèrement la native de Mars avant de prendre le chat blanc dans ses bras.

**Hotel Grand Hyatt de Roppongi- Tokyo**

Depuis combien d'heures Minako était assise ainsi là. Seule la sonnerie régulière de son téléphone mobile parvenait à la sortir de sa torpeur. Son manager semblait apparemment furieux de sa récente relation avec Ryuta dont il avait pris connaissance, comme tout le monde, par le biais des journaux à scandale. Comme de coutume, il ne se privait pas pour exprimer son mécontentement face à ce qu'il jugeait être une trahison envers Rei et souhaitait en discuter avec sa protégée. Or, Minako n'était disposée à parler à personne, pas même à son excentrique manager avec lequel elle avait pourtant traversé tant d'épreuves.

Tenant son téléphone, elle le regarda fixement être réduit en miettes par la pression de sa main droite. N'espérant plus une quelconque interruption, elle allait à présent pouvoir s'adonner à cette lente agonie tant désirée, à cette douleur sourde et abyssale qu'elle estimait avoir bien méritée.

A sa grande surprise, elle entendit le téléphone de l'hôtel sonner. Pensant au début rêver, elle dut s'éclaircir les idées afin d'être en mesure de se lever pour aller répondre.

« Oui ? » Articula-t-elle difficilement.

« Mademoiselle, c'est Kyosuke du service de sécurité. Usagi Tsukino souhaite vous voir. Dois-je la faire monter ? »

« Oui, allez-y » Répondit la jeune star avec une voix d'outre-tombe.

« Bien mademoiselle »

Minako raccrocha et se demanda pourquoi Usagi venait lui rendre visite. Elle lui avait bien dit dans quel hôtel elle résidait lors de leur journée shopping mais elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à la voir débarquer ainsi sans prévenir. Rallumant une cigarette, l'Idole alla ouvrir la porte et reprit nonchalamment sa place sur le canapé. Elle regrettait déjà d'avoir donné l'autorisation de faire monter sa princesse, qu'elle la voit ainsi était bien la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin en cette journée difficile. Néanmoins, elle se souvint amèrement que son dévouement sans borne lui avait toujours interdit de refuser quoi que ce soit à celle à qui elle avait décidé, à la base, de consacrer sa vie.

Usagi arriva dans le couloir menant à chambre de l'Idole. S'arrêtant devant le numéro 305, elle remarqua que la porte était entre-ouverte. Toquant doucement, elle s'annonça :

« Minako-chan, tu es là ? C'est Usagi »

Ne recevant pas de réponse, elle se risqua à entrer, sur la pointe des pieds. Remarquant immédiatement les vêtements, les bouteilles d'alcool à moitié vides qui jonchaient le sol et plus généralement le désordre ambiant qui régnait, la jeune femme ne puit s'empêcher de justifier sa venue, un soupçon de culpabilité transparaissant clairement dans son intonation :

« Minako-chan, excuse-moi de passer ainsi sans prévenir mais je n'arrivais pas à te joindre au téléphone alors… » Commença-t-elle avant de découvrir la native de Venus assise sur le canapé.

Simplement vêtue d'un peignoir, pas maquillée ni coiffée, la jeune star internationale affichait des traits tirés, des yeux rougis, enflés par les larmes et de larges cernes noires. Pale et visiblement extrêmement mal à l'aise à l'idée que sa princesse la voit ainsi, elle gardait la tête basse, les genoux recroquevillés contre elle. Sa cigarette achevait de se consumer entre ses doigts figés.

D'abord étranglée par la surprise, Usagi resta là à contempler la leader de ses Senshis, toujours si droite, si fière, si arrogante et sûre d'elle, qui semblait à présent vidée de son essence. Voir son Idole, incarnant partout où elle allait une certaine vision de la perfection, en un tel état de détresse fendit le cœur de l'ancienne princesse de la Lune.

Avançant prudemment vers la jeune femme, Usagi la prit immédiatement, sans mot dire, dans ses bras et la serra fortement. Elle entendit Minako fondre en larmes douloureuses, pénibles, amères. La jeune princesse eut elle-même du mal à contrôler ses glandes lacrymales devant le désarroi affiché sans retenu par son amie. Elle ne savait pas ce qui avait mis la vénusienne dans cet état mais elle ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi. Elle semblait véritablement au bord du gouffre et Usagi tenait à présent le rôle de cette main salvatrice que l'on tend à une personne qui court un grand péril.

La tête doucement posée sur celle de son amie de longue date, Usagi demanda d'un ton peinée: « Minako, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?... »

Devant l'absence de réponse de la jeune femme, trop anéantie pour articuler le moindre son, l'ancienne princesse de la Lune entreprit de deviner les causes d'un tel désordre.

« C'est Ryuta, il n'a pas été gentil avec toi ? » Se risqua-t-elle, peu convaincue par sa proposition.

Minako réagit négativement d'un faible signe de la tête.

« C'est en rapport avec Ryuta ? » Poursuivit Usagi.

La native de Venus répondit une fois de plus par la négative.

« C'est donc Rei… » Conclut Usagi d'un ton sombre, fataliste montrant qu'elle avait bien compris que la situation dans laquelle la vénusienne s'était embourbée sentait le souffre.

L'Idole approuva faiblement de la tête, de nouvelles larmes roulant le long de ses joues.

« Elle a découvert que tu sors avec Ryuta et ça ne lui a pas plus ? »

« Je…j'ai rompu avec Rei… » Avoua d'un ton presque inaudible la native de Venus.

« QUOI ? Tu as quitté Rei pour Ryuta, c'est ça ? » S'exclama Usagi qui avait l'impression d'avoir sauté les deux pieds joints dans une mare d'ennuis à présent, mais qui souhaitait également s'investir dans la mission de tirer son amie de ce mauvais pas.

« Non…je…j'ai quitté Rei… » Commença péniblement la native de Venus.

« Pour Ryuta, c'est ça ? »Répéta Usagi, persuadée d'avoir découvert le nœud du problème.

« Non, je m'en fous complètement de Ryuta ! » Répondit Minako d'un air exaspéré en se tenant la tête.

« Mais alors, pourquoi sortir avec lui Minako-chan ? » Demanda la jeune femme, à présent perdue.

« Pour ma carrière… » Avoua faiblement l'Idole.

« Comment ça ? »

« Il fallait…il fallait que les journalistes me croient avec quelqu'un pour qu'ils…cessent de se poser des questions et de répandre toutes ces rumeurs » Enonça la jeune star d'un ton monocorde et le regard vide.

« Mais tu étais fiancée à Rei alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit publiquement et…nous l'avoir caché ? » Se risqua Usagi dévorée par la curiosité.

« Comment le sais-tu ? » S'indigna la vénusienne en fixant sa princesse d'un regard dur et blessé.

« Hum…eh bien, c'est Rei qui l'a dit à Ami-chan qui nous l'a dit… » Avoua la jeune maladroite avec un sourire gêné.

La native de venus poussa un long soupir et entreprit de terminer son verre de Vodka avant de se rallumer une cigarette. L'ancienne princesse de la Lune regardait la scène, incrédule. Elle dut se pincer pour se convaincre qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Remarquant les traces de sang sur le verre, elle attrapa doucement l'une des mains de son amie et remarqua les lacérations.

« Minako-chan tes mains ! Qu'as-tu fait à tes mains ? Il faut immédiatement aller à l'hôpital ! » Cria Usagi, à présent en panique en constatant que l'autre main de l'Idole était dans un état similaire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Usagi-chan, ce n'est rien » Dit la vénusienne avec un aplomb phénoménal.

« Mais il faut désinfecter et te faire recoudre sinon tu vas avoir des cicatrices ! » Supplia Usagi, peinée par son impuissance à convaincre son amie.

« Va dans la salle de bain, il y a une armoire à pharmacie. Ramène-moi des bandages s'il te plait » Demanda simplement Minako.

La jeune femme se précipita vers le lieu désigné par l'Idole tandis que cette dernière se renversait le restant de sa Vodka sur ses blessures. Usagi entendit un lourd grognement suivi d'une volée de jurons en provenance du salon. Y retournant avec hâte, elle découvrit son amie les paumes apparentes, les mains tremblantes. S'asseyant à ses côtés, elle prit doucement la main gauche meurtrie de la jeune star et entreprit de réaliser un bandage digne de ce nom. Voyant qu'elle n'y parvenait pas, la leader des Senshis prit le bandage et le sparadrap.

« Ne t'embête pas Usagi-chan, je vais le faire » Dit la blessée qui se banda parfaitement les deux mains en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

« Minako-chan… » Commença Usagi, hésitante.

« Oui ? » Répondit simplement la vénusienne en terminant sa cigarette.

« Pourquoi avoir caché tes fiançailles avec Rei ? » Demanda la jeune femme qui serrait les poings pour se donner du courage.

« Je…j'ai fait une erreur en me fiançant avec Rei. J'avais prévu de la quitter depuis longtemps…je viens juste de trouver le courage de le faire… » Avoua à voix basse la native de Venus, le regard fixe et vide.

« Mais je croyais que tu l'aimais…depuis longtemps… » Répondit Usagi qui cherchait simplement à comprendre.

Minako ne trouva pas la force de répondre. Mentir de nouveau en affirmant n'avoir jamais eu le moindre sentiment pour la martienne était au dessus de ses forces. Epuisée, la tête lourde et douloureuse, la vision trouble, elle formula néanmoins une dernière requête à sa princesse.

« S'il te plait Usagi-chan, ça m'a fait plaisir de te voir, malgré les circonstances, mais je suis fatiguée…j'ai besoin de me reposer à présent, je… »

« Très bien, je vais rentrer mais si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite surtout pas Minako-chan ! » Dit Usagi en prenant la main de la jeune star dans un espoir désespéré d'apporter un quelconque réconfort à son amie.

Ce n'est qu'une fois sur le seuil de la porte que la jeune femme se souvint de la raison de sa visite. Elle posa alors une dernière question à la native de Venus, d'un ton hésitant :

« La fête en ton honneur aura bien lieu samedi soir à Hikawa. Ça ira Minako-chan ? »

« Oui, ça ira de mon côté. Voit avec Rei si ça ne lui posera pas de problème » Répondit simplement l'Idole qui avait à présent renversé sa tête sur le canapé et se tenait le front en grimaçant.

Sur cette réponse qui sonnait étrangement faux, Usagi quitta les lieux, toujours interloquée d'avoir vu sa chanteuse préférée et amie ainsi. Elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur de l'hôtel, titubante. Incapable d'éclaircir ses idées, elle décida d'employer ses capacités cérébrales encore opérationnelles à rentrer au plus vite chez elle. Pourtant toujours si prompte à raconter ses péripéties à ses acolytes, elle n'envisageait pas de souffler mot de cette conversation ou de l'état dans lequel se trouver Minako à Makoto et Ami.

**Temple Hikawa- Tokyo**

Le téléphone portable de Rei sonnait. De prime abord guère disposée à répondre, elle s'y résigna en voyant Artemis lui tendre le petit appareil avec un grand sourire en lui annonçant simplement qu'il s'agissait d'Ami.

« Oui ? » Articula la martienne d'une voix faible.

« Rei c'est moi. Est-ce que ça va ? »

« On ne peut mieux, pourquoi ? » Répondit ironiquement la jeune prêtresse.

« Je suppose que tu as vu Minako. Comment ça s'est passé ? » Continua simplement la mercurienne qui avait décelé le trouble dans la voix de son amie.

« Eh bien…pas très bien en fait » Avoua à voix basse la native de Mars.

« C'est-à-dire, que t'a-t-elle dit ? »

« Juste qu'elle me quittait… »

La voix de la Miko était à présent un chuchotement et sa révélation entraîna un long et lourd silence à l'autre bout de la ligne.

« Je…je suis désolée Rei…pardon, je ne sais pas quoi dire… » Avoua doucement Ami.

« Non, c'est moi qui suis le plus désolée de ne pas avoir vu la vérité plus tôt… » Articula péniblement la martienne, des sanglots dans la voix.

« Ça va aller ? Tu veux que je passe ? »

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je me fais une raison…Hé ! Artemis arrête ! »

« Ne l'écoute pas Ami-chan ! Minako ne voulait pas la rupture, elle aime toujours Rei ! » Cria le chat blanc après avoir volé, non sans difficultés, le téléphone mobile.

« Mais…si elle l'aime toujours, pourquoi avoir rompu alors ? Et au fait, bonjour Artemis, je ne savais pas que tu étais à Hikawa…» Constata la mercurienne amusée.

« Bonjour Ami-chan ! Oui, Minako voulait rester seule donc j'ai du me résoudre à partir. Elle pense que je suis chez les Chiba donc je compte sur toi pour garder le secret »

« Pas de problème » Lui assura la jeune femme avec le sourire.

« Comme je le disais, Minako agit pour une raison qui m'est inconnue mais je compte bien la découvrir ! » Annonça d'un air motivé la peluche.

« Elle a peut-être quitté Rei pour Ryuta, non ? » Avança Ami, décidée à aider l'une de leurs mascottes à résoudre le mystère.

« Non, elle se fiche de Ryuta. Elle a décidé de sortir avec lui uniquement pour faire taire les journalistes ! » Répondit avec conviction le chat.

« Peut-être qu'elle ne souhaite plus s'engager dans une relation sérieuse… » Avança prudemment la futur médecin.

« Non, elle n'a jamais eu l'intention de rompre ses fiançailles. Elle a beau dire le contraire, elle aime toujours Rei et n'envisage pas sa vie avec qui que ce soit d'autre ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui te permet d'affirmer ça ? » Soutint le cerveau du groupe dont la capacité d'analyse fonctionnait à présent à plein régime.

« Parce que j'en ai discuté à plusieurs reprises avec elle et j'ai bien vu ses réactions à chaque fois. Une raison, que j'ignore, l'a poussée à rompre et je me demande de plus en plus si cela n'a pas un rapport avec le fait que Rei ait retrouvé ses souvenirs… »

« Il est vrai que Rei a commencé à retrouver la mémoire il y a un an, juste après leurs fiançailles… »

« Oui et je pense que ce n'est pas une coïncidence ! Tout est lié ! »

« Tout cela mérite réflexion. Je vais creuser la question de mon côté. Tu peux me repasser Rei s'il te plaît ? J'ai été ravie de pouvoir te parler »

« Moi aussi Ami-chan. A bientôt » Dit le chat en rendant le téléphone à la Miko visiblement agacée d'avoir été ainsi écartée de la conversation même si la peluche avait eu la gentillesse d'activer le haut parleur.

« Rei, je pense qu'Artemis a mis la patte sur quelque chose d'important et ça m'intrigue… »

« Je ne peux pas t'empêcher d'enquêter là-dessus Ami mais s'il te plaît, que tout cela reste entre nous… » Demanda simplement la native de Mars.

« Tu as ma parole Rei-chan »

« Merci » Répondit pudiquement la martienne.

« Au fait, ça va aller si la fête a lieu à Hikawa samedi soir ? » Demanda avec réticence la native de Mercure.

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. De toute façon, j'ai encore une chose à demander à notre chère leader donc ça m'arrange qu'elle soit présente » Répondit la Miko en manipulant la petite boîte d'ébène dans sa main gauche.

« D'ailleurs, Usagi-chan devait contacter Minako aujourd'hui. Je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelle de sa part et je t'avoue que ça m'inquiète un peu… »

« Tu devrais l'appeler pour savoir de quoi il retourne »

« Oui, tu as raison, je vais faire ça. Je te tiens au courant Rei. A plus tard et ne t'en fais pas, on trouvera une solution ! » Dit la mercurienne d'un ton rassurant.

« Merci Ami, à plus tard »

Raccrochant, Rei resta quelques instants à regarder fixement son téléphone. Des pensées contradictoires tourbillonnaient à toute vitesse dans sa tête sans sembler vouloir s'arrêter. La somme d'événements vécus et d'informations reçues en cette journée l'avait totalement épuisée. Perdue, elle ne savait quelle attitude adopter entre se laisser submerger par le désespoir ou se raccrocher de toutes ses forces au mince espoir que représentaient les certitudes d'Artemis. Si Minako ne voulait effectivement ne plus jamais la revoir, la Miko se disait qu'il allait lui falloir se retirer à nouveau dans un temple pour réfléchir sérieusement à son existence et lui trouver un nouveau sens. Un an ne serait pas de trop pour accomplir cette tache. La simple pensée que la native de Venus ne veuille plus d'elle lui était insupportable. Elle sentait sa gorge se serrer quand son téléphone vibra. Elle venait de recevoir un mail d'Ami :

« J'ai eu Usagi-chan au tél. Elle a vu Minako. Elle est ok pour la fête samedi à Hikawa. Apparemment, elle ne va pas bien du tout mais Usagi-chan n'a pas voulu rentrer dans les détails. Passez une bonne nuit toi et Artemis. »

Soupirant profondément, Rei remercia les dieux de lui donner l'opportunité de voir l'Idole une nouvelle fois. Décidant finalement de saisir l'espérance incarnée par les convictions de son compagnon à poils, un mince sourire se dessina légèrement au coin de ses lèvres. Demain promettait d'être une longue journée…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre VIII**

_**ATTENTION : Je ne possède en rien l'œuvre qu'est Sailor Moon et tous ses dérivés, dont PGSM. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de Mme Naoko Takeuchi.**_

_**Je serais très flattée si vous me laissiez une review. J'accepte toutes les critiques, pour peu qu'elles soient constructives ;)**_

_**Un grand merci à Natsu82, ma beta readeur.**_

_**Bonne année à tous et toutes! :)**_

**Royaume du Millénium d'argent – Lune**

_La navette aux couleurs des armoiries du royaume de Mars venait de se poser avec fracas sur le sol rocailleux de la piste d'atterrissage. Rei en sortit rapidement, d'un pas décidé. Vêtue simplement d'un pantalon en épaisse toile beige, de lourdes bottes de cuir marron et d'une tunique pourpre, elle n'avait pas jugé utile de revêtir sa tenue d'apparat ni de soigner sa coiffure puisqu'elle avait simplement et négligemment attaché ses cheveux à l'aide d'un catogan. _

_Remarquant immédiatement les trois silhouettes habillées de Sailor Fuku, elle ne put s'empêcher de froncer inconsciemment les sourcils. L'une d'entre elles était grande, les cheveux châtain et semblait très sûre d'elle. Elle était aux côtés d'une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus, signe de reconnaissance des mercuriens, plus réservée. A leur tête se trouvait une jeune femme de taille intermédiaire d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombant en cascade sur ses épaules encadraient un visage parfait, ses yeux noisette tirant vers le fauve lui donnaient un regard à la fois intense et perçant, son corps, certes athlétique, était doté de formes féminines et harmonieuses. Ayant conscience de son extrême beauté et visiblement pourvue d'un caractère bien trempé, la jeune femme exhalait une luminosité et une arrogance peu commune. _

_La native de Mars ne put s'empêcher de rester bouche-bée devant cette créature au physique effrayant de perfection. Elle ne fut tirée de sa rêverie que, lorsqu'arrivée à bonne distance, la jeune femme lui tendit la main._

_« Je suis Sailor Venus, princesse du royaume de Venus et commandant en chef des Inner Senshis, garde personnelle de sa majesté la Reine et son altesse la princesse Serenity » Commença la vénusienne d'un ton solennel et impérieux. Elle avait immédiatement remarqué la dague, étrangement similaire à la sienne, qui ceignait le flan gauche de sa nouvelle recrue._

_« Je suis Sailor Mars, princesse héritière du royaume de Mars et sous-commandant en chef des armées martiennes. Je suis venue ici uniquement sur ordre de l'actuel Roi et commandant en chef des armées, Arès » Répondit Rei en serrant avec force la main de la native de Venus._

_« C'est un honneur de pouvoir enfin te rencontrer Mars ! Je te présente Sailor Jupiter qui est la princesse héritière du royaume de Jupiter et Sailor Mercury, princesse héritière du royaume de Mercure. Elles font partie des Inner Senshis et sont sous mes ordre » Continua sur le même ton Minako qui apprécia la poignée de main ferme et franche que lui avait offert la martienne._

_« Enchantée » Dit simplement la princesse de Mars en regardant les deux autres guerrières présentes._

_« Tu peux m'appeler Makoto parce que bon, Sailor Jupiter c'est un peu trop formel je trouve ! Et elle, c'est Ami » Annonça d'un ton jovial la native de Jupiter._

_« Très bien. Vous pouvez aussi m'appelez Rei » Répondit avec un léger sourire la martienne avant de tourner de nouveau son regard vers Sailor Venus._

_« Non, me concernant ça restera Commandant » Dit la vénusienne d'un ton faussement doux et amusé. _

_Les quatre jeunes femmes se mirent rapidement en route vers le château afin de présenter la nouvelle recrue aux membres de la famille royale. Pendant que Minako faisait la visite guidée d'un ton neutre et professionnel, Rei ne pouvait s'empêcher de constater à quel point la Lune s'avérait verdoyante et moderne. Elles étaient certes non loin du château mais toutes les rues et allées étaient pavées et de nombreux jardins aux riches fontaines venaient agrémenter ce cadre de vie apparemment idyllique. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire la comparaison avec les vastes steppes désertiques de Mars où la circulation se fait sur des pistes poussiéreuses ocre._

_Une fois arrivées devant le château, Minako interrompit sa tache de guide au profit de son rôle de Commandant._

_« Je vais te montrer ta chambre Mars. Il te sera ainsi plus commode de t'y changer » Commença simplement la native de Venus en désignant le lourd paletot que portait Rei à l'épaule droite depuis le début »._

_« Me changer ? Pourquoi ? » Répondit d'un ton faussement innocent la martienne._

_« Tu ne peux te présenter ainsi devant sa majesté la Reine. Tu dois enfiler ton costume d'apparat » Continua la vénusienne qui sentait sa patience s'écorner._

_« Désolée, je ne l'ai pas pris » Répondit d'un ton toujours neutre Rei._

_« Ton Sailor Fuku fera l'affaire alors » Proposa Minako qui peinait à dissimuler son agacement._

_« Non, ça ne sera pas la peine » Affirma obstinément la native de Mars._

_« C'est un ordre Mars ! » Appuya fermement la Leader des Senshis._

_« Mais je n'ai pas encore pris mes fonctions autant que je sache, 'Commandant' » Répondit avec un sourire ironique la martienne avant de monter les marches menant au château._

_Terriblement frustrée et peinant à masquer sa colère, Minako resta figée sur place, les poings serrés. Ami et Makoto passèrent devant afin d'indiquer le chemin de la salle du trône à leur nouvelle camarade. La native de Jupiter jugea bon de déposer rapidement une légère tape réconfortante sur l'épaule de Venus qui n'offrit aucune réaction._

_Ce n'est que dix minutes plus tard, une fois Mercury, Jupiter et Mars arrivées à leur destination que la vénusienne revint. Lançant un regard dur et glacial à la martienne, elle ne fut pas surprise de recevoir en retour un sourire plein d'assurance et quelque peu narquois. L'ignorant volontairement, elle ouvrit la lourde porte et attendit que l'un des gardes postés à l'entrée les annonce. Une fois la besogne de celui-ci accomplie, la native de Venus se dirigea d'un pas noble et assuré vers le trône où siégeait la Reine._

_« Majesté, je me permets de vous rendre visite aujourd'hui afin de vous présenter celle qui va rejoindre nos rangs, Sailor Mars, actuelle princesse héritière du royaume de Mars » Commença d'un ton solennel et respectueux la jeune femme après s'être agenouillée et avoir placé une main sur son cœur._

_« Très bien Venus. Peux-tu lui dire de s'approcher s'il te plaît, j'aimerais la voir de plus près » Demanda avec douceur mais autorité la souveraine._

_« Bien Majesté ! » Lança la Leader avant de se retourner vers Rei et de lui faire signe d'approcher._

_La native de Mars s'approcha nonchalamment du trône. Elle ne semblait nullement impressionnée par qui se trouvait devant elle et ne jugea pas bon de s'agenouiller. Minako la fusilla du regard mais la martienne n'y prêta aucunement attention._

_La souveraine se leva puis se dirigea vers la jeune femme afin de l'observer plus en détails. Elle offrit un sourire bienveillant à celle qui faisait preuve d'un aplomb et d'une insolence peu commune._

_« Je constate que les martiens sont toujours aussi retors à l'égard d'une autorité autre que celle de leur roi » S'amusa la reine._

_« Excusez-la Majesté, je m'engage à ce que cela ne se reproduise plus ! » Promit la vénusienne en baissant profondément la tête._

_« Mais ne t'inquiète pas Venus, elle est une digne représentante de ce royaume et je suis sûre qu'elle sera un élément précieux au sein de ton équipe » Répondit la souveraine avec sagesse._

_« Ça fait si longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vues Rei. Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père. Je suis sûre que tu sauras parfaitement prendre sa relève le moment venu »_

_« Je l'espère. Je ferai de mon mieux en tout cas » Répondit simplement la martienne._

_« En attendant, tu seras en charge de la protection de la princesse, ma fille, aux côtés de Mercure et Jupiter. Tu seras sous les ordres de Venus. Je compte sur toi pour ne pas lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs » Annonça en riant la reine._

_« Justement Majesté. Sauf tout le respect que je vous dois, je suis venue ici pour décliner cette offre » Répondit d'un ton assuré la native de Mars._

_Les trois autres Senshis présentes, toujours agenouillées, se regardèrent immédiatement, stupéfaites._

_« Comment ? Mais nous avons passé des accords diplomatiques avec ton père et… » Commença, perplexe, la souveraine de la Lune._

_« Oui mais je n'ai pas signé ces accords donc j'estime être en droit de les refuser. Par ailleurs, je pense que je serai nettement plus utile sur Mars qu'ici » Affirma avec aplomb la jeune princesse._

_« Voilà qui est fort ennuyeux…j'ai impérativement besoin d'une quatrième guerrière pour assurer la sécurité de ma fille et je ne vois personne d'autre que toi Rei » Répondit d'un air ennuyé la reine._

_« Eh bien vous allez devoir trouver une autre Senshi, après tout, ce n'est pas ce qui manque ! Sur ce, si vous voulez bien m'excuser… » Commença la martienne en se retournant rapidement afin de déjà quitter la salle._

_« Attends ! J'ai un marché à te proposer » Lança la souveraine._

_« Un marché ? » Répéta Rei, intriguée._

_« Oui. Je souhaiterais que l'on organise un combat entre toi et Sailor Venus. Si tu le remportes, tu seras libre de retourner sur Mars et reprendre ton rôle de sous-commandant en chef des armées. En revanche, si tu le perds, alors tu resteras ici et intégreras le groupe des Inner Senshis au service de la princesse. Qu'en penses-tu ? »_

_« Ça me va. Après tout, ça ne me fera pas de mal de faire un peu d'exercice après un si long voyage et puis je ne vois pas ce que j'ai à craindre d'une vénusienne » Répondit avec sourire la native de Mars avant de quitter la salle._

_« Venus, je compte sur toi » Lâcha avec fermeté la reine._

_« Je ne vous décevrai pas Majesté » Répondit solennellement Minako avant de se diriger vers le terrain d'entrainement._

**Terrain d'entrainement militaire du domaine royal- Lune**

_Minako arriva sur le terrain d'entraînement d'un pas décidé. Rei l'attendait tandis que Makoto et Ami avaient pris place sur un banc non loin de là. Le visage fermé, les poings serrés, la Leader des Sailor Senshis semblait déjà totalement tournée vers le combat qui s'annonçait. Une rapide expression de surprise trahit néanmoins sa concentration._

_« Tu comptes te battre comme ça Mars ? » Demanda la native de Venus en constatant que son adversaire n'avait pas changé de tenue._

_« Ça me semble amplement suffisant pour battre une vénusienne » Répondit la martienne avec un sourire plein d'assurance._

_« Très bien, commençons alors… » Dit la Leader dans un soupire avant de fondre à toute vitesse sur la native de Mars._

_S'élançant à toute allure, Minako assena un large coup de dague, qu'elle venait de faire apparaître, sur Rei qui eut juste le temps de parer. Elle n'avait pas envisagé devoir sortir son arme aussi rapidement mais si elle ne l'avait pas fait, nul doute que son épaule gauche serait à présent inutilisable. Son assaillante recula d'un bon. Sa dague disparut au profit d'une chaîne dorée étincelante qu'elle fit apparaître au creux de sa main et qui fut immédiatement projetée à une vitesse terrifiante en direction de la martienne qui l'évita mais Minako la fit revenir aussitôt, tel un cheval au galop. Rei parât une première attaque à l'aide de sa dague mais la seconde salve lui ligota les pieds pour la faire chuter lourdement au sol. D'un simple mouvement d'avant en arrière du bras droit, la chaîne de Venus traîna à toute vitesse la native de Mars au sol en direction de la vénusienne. Rei n'eut d'autres choix que de se transformer et ainsi endosser son Sailor Fuku, afin de débloquer l'ensemble de ses pouvoirs. D'une simple pression sur la chaîne de la main gauche, celle-ci s'enflamma et Venus dut la faire disparaître._

_Mars se releva d'un bond. Elle devait reconnaître qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à voir autant de force et d'adresse chez une vénusienne. Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres à la perspective d'avoir enfin peut-être trouvé un adversaire à sa hauteur. Faisant apparaître un arc enflammé, elle se concentra et en décocha une flèche incandescente en direction de son adversaire. Venus l'évita d'un bond dans les airs qui se mua en un coup de pied en direction de la martienne. Rei attrapa la jambe de la jeune femme pour la projeter avec force quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin. Celle-ci retomba habilement sur ses pieds mais concentra immédiatement une énergie solaire au bout de son index qu'elle envoya en une pluie de rayons lasers en direction de la native de Mars. Rei se jeta à plat ventre pour éviter cette attaque mortelle et, plaquant ses deux mains sur le sol, créa un mur de flammes de plusieurs mètres de haut qui se dirigea à toute allure vers la native de Venus. Cette dernière dut utiliser sa chaîne pour se propulser dans les airs et ainsi éviter d'être gravement brûlée._

_Atterrissant sur un mur, Minako eut à peine le temps de souffler que deux boules de laves en fusion le firent exploser sous ses pieds. Se réceptionnant comme elle put, elle eut juste le temps de voir Sailor Mars s'élancer à toute allure dans sa direction. Lançant de toutes ses forces sa chaîne, celle-ci frappa avec violence le flan droit de la martienne qui alla s'écraser quelques mètres plus loin, au pied d'un arbre. Etouffée par la douleur provoquée par ses côtes brisées, Rei n'eut pas le temps de se relever puisque Sailor Venus était déjà assise à califourchon sur elle, la dague appuyée sur sa gorge._

_« C'est terminé Rei, abandonne ! » Lâcha froidement la vénusienne quelque peu essoufflée par l'intensité du combat._

_« Hors de question ! Un martien n'abandonne jamais ! » Répondit avec fermeté la native de Mars en regardant droit dans les yeux son assaillante._

_« Reconnais ta défaite ! » Hâta Venus, visiblement pressée d'en finir._

_Elle sentit soudain une douleur ardente, insoutenable provenir de son épaule droite. Oscillant légèrement la tête, elle vit la dague de Mars profondément plantée dans sa chair. La plaie saignait déjà abondamment. Serrant fortement les dents, Minako arracha l'arme blanche et la jeta plus loin. La lame de sa dague toujours appuyée contre la gorge de la martienne, elle en profita pour accentuer la pression._

_« Nous sommes quittes maintenant…mais je suis toujours en position de force…Abandonne Mars ! » Dit entre ses dents la Venus que la blessure à l'épaule faisait atrocement souffrir._

_Rei pensait que son commandant ne parviendrait pas à maintenir la dague de Venus sous sa gorge du fait de la blessure importante qu'elle venait de lui infliger à l'épaule, mais il n'en fut rien. La main, certes tremblante, Minako maintenait cette pression sur la gorge de la martienne, obstinément, ignorant du mieux qu'elle pouvait la douleur lancinante qui la frappait minute après minute, à chaque seconde._

_La native de Mars du reconnaître le courage de la vénusienne et se dit qu'elle n'avait finalement peut-être pas hérité du titre de commandant en chef des Sailor Senshis sans raison._

_« Jamais ! Tu es de Venus, vous êtes censé être un peuple cultivé, non ? Donc tu dois bien connaître la devise des martiens » Reprit difficilement Rei dont la douleur aux côtes rendait la respiration difficile et lui tournait la tête._

_« 'La victoire ou la mort' » Dit d'une voix d'outre-tombe Minako._

_« Bravo ! Donc maintenant tu sais qu'il est inutile de me demander si j'abandonne. Profite bien de ce bref moment de supériorité car je te garantis qu'il ne va pas durer… »_

_Elle eut à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle sentit la chaîne de Venus enlacer son bras droit._

_« De gré ou de force je te ferai abandonner » Enonça avec conviction la Leader des Sailor Senshis._

_« Je serai curieuse de voir ça 'mon commandant' » Répondit la martienne sur un ton provocateur. Celui-ci se mua immédiatement en grognement bestial quand elle sentit son épaule se désolidariser du reste de son corps._

_« Tu vois, la curiosité est un vilain défaut. Je viens de te déboîter l'épaule. Maintenant, abandonne ! »_

_« Ne rêve même pas ! » Répondit Mars en serrant les dents et en regardant sa tortionnaire d'un regard brûlant de colère._

_« Très bien, tu l'auras voulu… » Se résigna la vénusienne. Un autre craquement se fit entendre suivi d'une volée de jurons en langage martien._

_« Eh bien ! Je constate que le martien est une langue toujours aussi charmante…Je viens de te briser l'Humérus. Je pense qu'on pourrait s'arrêter là…Abandonne Rei » proposa avec froideur et assurance Venus qui luttait ardemment pour rester concentrée. La douleur provenant de sa blessure embrumait chaque minute davantage ses idées._

_« Plutôt mourir… » Répondit faiblement la native de Mars que la souffrance suffoquait._

_« Vouloir continuer le combat dans ton état est une aberration ! » S'indigna Minako._

_« Plutôt mourir que de subir le déshonneur de la défaite, surtout aux mains d'une vénusienne ! » Cria haineusement la martienne._

_« Quelle folie ! » Cria à son tour Venus. Un autre craquement se fit entendre. Rei était à présent au bord de l'évanouissement. Son bras tremblait nerveusement malgré la pression exercée par la chaîne sacrée._

_« Je t'en prie Rei…abandonne… » Supplia à présent la native de Venus peinée et au bord de l'épuisement._

_« Jamais… » Répondit dans un souffle Mars._

_« Tu ne comprends pas que ce que la reine veut, la reine l'obtient ! » Cria avec frustration la vénusienne dont les larmes coulaient à présent abondamment._

_« Pardon mais je suis la future reine de Mars. Si…si on apprenait que j'ai abandonné au cours d'un combat, je…je ne pourrais plus revenir sur ma planète la tête haute….Je…je perdrais toute la confiance…de mon peuple… » Articula faiblement la jeune femme en posant sa main gauche sur le visage de son commandant afin d'y sécher ses larmes. _

_Minako fit disparaître sa dague et porta, malgré la douleur, sa main droite sur celle de Rei._

_Elle sentit la main gauche de la martienne s'immobiliser sur son visage puis devenir molle, sans vie. La tenant doucement dans la sienne, elle la posa sur sa cuisse et regarda sa nouvelle recrue perdre progressivement connaissance._

_La chaîne de Venus se dissipa pour laisser Minako immobile, serrant toujours la main de Rei dans la sienne, en pleurs, inconsolable._

**Temple Hikawa- Tokyo**

Rei se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle court, des gouttes de sueurs froides coulant de son front. Voulant porter la main au niveau de sa bouche afin de réprimer une violente nausée qu'elle sentait monter en elle, elle poussa un grognement sourd, presque animal, au moment où une douleur insoutenable irradia de sa poitrine et de son bras droit. Incapable de bouger ce membre meurtri, la respiration difficile, la Miko se sentie prise de puissants vertiges qui la clouèrent au lit.

« Rei, est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda Artemis inquiet.

« Mon bras droit, mes côtes…c'est comme s'ils étaient brisés en mille morceaux… » Articula difficilement la jeune femme, étouffée par la douleur puissante qui la frappait.

« Mais comment est-ce possible ? Tu n'as pas bougé d'ici de la nuit et tu n'avais rien en te couchant…Tes rêves ! De quoi as-tu rêvé ? » Interrogea le chat qui entrevit rapidement le problème.

« Mars se battait contre Venus…Et pour la faire abandonner, Venus a du lui casser le bras en plusieurs endroits et lui briser les côtes… » Répondit faiblement la martienne, assommée par la souffrance.

« C'est donc ça…Minako ressent aussi à l'identique les sentiments et sensations qu'elle a expérimentés dans sa vie antérieure quand elle la revoit en rêve, c'est-à-dire chaque nuit… » Conclut avec une certaine fatalité la peluche.

« Mais…je ne ressentais pas les choses aussi fort avant… » Se plaignit faiblement la native de Mars.

« Je sais que Minako s'est mise à ressentir les choses de plus en plus fort au fil des rêves. La première année, ça allait encore mais après… » Commença Artemis.

« Après ? »

« Eh bien, si elle rêve d'un moment où elle a été blessée, il lui faut bien 30 minutes à présent pour que les effets se dissipent… » Poursuivit d'un ton désolé son nouveau compagnon.

« Mon Dieu…quel enfer… » Soupira la jeune femme.

« C'est la raison pour laquelle Minako ne dort pas ou très peu, le strict minimum. Je suis vraiment navré qu'il t'arrive la même chose Rei. Si seulement…si seulement nous pouvions trouver un moyen de comprendre et contrôler ce phénomène ! » Dit d'un ton peiné la peluche qui regrettait amèrement son impuissance.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Artemis, ça devrait passer d'une minute à l'autre…du moins, je l'espère…» Répondit la Miko avec un faible sourire.

« Après, comme me l'a souvent fait comprendre Minako, tous les rêves ne sont pas désagréables… » Se risqua timidement le chat, rougissant.

Rei le regarda incrédule, ce qui le fit fuir son regard et rougir davantage.

« Sérieusement ! Je sais que le fait qu'elle te voit chaque nuit dans ses rêves l'avait beaucoup aidée à surmonter ton absence lors de ta retraite à Kyoto ! » Tenta de s'expliquer Artemis.

« Venus et Mars étaient très proches…je comprends pourquoi Minako avait du mal à ne pas accorder autant d'importance à sa vie précédente il y a quelques années… »

« Venus et Mars étaient tout l'une pour l'autre. Une telle histoire d'amour faisait rêver Minako adolescente, pour elle c'était digne d'un conte de fée et elle voulait vivre la même chose dans cette vie. Je pense que c'est la raison pour laquelle elle voulait tant que tu retrouves tes souvenirs »

« Oui et maintenant que je les ai retrouvés elle ne veut plus qu'on se voit… » Conclut tristement la martienne.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Rei, je suis sûre que vous pourrez vous expliquer samedi soir » Lui dit d'un ton rassurant son nouveau compagnon.

« Oui mais pour cela je dois prendre un certain nombre de dispositions avant… »

« Comment cela ? » Demanda intriguée la peluche.

« Quelle heure est-il s'il te plaît ? » Demanda la native de Mars en changeant volontairement de sujet.

« 2h30 du matin »

« La nuit risque d'être longue… » Dit en soupirant profondément la jeune femme.

« Ton bras va mieux ? » Demanda d'un air toujours inquiet le chat blanc.

« Oui, je commence à retrouver des sensations. J'ai moins de mal à respirer donc je suppose que mes côtes vont également mieux »

« Tu devrais essayer de te rendormir alors Rei »

« Avec la migraine que j'ai, ça risque de m'être difficile… »

« Tu veux que je t'apporte des médicaments ? » Proposa gentiment la peluche.

« Non, je pense aller me faire un thé en cuisine dés que j'aurais retrouvé l'usage de mon bras »

Artemis sauta du lit et quitta rapidement la chambre devant le regard surpris et interrogatif de la prêtresse. Il revient quelques minutes plus tard avec une bassine remplie d'eau glacée et une serviette. Mouillant abondamment le linge, il le déposa doucement sur le front de la jeune femme.

« Minako a beaucoup de chance de t'avoir Artemis… » Constata avec douceur Rei.

« Oui, elle me l'a dit quelques fois mais elle me faisait toujours un vilain tour après donc ça gâchait un peu tout… » Avoua avec regret le chat.

« La connaissant, c'était une façon de montrer son affection ! » Dit en riant légèrement la native de Mars.

« Minako a toujours eu la mauvaise habitude d'abuser des médicaments donc je faisais souvent ça quand elle se réveillait au milieu de la nuit avec la migraine. En général ça l'aidait à se rendormir. Ayant été privée de ses parents très tôt, je pense que quelque part ce geste avait un côté rassurant, apaisant en somme… » Confia la peluche avec douceur.

« Nous vivons dans des mondes très différents et pourtant nous avons eu un parcours si similaire… » Constata avec amertume la martienne.

« Oui c'est vrai…Dors bien Rei… » Répondit doucement Artemis en voyant la jeune femme sombrer progressivement dans le sommeil. Il espérait que cette fois-ci ses rêves lui proposeraient une vision plus positive du passé.

**Note de l'auteur : Je m'excuse auprès de ceux et celles que j'ai heurtés avec la deuxième partie du flashback. J'ai hésité à mettre une mention du type « déconseillé aux âmes sensibles » mais vous auriez alors manqué sans doute l'une des meilleures scènes que j'ai écrites jusqu'ici. Avouez que ça aurait été dommage ! **

**Promis, la fête commencera dans le chapitre suivant ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre IX**

_**ATTENTION : Je ne possède en rien l'œuvre qu'est Sailor Moon et tous ses dérivés, dont PGSM. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de Mme Naoko Takeuchi.**_

_**Je serais très flattée si vous me laissiez une review. J'accepte toutes les critiques, pour peu qu'elles soient constructives ;)**_

_**Un grand merci à Natsu82, ma beta readeur.**_

**Royaume du Millénium d'argent – Lune**

_Rei se réveilla sur un lit d'hôpital. Aveuglée par la lumière blanchâtre émanant du plafond, elle voulut inconsciemment bouger pour protéger ses yeux de cette luminosité agressive. Elle comprit tout de suite qu'elle avait eu là une bien mauvaise idée. Sa poitrine était alourdie par un bandage si épais qu'elle se demandait comment elle parvenait encore à respirer. Son bras droit, quant à lui, était maintenu en hauteur, transpercé de deux broches à deux endroits différents, toutes deux fixées à un lourd appareil mécanique. Impossible de se mouvoir et encore moins de quitter ce lieu inhospitalier. La porte de sortie de sa chambre n'était pourtant qu'à quelques mètres. De l'autre côté avait été tendu un drap pour, sans doute, dissimuler un autre patient._

_Tendant l'oreille, la martienne entendit des bribes de conversation provenant de derrière ce rideau improvisé. Elle reconnut la voix d'Ami mais fut immédiatement saisie d'effroi quand elle comprit qu'elle partageait sa chambre avec Minako. Apparemment, cette dernière était en train de se faire recoudre sa blessure._

_Rei avait beau reconnaître aisément leur timbre de voix, elle ne parvenait néanmoins pas à saisir les mots qu'elles échangeaient. Soudain le drap s'ouvrit et son regard croisa celui de la vénusienne. Elle s'empressa de tourner la tête dans le sens opposé afin de cacher le rouge qu'elle sentait rapidement lui monter aux joues. Ami entra dans la chambre afin de s'enquérir de son état._

_« Alors Rei, comment ça va ? » Demanda avec un large sourire la jeune médecin._

_« Ça pourrait aller mieux mais je m'en remettrai…et sans aucun doute plus vite que Venus ! » Lâcha avec assurance et un soupçon de provocation la native de Mars._

_« En attendant, tu n'es pas prête de sortir alors que moi je suis libre de quitter l'infirmerie dés demain. » Répondit la native de Venus sur le même ton provocant que sa nouvelle recrue._

_« Attends que je sorte. Nous reprendrons notre affrontement là où nous nous sommes arrêtées et tu verras que tu ne peux rien contre moi ! » _

_« Affrontement que tu as perdu puisque tu t'es évanouie. Tu as donc officiellement intégré les Inner Senshis et tu es à présent placée sous mes ordres. » Dit triomphalement la vénusienne._

_« Je n'ai pas abandonné ! Notre duel n'est pas terminé ! » S'indigna la martienne._

_« En t'évanouissant tu es devenue inapte au combat. Etre inapte équivaut à abandonner. Cette règle prévaut dans tous les codes militaires, je te conseille de réviser tes cours, rookie ! »_

_« Jamais je n'accepterai ça ! »_

_« Tu vas bien être forcée de l'être pourtant… » Soupira la Leader des Senshis de l'autre côté de la pièce._

_« Et pourquoi ça ? » Répondit d'un air narquois la native de Mars._

_« Tout simplement car l'issue de notre affrontement a déjà été communiquée à la reine qui a officiellement acté ton intégration au corps des Inner Senshis. » Dit d'un air monotone Minako._

_« Sois maudite ! » Cracha Rei._

_« Mais oui, mais oui…Tu sais Mars, tu peux me détester autant que tu veux, je m'en moque tant que tu obéis à mes ordres. » Répondit la native de Venus d'un air blasée._

_« Je n'ai aucune intention d'obéir à une vénusienne ! » Cria la martienne qui fulminait sur son lit d'hôpital._

_Ami, qui était le témoin de cette joute verbale, avait sagement décidé de se tenir à l'écart et de se concentrer sur les examens médicaux à pratiquer sur sa patiente. Elle remarqua néanmoins que c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait son commandant se chamailler ainsi avec quelqu'un. Elle se dit qu'elle devait sans doute déjà beaucoup apprécier sa nouvelle recrue et que la réciproque était également vraie._

_« Tu n'auras pas le choix… »_

_« Jamais ! » S'obstina la native de Mars, inflexible._

_« Bon, Rei j'en ai fini avec tous tes examens. Je vais aller analyser les résultats. Je suis heureuse d'avoir fixé ton bras à cette machine, au moins je suis sûre que tu n'attaqueras pas notre commandant pendant sa convalescence ! En attendant, tu es priée de rester sage ou je serai forcée de te faire une piqure de sédatifs. » Annonça la mercurienne avec un air faussement enjoué._

_Rei approuva faiblement de la tête et regarda Ami quitter rapidement la pièce. Une fois la porte fermée, un silence pesant s'installa._

_« Obéir à une vénusienne serait pour moi le pire des déshonneurs ! » Grommela à voix basse la martienne._

_« Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois Rei ? Que j'ai gagné mon grade à la loterie ? » S'indigna la native de Venus._

_« Quelle folie d'avoir confié le commandement à une vénusienne alors que Venus n'est peuplée que d'excentriques précieux et lubriques ! »_

_« Et les martiens ne sont que des rustres alcooliques, violents et crasseux ! »_

_« De quel droit insultes-tu mon peuple ? » S'indigna à son tour la native de Mars._

_« Et toi, de quel droit m'insultes-tu ? » Répondit sur le même ton Minako._

_Un lourd silence s'installa de nouveau et mit rapidement mal à l'aise les deux jeunes femmes. Sans comprendre pourquoi, Rei n'avait qu'une envie, aller voir sa camarade de chambre. Elle avait le sentiment d'être allée trop loin, d'avoir blessé celle dont la beauté lui avait coupé le souffle lors de leur première rencontre. Elle voulait s'assurer qu'elle allait bien malgré tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit afin d'alléger la culpabilité qui commençait à peser étrangement lourd sur sa conscience._

_Malheureusement, le simple fait de bouger lui était impossible et la martienne dut se résoudre à relancer la conversation, maladroitement._

_« Pour quelles raisons as-tu quitté ta planète pour venir ici? » Commença doucement la jeune princesse._

_« Pourquoi je te répondrai ? »_

_« Parce que tu es mon Commandant, tu dois montrer l'exemple ! » Répondit avec le sourire Rei._

_« Tu es impossible… » Constata avec amusement Minako._

_« Moins que toi ! » Rétorqua en riant légèrement la native de Mars._

_« Je suis issue d'une famille nombreuse et la dernière qui plus est. Si j'étais restée sur Venus, ma mère n'aurait rien trouvé de mieux que de me marier à un haut dignitaire martien afin d'apaiser les relations entre nos deux planètes et peut-être établir des accords commerciaux…Dés que j'ai su que la Lune cherchait une princesse de Venus pour assurer la sécurité de leur jeune princesse, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion, je me suis présentée. J'ai eu la chance d'avoir suivi un enseignement de type militaire du fait que j'ai toujours été plus douée pour le sport que pour les Arts. Ce poste était parfaitement dans mes cordes, contrairement à mes sœurs. C'est ainsi que je suis devenue Sailor Venus. Nous avons ensuite été confrontées les unes aux autres pour déterminer qui serait le leader et j'ai hérité de ce grade. »_

_« Mais comment peux-tu utiliser le pouvoir planétaire de Venus si tu n'en es pas l'héritière ? »_

_« J'en avais besoin pour cette mission donc ma mère a consenti à me le céder. Par contre, si Venus devait entrer en guerre contre une autre planète, je devrais rentrer afin de prendre la tête de l'armée et combattre. »_

_« En somme tu es la véritable héritière du royaume de Venus même si tu n'en as pas officiellement le titre… » Conclut Rei._

_« On peut dire ça oui… »_

_« Je te comprends ! Si on avait voulu me faire épouser quelqu'un de Venus, moi aussi j'aurais fui ma planète ! » Renchérit avec conviction la martienne._

_Elle n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un rire léger et mélodieux à l'autre bout de la chambre puis un bruit de froissement de draps suivi de pas semblant venir dans sa direction. Le rideau s'ouvrit soudain, laissant apparaître Minako simplement vêtue d'une large tunique blanche, lui arrivant mi-cuisse, et laissant apparaître un large bandage sur son épaule droite._

_A cette vue, Rei rougit profondément et tourna rapidement la tête afin de dissimuler son trouble. Son commandant se rapprocha davantage pour se placer au bord du lit et observer avec tristesse et regret l'état dans lequel se trouvait sa nouvelle subordonnée._

_« Je…je suis désolée pour ton épaule…et tes côtes. » Avoua-t-elle à voix basse._

_« Et moi je suis désolée pour ton épaule…» Répondit doucement la native de Mars._

_« Minako »_

_« Hein ? »_

_« Mon prénom c'est Minako. » _

_« Alors je suis censée laisser tomber le 'Commandant' ? » Demanda Rei en regardant à présent dans les yeux la créature à la beauté irréelle. Le temps sembla se figer. Les deux jeunes femmes se fixaient ardemment, un léger sourire aux lèvres, en espérant que cet instant délicieux dure éternellement. La vénusienne brisa finalement le charme._

_« Tant que tu obéis à mes ordres ça me va, Reiko. » Répondit-elle avec un large sourire en retournant sur son lit et en prenant bien soin de laisser le drap ouvert._

_« Reiko ? » Répéta incrédule Rei qui n'obtint pas de réponse à sa question. Minako s'était déjà endormie._

**Temple Hikawa- Tokyo**

Ami, Makoto et Usagi étaient arrivées vers 14h30. Rei avait rapidement convenu avec elles qu'elle ne souhaitait pas participer aux préparatifs de la fête. Ses trois amies s'étaient montrées compréhensives connaissant sa récente rupture avec Minako et l'avaient donc laissée libre de vaquer à ses occupations toute l'après-midi durant.

La Miko en avait ainsi profité pour se réfugier dans la salle du feu afin de méditer.

Ses rêves, plus précis et douloureux dernièrement, lui avaient appris des détails intéressants sur cette vie passée qui se répercutaient directement sur son existence présente. Ainsi, elle avait désormais la certitude que si Minako l'appelait Reiko, ce n'était pas par simple fantaisie, et Dieu sait pourtant que l'Idole n'en manquait pas, mais en référence à cette vie précédente. La native de Venus semblait avoir mis un point d'honneur à distiller ça et là, au fil des mois, des années, des références plus ou moins subtiles à leur passé commun. Rei comprenait à présent à quel point cette existence antérieure s'avérait importante, essentielle, à la vénusienne. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement alors qu'elle passait la moitié de sa vie présente à la revivre au cours de ses nuits. Elle avait également pris conscience du calvaire que la jeune star vivait depuis de trop nombreuses années, condamnée chaque nuit à l'insomnie du fait de rêves trop lourds, trop douloureux, aussi bien moralement que physiquement. Revoyant l'être aimé au détour du moindre songe, comment ne pas vouloir retrouver ce visage chéri, ce bonheur perdu, fauché en plein vol, alors qu'il est désormais si proche, si palpable ?

Rei s'était toujours imposée une certaine ligne de conduite vis-à-vis de ce passé envahissant, écrasant. Elle avait toujours voulu l'ignorer au maximum afin de jouir de cette nouvelle vie qui lui avait été offerte, afin de se donner l'illusion de maîtriser sa vie, son destin. En retrouvant ses souvenirs, elle se rendait compte qu'il était impossible de faire abstraction de cette vie antérieure, même si elle remontait à plus de mille ans, puisque elle influait chaque jour davantage sur son existence présente.

Malgré elle, la martienne sentait bien qu'elle commençait à percevoir ses amis différemment, surtout Minako avec qui elle avait eu une relation aussi forte, charnelle, fusionnelle. Certes, elle avait toujours aimé la vénusienne, même si elle avait mis du temps à s'en rendre compte, mais se remémorer leur passé commun, les joies et les peines qu'elles avaient partagées, les épreuves qu'elles avaient surmontées ensemble, avait indéniablement renforcé ses sentiments.

Ce qu'elle ne parvenait pas à saisir est la raison pour laquelle Minako ne souhaitait plus la voir depuis qu'elle avait recouvré ses souvenirs alors qu'elle avait tout fait, quelques années plus tôt, pour qu'elle retrouve la mémoire. Elle ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi elle avait conservé obstinément la petite boîte contenant le sable de leur promesse si elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de se fiancer. Certes, l'Idole a toujours eu sa propre conception de la logique mais Rei trouvait que cette fois-ci son comportement défiait toute cohérence.

Elle avait la ferme intention de tirer tout cela au clair le soir même, que la native de Venus le veuille au non. La Miko avait bien conscience qu'il s'agissait là de sa dernière chance d'obtenir les réponses dont elle avait si désespérément besoin puisque Minako n'était pas disposée à la revoir dans le futur.

Sentant la pression lui serrer la gorge, la martienne déglutit difficilement et entreprit de se concentrer à nouveau sur le feu sacré afin de se détendre.

Alors qu'elle méditait, elle vit le feu se troubler. Une vision aussi fulgurante que fugace de Minako apparut à sa grande surprise. La jeune star était assise sur le canapé de sa chambre d'hôtel, courbée, les yeux rougis par les larmes et arborant de larges cernes noires causées par trop de nuits sans sommeil. Elle pleurait abondamment et semblait perdue, dévastée, inconsolable. Rei sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement à la vue de la femme qu'elle aimait toujours, d'habitude si fière, si droite, accablée de la sorte. Elle se dit que cette situation ne satisfaisait personne et que le feu sacré ne lui avait pas offert une telle vision sans raison.

La native de Mars se leva d'un bond, fermement décidée à affronter cette soirée décisive. Elle regarda sa montre et constata qu'il était déjà 17h30. Elle projeta d'aller rejoindre ses amies afin de partager un thé et admirer le travail accompli.

Arrivant dans la salle de réception du temple, elle remarqua immédiatement l'immense banderole tendue et les innombrables guirlandes et ballons qui décoraient la pièce. Ami terminait la préparation du lieu.

« Où sont les autres ? » Demanda simplement la martienne.

« Ah Rei-chan, te voilà ! Et bien, Mako-chan est en cuisine et Usagi-chan…euh… »

« Encore dans ma chambre à lire des mangas ? » Supposa avec ennui la Miko.

« Voilà, c'est ça… » Avoua gênée la mercurienne.

« En tout cas, tu as très bien décoré cette pièce. Je suis sûre que Minako sera ravie. » Dit la native de Mars avec le sourire.

« Mako-chan m'a bien aidée. » Répondit en rougissant la native de Mercure.

« Il n'empêche que tu as fait du bon travail et tu peux être fière de toi Ami ! » Appuya Rei en posant une main sur l'épaule de son amie.

« Je vais voir où en est Usagi, à tout à l'heure ! »

La native de Mars se dirigea vers sa chambre. Entrant, elle remarqua immédiatement l'ancienne princesse de la Lune intensément concentrée sur la lecture de son manga, une pile de publications similaires à ses côtés.

« Usagi ! C'est comme ça que tu aides à la préparation de la fête ? Je te signale que c'est toi qui en as eu l'idée ! » S'indigna Rei en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et en faisant mine d'être en colère.

« Ah ? Excuse-moi Rei-chan mais ta collection de mangas est tellement géniale et comme je ne viens plus souvent… » Répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire angélique.

« Ce n'est pas une raison ! Minako sera bientôt là et je pense qu'un peu d'aide en cuisine aiderait bien Makoto ! »

« Mais je me suis proposée mais au bout de cinq minutes, elle m'a dit qu'elle préférait se débrouiller seule…»

« Et pourquoi ne pas avoir aidé Ami alors ? » Demanda la Miko en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un regard suppliant et une moue apeurée. Soupirant fortement, la martienne commença à se diriger vers la porte afin d'aller en cuisine préparer le thé quand le ton étrangement sérieux et grave d'Usagi la retint.

« Minako-chan…Minako-chan ne va pas bien… »

« En quoi ça me concerne à présent ? » Répondit froidement la native de Mars.

« Je sais que c'est elle qui a voulu rompre mais ça la rend si malheureuse…je…je pensais pouvoir lui remonter un peu le moral mais ma visite n'a servi à rien… » Constata tristement l'ancienne princesse de la Lune.

« Elle doit assumer ses décisions. Je suppose qu'il faut lui laisser un peu de temps. » Affirma inflexiblement la prêtresse.

« Tu sais Rei-chan, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'elle fait une bêtise et qu'elle le sent au fond d'elle-même, c'est pour ça qu'elle se sent aussi mal, peut-être même qu'elle le regrette ! » Dit avec conviction Usagi.

« Nous verrons ça ce soir de toute façon. Ne t'inquiète pas Usagi, je suis sûre que cette fête lui fera plaisir et lui mettra du baume au cœur. » Répondit confiante la Miko.

« Oui mais elle ne te redonnera pas le sourire à toi Rei-chan ! » Lança Usagi, qui souhaitait s'impliquer dans cette difficile situation.

« Peut-être bien que si justement… » Avoua avec pudeur, mais confiance, Rei en manipulant la petite boîte d'ébène dans sa poche. Elle quitta ensuite les lieux pour enfin se rendre en cuisine.

Assise sur le banc la cour ornant l'entrée du temple, Rei regardait les étoiles. C'était le début de soirée mais la nuit était déjà noire. La surélévation du lieu permettait de voir aisément la voie lactée, fait rare à Tokyo puisque la mégalopole semblait s'obstiner à l'écraser sous une avalanche de néons et autres lumières artificielles rarement de bon goût.

Sa contemplation fut troublée quand elle aperçut dans le coin de son champ de vision une silhouette familière qui montait les marches menant au temple, lentement, d'un pas étrangement peu assuré. Vêtue élégamment, la jeune femme arborait une large casquette, un maquillage impeccable et des lunettes de soleil, ce qui intrigua la martienne qui ne put s'empêcher de lever un sourcil. Hikawa était toujours faiblement éclairé la nuit et porter ce genre d'accessoires ne se révélait pas judicieux. Rei se dit que sa démarche hésitante devait venir de là. Instinctivement elle se leva afin de parer à toute chute de la jeune femme qui s'était rendue volontairement aveugle.

A sa grande surprise, celle-ci arriva sans encombre en haut des marches. Remarquant immédiatement la présence inquiète de la Miko, elle la salua d'un simple « Bonsoir ».

« Bonsoir Minako. Je pense que tu devrais retirer tes lunettes de soleil, ça serait plus prudent. » Répondit simplement la prêtresse.

« Je sais mais je ne peux pas. » Dit avec un léger sourire gêné la native de Venus.

« Ah ? Pourquoi? »

« J'ai attrapé une vilaine conjonctivite. Je ne peux pas montrer ça… » Mentit avec assurance la vénusienne.

« Dans ce cas, je vais t'aider à arriver en un seul morceau à l'intérieur. » S'amusa la native de Mars qui sentit néanmoins son cœur se serrer dés qu'elle prit le bras de la jeune star.

« Je pense que ça devrait aller… » Répondit fermement l'Idole en se détachant de l'emprise de son ex-fiancée.

« Tu es sûre ? » Demanda doucement Rei en cachant du mieux qu'elle pouvait sa tristesse et sa déception.

« S'il te plaît Reiko, ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà… » Dit faiblement Minako en étouffant un sanglot et en se dirigeant avec hâte vers l'entrée du temple, laissant la martienne figée dans sa colère et sa frustration.

« Je sais ! Je sais à présent pourquoi tu m'appelles Reiko ! » Cria la Miko en s'agrippant de toutes ses forces à son désir de changer la situation.

« Et ? Qu'est-ce que ça change ? » Répondit la native de Venus en s'arrêtant mais sans se retourner.

« Pourquoi continuer à m'appeler comme ça si tu ne veux plus de moi ? » Demanda d'un ton peiné la jeune prêtresse.

« Très bien, je ne t'appellerai plus Reiko dans ce cas… » Concéda simplement la vénusienne avant de poursuivre son chemin.

Comprenant rapidement qu'elle se heurtait à un mur qu'avait dressé avec force et précaution l'Idole, Rei préféra se retirer dans sa chambre pour se changer afin d'adopter une tenue plus adaptée à la fête qui s'annonçait. Enfilant un jean, un tee-shirt, un sweat-shirt et des baskets, elle se dit qu'elle avait le look approprié pour une confrontation frontale avec celle qu'elle considérait toujours comme sa fiancée. Cette soirée promettait d'être sportive mais la martienne avait bien l'intention de gagner la partie.

Arrivant dans la salle de réception, la jeune star fut accueillie par une Usagi surexcitée qui lui sauta immédiatement dans les bras.

« Minako-chan, si tu savais comme je suis contente que tu sois là ! » S'exclama l'ancienne princesse de la Lune.

« Merci d'avoir organisé cette fête en mon honneur. La décoration est très réussie. » Dit avec un large sourire l'Idole.

« Bonsoir Minako-chan, tu vas bien ? » Demanda avec bienveillance Ami.

« Usagi arrête ! Tu vois bien que tu l'empêches de respirer ! Salut Minako-chan ! Donne-moi tes affaires, je vais te débarrasser. » Proposa avec jovialité Makoto.

« Bonsoir Ami, ah ! merci Makoto! » Répondit la jeune femme en lui tendant son manteau et sa casquette une fois qu'Usagi avait quelque peu relâché son étreinte.

Toutes furent surprises de constater que Minako souhaitait garder ses lunettes de soleil. Remarquant immédiatement les regards étonnés posés sur elle, la vénusienne tint à clarifier immédiatement la situation.

« Désolée, j'ai attrapé une vilaine conjonctivite donc je préfère les garder si ça ne vous dérange pas. » Mentit la native de Venus avec un faux sourire gêné.

« Pas de problème, tu fais comme tu le sens ! » Répondit sur un ton rassurant la native de Jupiter qui partait déjà en cuisine.

Ami et Usagi se regardèrent. Toutes deux avaient compris la raison qui avait motivé ce grossier mensonge. Elles décidèrent néanmoins de faire comme si de rien n'était et de laisser Minako croire à l'efficacité de sa piètre excuse.

Rei fit son entrée dans la pièce en compagnie de Artemis et Luna. Cette dernière et Usagi avaient été briefées sur le fait qu'elles ne devaient révéler la fugue du chat blanc à Hikawa. Minako devait le croire chez les Chiba.

« Minako-chan ça fait longtemps ! Comment vas-tu ? » Demanda avec enthousiasme la chatte noire.

« Très bien Luna et toi ? Artemis n'est pas trop insupportable ? » Demanda d'un air taquin la vénusienne.

« Je ne suis jamais insupportable ! » S'indigna le chat blanc.

« Non, ça va il est gérable on va dire ! » Répondit Luna en ignorant son compagnon.

« De toute façon vous vous plaignez mais vous vous en mordrez les doigts quand je déciderai de m'installer définitivement ici! » Affirma avec conviction Artemis en regardant sa nouvelle compagne d'infortune. Rei lui répondit avec un léger sourire complice tandis que Minako le regarda froidement. La Miko se dit que sa fiancée manquait non seulement d'humour ce soir mais qu'elle se montrait de surcroît irritable. Sa tache s'annonçait donc difficile et périlleuse. Elle fut tirée de sa rêverie par Makoto qui rentra en trombe dans la salle avec le champagne.

« Et voilà mes amies, nous pouvons à présent trinquer ! » Lança avec un large sourire de satisfaction la jeune fleuriste.

Toutes levèrent alors leur verre en l'honneur de leur amie en criant « félicitations pour ta tournée internationale Minako-chan ! ». Toutes, à l'exception de la martienne qui resta muette mais ne décolla pas son regard intense de l'Idole qui faisait tout son possible pour l'ignorer.

La soirée se poursuivit en concours de karaoké, conversations futiles et grands éclats de rire. La native de Venus passa, une fois de plus, pour une experte dans la maîtrise des masques émotionnels. Toute la soirée durant, elle ne laissa rien transparaître de la peine, du manque de sommeil, du malaise qui l'accablait. Rei, de son côté, restait silencieuse, ne quittant pas des yeux la jeune star tout en buvant sa coupe de champagne. Usagi commençait déjà à se désinhibée sous l'effet de l'alcool. Ami était occupée à la calmer tandis que Makoto s'afférait à faire le service.

Minako décida d'aller prendre l'air quelques minutes, ne supportant plus le regard lourd et perçant de Rei constamment posé sur elle. Quittant précipitamment la salle, empêtrée dans son mal-être, elle ne remarqua néanmoins pas que la native de Mars la suivait...

**Notes de l'auteur :**

-Une référence au manga Tokyo Babylon s'est glissée dans ce chapitre. Saurez-vous la retrouver ?

-Promis, les choses sérieuses commencent dans le prochain chapitre ! )


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre X**

_**ATTENTION : Je ne possède en rien l'œuvre qu'est Sailor Moon et tous ses dérivés, dont PGSM. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de Mme Naoko Takeuchi.**_

_**Je serais très flattée si vous me laissiez une review. J'accepte toutes les critiques, pour peu qu'elles soient constructives ;)**_

_**Un grand merci à Natsu82, ma beta readeur et une dédicace spéciale à ma chère Youte qui va enfin pouvoir lire la suite ! )**_

**Temple Hikawa- Tokyo**

Minako sortait d'une des trois cabines qui ornaient les toilettes du temple. Elle alla rapidement se laver les mains et n'eut pas besoin de lever les yeux vers le miroir habillant le mur pour sentir la présence de Rei ou son regard ardant posé sur elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Commença-t-elle nerveusement.

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux… » Répondit la martienne en quittant la porte contre laquelle elle était adossée pour se diriger vers la jeune star. Une fois arrivée à sa hauteur, elle se posta devant elle et reprit.

« Qu'est-ce qui a motivé ta décision ? »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai plus de sentiment pour toi. » Répondit la native de Venus en prolongeant le lavage de ses mains afin de ne pas regarder dans les yeux son ex-fiancée.

« Tu as les yeux étrangement rouges et la mine bien fatiguée pour quelqu'un qui vient enfin de se débarrasser de son encombrante fiancée… » Constata la Miko en regardant le visage de la vénusienne qui avait fait l'erreur d'enlever ses lunettes à son arrivée dans les toilettes et qui avait négligé de les remettre.

« J'ai d'autres problèmes à gérer. Je ne t'apprendrai rien en te disant que j'ai une carrière et… » S'interrompit la vénusienne qui s'apprêtait à saisir ses lunettes de soleil afin de les remettre à leur place mais qui fut prise de vitesse par la native de Mars

« Ça fait longtemps que tes piètres excuses ne marchent plus sur moi Mina. Il va falloir que tu trouves autres chose. » Dit avec assurance Rei qui se trouvait en position de force et en tirait une certaine satisfaction.

« Rends-moi mes lunettes immédiatement ! » Ordonna fermement la jeune femme.

« Et si je refuse ? » Répondit la prêtresse avec un sourire de défit.

« J'irais les chercher moi-même. » Annonça froidement l'Idole en regardant la martienne droit dans les yeux.

« Je serais curieuse de voir ça… » Lança avec un intérêt à peine voilé la native de Mars.

Minako se dirigea rapidement vers Rei et pénétra son espace vital, son regard froid et distant se fit plus doux, langoureux, ardant. Elle rapprocha progressivement son visage de celui de la la jeune femme qui leva inconsciemment, machinalement, une main vers la chevelure de l'idole et se mit à la caresser doucement, tendrement. Seuls quelques centimètres séparaient à présent leurs lèvres et Rei pouvait sentir le souffle de Minako se mélanger au sien. Totalement sous le charme de la beauté qui irradiait littéralement de sa fiancée, la Miko ne se rendit pas compte que les lunettes avaient déjà quitté ses mains pour trouver refuge dans celles de leur propriétaire. La native de Venus rompit brusquement le charme. Reculant de quelques pas, elle remit ses lunettes et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce sans le moindre mot. Elle ne put cacher sa surprise et son ennui quand elle sentit une main familière attraper son poignet. S'arrêtant net sous la pression de celle-ci, elle soupira fortement et lâcha d'un air exaspéré :

« Tu as perdu Rei. Sois bonne joueuse pour une fois. »

« J'avais oublié à quel point tu es prête à tout pour arriver à tes fins. Mais moi non plus je ne renoncerai pas ! » Répondit avec fermeté la native de Mars.

« Et moi j'avais oublié à quel point tu es naïve et immature…Et que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? » Demanda d'un air menaçant la vénusienne.

« Tu verras bien ! » Dit avec satisfaction la martienne en lâchant la main de la jeune star. Celle-ci quitta avec hâte les toilettes, sans se retourner. Sa démarche trahissait néanmoins une nervosité bien présente.

OOO

En revenant des toilettes, Minako eut la surprise de trouver Usagi dehors, assise sur l'un des bancs de la cour du temple.

« Tu as délaissé les autres ? » Commença l'Idole en lançant son habituel sourire bienveillant en direction de sa princesse.

« Je crois que j'ai un peu trop bu alors j'ai pensé que ça me ferait du bien de prendre un peu l'air… » Avoua pudiquement la jeune femme.

« Et ça va mieux à présent ? » Demanda la vénusienne en s'asseyant aux côtés de son amie.

« Oui, je commence à me sentir mieux. » Constata Usagi avec un léger sourire.

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent silencieuse à observer, pour l'une les étoiles, et pour l'autre ses chaussures. Minako se décida finalement à enlever ses lunettes. Si elle ne faisait pas preuve d'honnêteté à l'égard de sa princesse, avec qui le ferait-elle? Même si Usagi continuait à contempler la voie lactée, le geste de la native de Venus ne lui échappa pas. Elle décida néanmoins de garder le silence. Elle savait très bien qu'il ne fallait surtout pas brusquer l'Idole quand elle était prête à se laisser aller aux confidences. Mieux valait la laisser venir à soi et faire preuve de patience, d'écoute et de retenue.

Elle avait beau vouer une admiration sans borne à la jeune star, Usagi avait le sentiment de connaître parfaitement Minako même si elle ne l'avait que rarement côtoyée au cours de sa vie. Elle sentait au plus profond d'elle-même un lien fort, ancestral, millénaire qui l'unissait à la vénusienne, une amitié sincère et un respect absolu qui avait traversé les époques. Elle était plus proche de la jeune femme que de n'importe qui d'autre et reste persuadée de la réciprocité de cette affinité.

« Parfois…parfois, j'ai l'impression que le cours des événements m'échappe totalement et pourtant…je fais tout pour le contrôler, maîtriser tous les facteurs mais… » Commença à demi-mots la jeune star.

Tirée de sa rêverie, Usagi baissa légèrement la tête pour ajuster sa vue droit devant elle. Elle regarda ensuite son amie et lui dit avec un sourire réconfortant :

« Minako-chan, je t'ai pourtant déjà dit que, comme n'importe qui d'autre, tu avais le droit d'aimer et d'être heureuse. »

Ne s'attendant pas une réponse aussi franche et surtout à être percée à jour aussi facilement, la leader des Senshis ne put cacher sa surprise. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour réajuster son habituel masque de froideur et d'arrogance, qu'elle arbore toute l'année. Une fois cette mission de la plus haute importance accomplie, elle reprit en prenant bien soin de peser le moindre de ses mots :

« Tu t'es souvenue de davantage de choses de notre vie passée ? » Demanda prudemment mais avec un certain intérêt la jeune femme.

« Quelques souvenirs me sont revenus oui mais très peu. Par contre, je me souviens clairement avoir déjà une conversation de ce type avec toi Minako-chan, sur la Lune… » Répondit avec une grande fierté et un large sourire celle qui fut l'héritière du royaume lunaire.

« J'avais tellement de responsabilités dans cette vie que je m'interdisais de penser à autre chose qu'à ma mission, à mon rôle de commandant, et pourtant, j'ai fini par me lancer dans une relation avec Reiko et même vouloir me marier avec elle… » Avoua la native de Venus qui baissa la tête pour masquer le rouge qui lui montait aux joues.

« Nous vivons en paix à présent depuis quelques années. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu refuses tes sentiments pour Rei-chan alors que vous vous aimez depuis si longtemps ! » S'exclama Usagi en prenant la main de son amie.

« Nous vivons dans des mondes très différents, je ne vois pas comment concilier mon emploi du temps, mon mode de vie avec le sien… » Répondit d'un ton parfaitement neutre l'Idole.

« Je peux me tromper Minako-chan mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il y a une autre raison derrière tout cela…Je l'ai compris quand je t'ai rendue visite…l'autre jour… » Avoua timidement mais fermement celle qui fut Sailor Moon.

« Je suis désolée que tu m'ais vue ainsi… » Dit doucement la jeune star.

« Nous sommes amies Minako-chan, et depuis très longtemps ! C'est normal que je sois là quand ça ne va pas. » Répondit avec conviction la jeune femme.

« Merci Usagi-chan. » Prononça doucement la vénusienne en remplaçant volontairement le titre royal, qu'elle avait encore coutume d'utiliser, par le prénom de son amie afin de marquer leur proximité, leur amitié.

« Et tu ne veux pas dire la vraie raison à ta princesse ? » Demanda d'un air malicieux Usagi.

« Bien sûr que si Princesse ! » S'exclama rigidement Minako, ce qui fit rire son amie.

« En fait, il s'est passé quelque chose lorsque j'étais encore Sailor V…Je combattais la Dark Agency qui était sous les ordres du Dark Kingdom, même si je l'ignorais à l'époque. Leur chef n'était autre qu'Ace ou plutôt Adonis, la réincarnation d'un soldat vénusien qui était sous les ordres des Shitennous dans notre vie précédente. Il ne cacha jamais les sentiments qu'il avait pour moi et m'avoua les avoir toujours eu. Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué sur la Lune…Il était passé du côté de l'ennemi donc je n'eus pas d'autre choix que de l'éliminer…avant de mourir…il… il… » La native de Venus s'interrompit, hésitante. Elle semblait chercher intensément ses mots. Usagi décida de l'aider un peu.

« Que t'a-t-il fait ? Minako-chan ! » S'exclama l'ancienne princesse de la Lune, qui ne parvenait plus à cacher son anxiété, prenant son amie par les épaules.

« Il…m'a jetée une malédiction… » Lança pudiquement la vénusienne.

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Usagi, intriguée.

« Il m'a dit que je ne connaîtrais nul amour de toute l'éternité et qu'ainsi je n'aurais pas à me torturer pour choisir entre l'amour et ma mission. » Dit d'une voix d'outre-tombe la leader des Senshis en serrant les mâchoires.

« Mais pourquoi t'avoir maudite ? Parce que tu n'étais pas amoureuse de lui ? Parce que tu l'as tué ? »

« J'avais des sentiments pour lui mais je n'ai pas hésité à le tuer de mes propres mains pour accomplir ma mission. Sans doute par culpabilité, j'ai essayé de le sauver au dernier moment et c'est là qu'il m'a prédit l'enfer qui m'attendait… » Avoua avec un sourire amer la jeune star.

« Tu crois à cette malédiction ? »

« Ses effets se sont déjà fait sentir… » Répondit d'un ton résignée l'Idole.

« Comment ça ? » Interrogea Usagi dont le visage se décomposait à mesure des terribles révélations que lui faisait son amie.

« Eh bien…Il y a un an, à ton mariage, j'ai revu Rei. Nous…nous nous sommes fiancées mais surtout nous… »

« Vous avez couché ensemble oui. » L'interrompit Usagi soucieuse d'aider son amie à surmonter sa gêne et sa timidité afin d'en savoir plus sur le malheur qui frappait l'une de ses Senshis.

« Oui et tout s'est enclenché. Avec Rei, nous avons retrouvé la complicité, le lien qui nous unissait dans notre vie antérieure et la malédiction opéra comme pour moi il y a 7 ans…elle retrouva ses souvenirs, nuit après nuit avec tous les effets secondaires que cela comporte. Par mon irresponsabilité et mon égoïsme je l'ai condamnée au même enfer que moi ! » Dit Minako en haussant inconsciemment le ton. D'une gêne tenace, elle était passée maintenant à une tristesse profonde et elle combattait de toutes ses forces les larmes qu'elle sentait poindre au creux de ses yeux.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute Minako-chan…Tu aimes Rei-chan, tu l'aimes depuis la nuit des temps. On ne peut pas lutter contre ça et tu ne pouvais pas prévoir qu'elle allait retrouver ses souvenirs… » Tenta Usagi d'un ton rationnel et réconfortant.

« J'aurais du prévoir tout cela, j'avais suffisamment d'éléments en ma possession ! Tout cela est de ma faute ! J'ai condamné celle que j'aime le plus au monde, que j'ai toujours aimé, à ne plus jamais connaître le repos et à retrouver des souvenirs douloureux. Le moins que je puisse faire pour elle est de tout faire pour réparer mon erreur…quoi qu'il m'en coûte ! »

« Rei-chan t'aime et n'imagine pas sa vie sans toi Minako-chan. Tu la connais comme moi, elle ne renoncera pas facilement. Cette situation risque de durer et de la faire souffrir longtemps… »

« Oui mais ça en vaut la peine si ça permet de freiner le retour de ses souvenirs ! »

« Pourquoi ne pas surmonter tout cela ensemble ? Je pense sincèrement que vous êtes liées par le destin, comme moi et Mamo-chan, et que vous ne pourrez vous éloigner l'une de l'autre aussi facilement. »

« J'aurais donné n'importe quoi il y a quelques années pour qu'elle retrouve la mémoire, pour que Rei comprenne à quel point je l'aimais et m'aime en retour, pour qu'elle m'aide de toutes ses forces à surmonter ces nuits sans sommeil, ses souvenirs pénibles, le poids de mes responsabilités et surtout la mort prochaine qui m'attendait. Bien qu'elle ne se souvint pas de sa vie précédente, elle me soutint du mieux qu'elle put et me poussa à tenter l'opération. Elle me redonna goût à la vie. Le moins que je puisse faire maintenant est de la délivrer de cet enfer quotidien. Je dois lui rembourser ma dette ! »

« Minako-chan…Rei t'aimait déjà à l'époque. Elle n'a jamais eu besoin de souvenirs lointains, d'une vie passée, pour t'aimer sincèrement et tout faire pour te sauver. » Souffla une Usagi peinée.

« Chaque jour, j'apprends à détruire un peu plus ma capacité à aimer. Tu sais, nous avons un gros problème nous les vénusiens. Nous sommes naturellement volages mais une fois que nous avons trouvé notre âme sœur, nous lui restons fidèles pour l'éternité…En rompant mes fiançailles avec Rei, je savais très bien que la solitude m'attendait jusqu'à la fin de mes jours… »

« Minako-chan, tu ne peux pas t'infliger cela. C'est intenable pour la Senshi de l'amour et de la lumière… » Constata d'une voix étranglée l'ancienne princesse de la Lune.

« Si j'y arriverai ! Je jure que j'y arriverai ! Il le faut… » Répéta la jeune star en serrant les poings et en étouffant ses larmes.

« Et si t'éloigner d'elle ne change rien au retour de ses souvenirs ? » Se risqua Usagi, hésitante face à l'assurance affichée par la native de Venus.

« Ça marchera…ça doit marcher ! » Affirma fermement la vénusienne qui refusait de douter, convaincue que son plan est sans faille.

« Tu sais Minako-chan…Je pense que tu devrais demander à Rei-chan ce que, elle, veut et lui faire davantage confiance. » Conclut Usagi avec un léger sourire en direction de son amie.

Se levant et s'étirant fortement, la jeune mariée décida de rejoindre Ami et Makoto restées à l'intérieur de la salle de réception. L'air frais nocturne et les révélations de son amie avaient accélérer la dissipation de ses effluves d'alcool. Minako, quant à elle, était surprise de ne pas avoir vu Rei passer au cours de la conversation afin de rejoindre les autres. Elle se demandait où sa fiancée avait bien pu se réfugier. Elle décida néanmoins de rester un peu plus longtemps sur le banc afin de sécher ses larmes, calmer ses nerfs et retrouver son assurance et sa prestance habituelle.

OOO

Se décidant à retourner dans la salle de réception, Minako se retrouva nez à nez avec Rei. Gênée, la jeune star baissa les yeux et resta figée afin de laisser passer la Miko qui se rendait au même endroit. Rei fit néanmoins un geste invitant la jeune femme à passer en premier. S'exécutant rapidement, la martienne eut néanmoins le temps de s'imprégner du parfum enivrant et délicieux de l'Idole et constata qu'il ne changeait pas, malgré les années qui passaient.

Makoto était en train de couper le gâteau destiné à célébrer le retour au pays de la nouvelle star internationale.

« Vous arrivez pile au bon moment ! » Constata avec satisfaction la native de Jupiter.

« Il est magnifique ton gâteau Makoto ! Je sais déjà qui va se jeter dessus. » Dit d'un air taquin la vénusienne en regardant Usagi.

« Au moins ça épongera l'alcool… » Répondit la jupitérienne d'un air sarcastique.

« Pour ce que j'ai bu franchement… » S'indigna Usagi qui arborait à présent une moue boudeuse.

« C'est sûr qu'il ne te faut pas grand-chose… » Constata Rei en soupirant.

« Rei-chan ! T'es méchante ! » Cria Usagi offusquée.

« Non, juste réaliste… » Répondit d'un ton neutre la Miko.

« Pffffffff…On va faire un concours, je suis sûre que je peux te battre ! » Lança avec conviction l'ancienne princesse de la Lune.

« Alors ça, ça m'étonnerait ! » S'amusa la martienne.

« Et pourquoi ça ? » interrogea Usagi qui était de nouveau à deux doigts de bouder.

« Parce qu'en récupérant mes pouvoirs, j'ai retrouvé mon métabolisme de Senshi qui assimile l'alcool infiniment plus vite que la normale. Il m'est impossible de m'enivrer à présent. »

« Comment tu le sais, tu as essayé ? » Demanda innocemment Usagi.

Esquivant volontairement la question, Rei se mit en charge de distribuer les parts de gâteau. Ami, qui avait jusque-là compté les points, affichait à présent un air gêné et s'obstinait à fixer du regard ses mains. Ne comprenant pas le silence de son amie, Usagi continuait à la regarder d'un air interrogatif. Makoto décida de couper court à cette situation qui mettait tout le monde mal à l'aise.

« Allez les enfants ça suffit, c'est l'heure du dessert ! Bon appétit ! »

« Bon appétit… » Répondirent doucement les quatre jeunes femmes.

Minako toucha à peine à son dessert, ce qui n'échappa pas à Rei. Connaissant la situation, personne n'osa faire la moindre remarque. La jeune star proposa discrètement sa part à Usagi qui l'accepta volontiers. N'ayant rien avalé de solide depuis des jours et guère dormi, la native de Venus était épuisée aussi bien moralement que physiquement même si elle s'efforçait de ne rien laisser paraître. Son estomac se nouait incroyablement et une nausée tenace la saisissait en présence de la martienne, ce qui ne lui laissait aucune chance d'honorer son gâteau. Elle n'avait à présent qu'une hâte, que cette soirée se termine et qu'elle rentre à son hôtel retrouver son cadre de vie froid, anonyme et surtout sa solitude.

Son vœu fut exaucé puisque la fête se termina peu de temps après du fait de l'heure tardive. Makoto et Usagi repartirent en voiture avec Ami, qui n'avait que très peu bu. Restées dans la salle de réception, attablées face à face, Minako du se résoudre à parler à Rei, à son grand regret.

« Je peux t'emprunter ton téléphone pour appeler mon chauffeur ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

« Tu n'as plus de téléphone mobile ? » Interrogea suspicieusement la native de Mars.

« J'ai eu un petit soucis avec le mien… »

« Si tu veux mais ça ne servira à rien de l'appeler. » Affirma la Miko en tendant son téléphone portable.

« Ah ? Et pourquoi ça ? » Demanda innocemment la native de Venus.

« Parce qu'il y a une cinquantaine de journalistes dehors qui n'attendent qu'une chose, que tu quittes le temple. » Lança d'un ton parfaitement calme et neutre la martienne.

« Tu plaisantes ? » Répondit incrédule la vénusienne qui achevait de composer le numéro de son chauffeur.

« Non, je suis très sérieuse. »

« Mais c'est impossible ! Personne n'était au courant de ma venue ici à part toi, Makoto, Usagi, Ami et les chats ! Comment l'info a pu fuité ? » Constata l'Idole qui haussait inconsciemment le ton.

« C'est moi qui ai prévenu les journalistes. »

« Tu n'as pas fait ça… » Répondit sous le choc la jeune star.

« Si, ça m'a même pris toute la journée d'hier… »

« C'est ignoble de se venger de cette façon Mars ! » S'indigna Minako, à présent en colère.

« Ce n'est pas de la vengeance, juste de l'opportunisme. » Répondit la native de Mars sur un ton toujours neutre.

« Viens-en au fait ! » Lui intima celle qui se considérait toujours comme la Leader des Sailor Senshis.

« Nous avons encore beaucoup de choses à régler toutes les deux et je pense que nous n'aurons pas trop d'une nuit pour cela. Je vais aller te préparer ta chambre… »

« Je ne resterai pas une minute de plus ici ! Tu sais que je pourrais porter plainte contre toi pour séquestration Mars ! » Cria la native de Venus, étranglée par la frustration.

« Ça m'est totalement égal. J'assume mes actes, comme je les ai toujours assumés… » Répondit froidement la Miko.

« Tu as vraiment de la chance que j'ai des relations difficiles avec la Police car sinon je les aurais appelés sans hésiter ! Enfin…Je saurai me venger en rachetant et rasant Hikawa. Je m'en ferai une splendide maison secondaire avec deux piscines ! » Menaça la vénusienne, d'un ton arrogant et vindicatif.

« Ça m'étonnerait fort car nous sommes classés au patrimoine national. Je sais que tu passes de plus en plus de temps aux Etats-Unis mais ici tout ne s'achète pas. » Constata Rei avec un léger sourire de satisfaction, sentant qu'elle viendrait à bout de l'obstination affichée par sa fiancée.

« Prête-moi ton mobile. » Ordonna l'Idole.

« Ah oui ? Et pour quelle raison je te ferais ce plaisir ? » Demanda la native de Mars en soutenant froidement le regard bouillant de rage de la vénusienne.

« Parce que tu m'aimes et parce que je dois prévenir mon manager. » Répondit avec un large sourire hypocrite la jeune star.

« Tu es en vacances donc l'endroit où tu es ne le concerne pas. » Dit froidement la martienne qui ne se laissa pas manipulée par le sourire angélique de la jeune femme.

« Je suis sûre qu'il peut me sortir d'ici…peut-être avec un hélico… » Avança le plus sérieusement du monde Minako, alors en pleine réflexion.

« Parce que tu crois qu'il y a un héliport à Hikawa ? » Demanda Rei en éclatant de rire.

« Peu importe, passe-moi ton mobile ! » S'entêta la native de Venus.

« Sugao est au courant, j'ai pris soin de l'appeler hier. Il approuve totalement ma décision de te garder avec moi cette nuit et j'ai même son aval si je veux te séquestrer ici plus longtemps. Apparemment, il n'a pas spécialement apprécié que tu décides de sortir avec Ryuta sans le prévenir… »

« Je te déteste ! » Cracha la vénusienne.

« Et il est beaucoup plus clairvoyant qu'on ne pourrait le croire puisqu'il a tout de suite compris que ce jeune homme ne sort avec toi que par pur opportunisme, afin d'aider sa carrière à l'international.»

« Je l'utilise aussi alors nous sommes quittes… » Avoua à voix basse l'Idole, soudain incroyablement triste.

« Pardon ? » Insista la native de Mars qui avait tout de suite vu le trouble sur le visage de sa fiancée.

« Je te hais Mars ! » Cria la jeune femme en se raccrochant à sa colère et à sa frustration.

« Pourtant j'ai la preuve du contraire. » Répondit avec un sourire plein de confiance Rei en posant la petite boîte d'ébène sur la table basse de la salle de réception.

Prise par surprise, Minako n'eut pas le temps de maîtriser ses expressions. Tout d'abord surprise, son masque habituel d'arrogance et d'extrême confiance tomba brutalement pour laisser place à un visage paniqué, éperdu, peiné. Tel un animal blessé, elle regardait fixement l'objet de son tourment, ce si petit réceptacle qui lui rappelait pourtant la plus belle nuit de sa vie présente.

« Qui…qui te l'a donnée ? » Articula-t-elle difficilement d'une voix d'outre-tombe, en essayant de s'éclaircir les idées.

« Artemis. » Répondit doucement la Miko.

« Donc il était ici tout ce temps et non pas chez les Chiba… »

« Oui. »

« J'ai…J'ai toujours su que je serai trahie par ceux qui m'étaient le plus proche mais…mais même si on s'y prépare…ça fait toujours très mal quand ça arrive… »

« Je suis désolée d'avoir du recourir à ce genre de méthodes Mina mais il faut vraiment qu'on discute, pour moi mais aussi pour toi. » Dit avec une extrême douceur Rei dont la main venait de trouver machinalement celle de Minako restée sur la boite de leur promesse.

**Note de l'auteur :** Désolée d'avoir mis un peu plus de temps à poster ce chapitre. J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à le lire que moi à l'écrire. Suite et fin de l'histoire dans le prochain chapitre, si tout va bien ! )


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre XI**

_**ATTENTION : Je ne possède en rien l'œuvre qu'est Sailor Moon et tous ses dérivés, dont PGSM. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de Mme Naoko Takeuchi.**_

_**Je serais très flattée si vous me laissiez une review. J'accepte toutes les critiques, pour peu qu'elles soient constructives ;)**_

_**Un grand merci à Natsu82, ma beta readeur.**_

**Temple Hikawa- Tokyo**

Rei continuait à fixer inlassablement, obstinément Minako du regard, à la recherche de réponses. Cette dernière n'avait pas quitté des yeux la petite boîte en ébène et semblait perdue dans ses pensées les plus profondes, hors d'atteinte. La Miko constata néanmoins avec surprise qu'elle ne fit rien pour retirer la main qui restait doucement, naturellement sur la sienne. Décidant de rompre le silence étrange qui régnait dans la pièce, la native de Mars reprit :

« Si tu as gardé tout ce temps le sable symbolisant nos fiançailles, je suppose que, contrairement à ce que tu m'as dit, tu n'as jamais eu l'intention de rompre…Je me trompe ? »

La jeune star restait figée dans son mutisme, encore sous le choc de la révélation qui lui avait été faite et de la trahison dont elle semblait victime. Ne recevant aucune réponse à sa question, Rei décida de la reformuler différemment.

« Pourquoi vouloir mettre un terme à notre relation ainsi, du jour au lendemain ? Pour quelle raison ? »

« J'ai…j'ai pourtant essayé de te faire comprendre que je voulais tout arrêter en m'éloignant de toi cette année… » Répondit à demi-mot la vénusienne qui peinait à recouvrer ses esprits.

« Oui mais pourquoi avoir gardé avec autant de soin le sable et l'avoir mis dans une aussi jolie boîte. Ça n'a pas de sens…Mina… » Demanda doucement la martienne en serrant la main de l'Idole dans la sienne.

« Nous…nous ne pouvons rester ensemble, ça ne peut pas marcher…nous vivons dans des mondes trop différents… »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'ai été illogique ça te va ? Parce que j'avais du mal à renoncer, point ! » Cria la native de Venus qui perdait à présent patience et sentait que l'obstination de la prêtresse commençait à émousser sa résolution qu'elle pensait pourtant inébranlable.

« Autant que je sache, ça ne te posait pas de problème avant et maintenant ça t'en pose ? Cesse de mentir et sois honnête Minako ! » S'énerva à son tour la Rei qui entendait bien ne pas céder.

« Je n'ai pas à répondre à tes questions Mars ! Je suis fatiguée alors montre-moi ma chambre à présent vu que je suis bloquée ici ! » Ordonna la jeune star qui se retrancha derrière une façade froide et dénuée d'expression même si la colère se lisait aisément dans son regard.

« Au contraire, j'estime qu'après tant d'années tu me dois des réponses ! Cesse juste une fois d'être lâche et assume tes actes ! » La Miko regretta immédiatement ses paroles à peine avaient-elles quitté sa bouche. Elle savait qu'elle était allée trop loin et que la réaction ne se ferait pas attendre. Elle ne s'était pas trompée. Une gifle violente vint s'écraser sur sa joue gauche qui se déforma et rougit instantanément sous l'impact. L'Idole se leva et quitta précipitamment la pièce en prenant avec elle la petite boîte d'ébène.

Imprimant ce qu'il venait de se passer, la martienne se précipita sur le seuil de la porte et ordonna à la native de Venus de cesser de fuir mais cette dernière disparut rapidement dans les ténèbres.

Encore sous le choc que Minako ait pu la frapper si violemment, Rei décida d'aller se préparer un thé en cuisine afin de se remettre de ses émotions et surtout se concentrer sur le prochain affrontement verbal qui s'annonçait. Elle n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner. Après tout, la reddition n'a jamais fait partie du vocabulaire martien.

00000

Rei retrouva 30 minutes plus tard Minako, assise sur les marches qui surplombaient l'escalier menant au temple. Elle tentait en vain d'allumer une cigarette.

« Tu ne devrais pas fumer, c'est mauvais pour ta voix. » Dit doucement la native de Mars en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

« C'est le cadet de mes soucis… » Répondit en soupirant l'Idole qui semblait exténuée moralement et physiquement.

« Ne dis pas ça Mina…Ton briquet a rendu l'âme ? » Demanda avec un léger sourire la martienne qui appréciait ce bref instant d'intimité avec la star.

« Oui, même lui me lâche…Quelle soirée ! » Soupira la native de Venus d'un air totalement blasée.

La Miko plaça son index sous la cigarette et l'alluma instantanément, sous le regard surpris de la vénusienne.

« Merci. Au moins nos pouvoirs peuvent servir à quelque chose… » Constata amèrement celle qui fut Sailor Venus.

« Nous vivons à une époque de paix, ne nous plaignons pas ! Nous devrions en profiter au maximum, je pense qu'on aurait donné n'importe quoi pour connaître cela dans notre vie précédente… » Répondit la Miko avec un léger sourire bienveillant à l'encontre de sa fiancée.

« Je suis désolée Rei, tout est de ma faute… » Dit d'une voix à peine audible Minako en baissant la tête, sa chevelure masquant son visage et les larmes qui coulaient à présent librement sur ses joues.

« Désolée pour quoi ? » Demanda innocemment la prêtresse, constatant mais ne comprenant pas le trouble qui agitait alors la native de Venus.

« C'est de ma faute si tu as retrouvé la mémoire…Il y a un an nous n'aurions jamais du… » Articula difficilement la jeune femme qui peinait à réprimer les sanglots qu'elle sentait monter en elle.

« Tu veux dire que j'ai retrouvé la mémoire parce qu'il y a un an nous avons… » Avança d'un air incrédule la native de Mars. Elle n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un hochement de la tête de la part de l'Idole qui écrasa sa cigarette dans son cendrier de poche.

« Comment peux-tu en être si sûre ? Et quel est le problème de toute façon ? Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir que j'allais recouvrir mes souvenirs si nous… »

« Tu ne comprends pas Rei ! Tu t'es souvenue de notre vie antérieure car nous avons repris la relation que nous avions à l'époque et tout est de ma faute ! Par mon égoïsme et mon irresponsabilité, je t'ai condamnée au même enfer que moi ! » Cria dans un sanglot la jeune star qui ne pouvait toujours pas regarder la martienne.

« Parce que tu crois que je ne voulais pas ce qui est arrivé ? Tu ne m'as pas contrainte et nous ne pouvions, ni moi ni toi, prévoir les conséquences. » Etablit calmement et sérieusement la prêtresse.

« J'aurais du le prévoir ! C'est mon rôle de Leader de prendre en compte tous les facteurs et d'analyser toutes les éventualités ! »

« Sauf que nous n'étions pas en mission. » S'amusa Rei qui décida de prendre Minako par les épaules afin de couper court à cette discussion qui tournait trop en rond à son goût.

« Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que c'est Rei que de revivre nuit après nuit le calvaire que nous avons vécu au temps du Millenium d'argent ! Ça fait 7 ans que je subis cette malédiction et je ne veux pas que tu… » Minako fut interrompue dans son discours par les lèvres de Rei qui vinrent se plaquer rapidement mais avec douceur et tendresse contre les siennes. Tout d'abord surprise, elle ne put s'empêcher, malgré sa volonté et les résolutions qu'elles s'étaient martelées sans relâche ces dernières semaines, de l'embrasser à son tour fougueusement. Une fois que le manque d'air se fit sentir, les deux jeunes femmes furent contraintes de se séparer. Encore sous le choc et portée par une douce euphorie inespérée, la vénusienne se blottie inconsciemment dans les bras de la native de Mars, espérant que ce sentiment d'unité et de sécurité, si familier et si lointain à la fois, ne disparaisse jamais.

« Si mes souvenirs me sont revenus, c'est que je devais retrouver la mémoire pour une raison ou une autre et je suis convaincue que tu n'y es pour rien là-dedans. Mais, même si c'était le cas, je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'en tiendrais rigueur. Peut-être que c'était juste un tour du destin en vue de nous rapprocher encore davantage. » Dit doucement la martienne en déposant de léger baisers sur la chevelure de la jeune star.

« C'est injuste…Je ne veux pas que tu ais à supporter ça, pas toi Rei…Il y a…Il y a un moyen d'enrayer ce phénomène. » Dit sérieusement la native de Venus qui séchait ses larmes.

« Ah oui et lequel ? » Demanda par simple curiosité la Miko qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être sceptique.

« Il suffirait que nous ne nous voyions plus et même mieux, que tu me détestes. Les effets de la nuit que nous avons passée ensemble il y un an auraient alors une chance de s'estomper. »

« Parce que tu crois sérieusement que je pourrais te détester ? Et je ne veux pas que nous rompions, peu importe le prix à payer ! » Répondit solennellement la prêtresse.

« Rei… »

« Je sais à quel point il est difficile de gérer sa vie présente tout en revivant chaque nuit une existence passée avec tout ce que cela comporte. Certes, tu as plus d'expérience que moi dans ce domaine vu que je ne souffre de ce phénomène que depuis un an, mais je veux rester avec toi. Je veux que nous surmontions tout cela ensemble. Ça ne m'intéresse pas de me libérer de cette malédiction si je ne peux t'en délivrer également. Si tu es condamnée à porter le poids de ce passé pendant le restant de tes jours, alors je veux partager ce fardeau avec toi ! » Affirma avec conviction Rei qui sortit de sa poche un petit écrin rouge écarlate. L'ouvrant rapidement, elle en retira le petit objet pour le placer à l'annuaire gauche de l'Idole.

Tout d'abord surprise, la jeune femme cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'assurer de la véracité du rêve éveillé qu'elle était en train de vivre. Regardant avec un mélange d'admiration et d'extrême émotion la bague en or jaune sertie d'un splendide topaze qui ornait son annuaire gauche, Minako ne put retenir le large sourire qui vint éclairer son visage. Un rire léger et mélodieux s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« Tu auras mis le temps Reiko. » Dit d'un air taquin la native de Venus en regardant langoureusement la martienne.

« L'indécision d'une certaine star internationale, qui se pose beaucoup trop de questions, ne m'a pas aidée… » Répondit la Miko avec un sourire malicieux et un regard empli d'affectation pour celle qui n'avait pas quitté ses bras.

« Je trouve cela un peu facile comme excuse Reiko. Comment comptes-tu te rattraper ? » Demanda la vénusienne dont le regard se faisait à présent ardant.

« Je pourrais te proposer un avant-goût de ce qui nous attend lorsque nous serions mariées. » Annonça avec assurance et malice la native de Mars.

« Voilà qui attise ma curiosité. » Répondit d'un air séducteur la jeune star tout en tachant d'ignorer le rouge qu'elle sentait colorer ses joues.

Soudain, sentant son corps, qui reposait alors dans les bras de Rei, quitter le sol, Minako constata avec étonnement et amusement qu'elle était à la complète merci de la prêtresse. Cette dernière se dirigea rapidement vers sa chambre sans regarder sa fiancée. Elle comptait sur la pénombre pour dissimuler les larmes de joie et de soulagement qui coulaient de ses yeux.

00000

Rei arriva dans sa chambre et se dirigea avec aisance vers le lit sans avoir nul besoin d'une quelconque source lumineuse. Cette capacité à voir parfaitement dans la pénombre, à maîtriser son environnement en pareilles conditions avait toujours fasciné Minako qui recherchait sans cesse la lumière et se sentait bien vulnérable en son absence.

La native de Mars déposa doucement l'Idole sur le lit. Cette dernière, qui était jusqu'alors accrochée à son cou, agrippa le col de son tee-shirt pour l'attirer à elle dans un élan d'avidité. A quelques centimètres du visage de la jeune star, sentant leurs deux corps entremêlé par la chute, la Miko, le souffle court et le regard brûlant, contempla avec envie la chevelure soyeuse, les traits réguliers, la bouche sensuelle, les yeux emplis de cette même ardeur chez sa fiancée. Cette torture s'acheva quand Minako posa ses lèvres sur celles de Rei doucement, lentement, comme pour souligner le caractère exceptionnel, quasi-miraculeux de cet instant. Le baiser se fit langoureux, dura au point d'en devenir douloureux. Les deux jeunes femmes luttaient vaillamment pour ne pas succomber à leurs désirs les plus primaires et ainsi prolonger le plaisir le plus longtemps possible, marquer leur mémoire de chaque centimètre de peau effleuré, de chaque frisson ressenti, de chaque gémissement entendu. La martienne caressa du bout des doigts les joues de la vénusienne, descendit le long de son cou, continuant toujours plus bas jusqu'à atteindre le premier bouton de son chemisier, à la base de sa poitrine. Insensible au désir de plus en plus pressant de sa partenaire, elle déboutonna avec une lenteur outrancière chaque attache. La native de Venus, n'y tenant plus, renversa les positions et déposséda la prêtresse de son haut avec une telle force que le tee-shirt ne supporta pas ce déshabillage brutal et se déchira. Au son du craquement les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent, l'une médusée, l'autre horrifiée puis éclatèrent de rire.

« De quelle impatience tu fais preuve Venus ! » Annonça d'un ton narquois, le regard espiègle, Rei.

« C'est de ta faute Mars, tu es trop lente ! » Répliqua Minako avec un air faussement offensé avant d'adoucir son regard et de sourire tendrement à sa complice.

C'est dans cette atmosphère tendre et chaleureuse que les deux Senshis s'aimèrent une grande partie de la nuit avant de succomber à la fatigue lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil commencèrent à poindre. Minako s'endormit profondément dans les bras de Rei avec un visage apaisé et serein, comme si elle avait enfin trouvé sa place dans cette existence, auprès de celle qu'elle avait toujours aimée. Se laissant doucement bercer par le délicieux parfum de sa fiancée, la Miko ne tarda pas à faire de même sans savoir qu'un passé lourd et douloureux allait, une fois de plus, la rattraper.

00000

**Royaume du Millenium d'argent- Lune**

_Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ? Tout s'était passé si vite que Rei avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'il s'agissait bien de la Lune qu'elle voyait brûler, exploser, trembler, hurler. _

_Assaillie par une odeur de souffre mêlée à celle du sang, la martienne ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire quand de nombreux souvenirs des champs de bataille martiens lui revinrent en mémoire. La Lune, connue pour être un havre de paix à la technologie avancée, s'était finalement transformée à son tour en terre de mort et de désolation. Partout, on mourrait dans des souffrances atroces, en poussant des cris effroyables. Cette planète pourtant si hospitalière se retrouvait dépecée vivante de sa population, dans une purge fulgurante et d'une violence rare._

_Les quatre Senshis assistaient impuissantes à ce spectacle macabre, cauchemardesque. Malgré les protestations et réticences de Venus, elles avaient été affectées à la garde des quartiers royaux du palais et interdiction leur avait été faite par la reine en personne de quitter leur poste. Elles étaient donc quatre pour garder un escalier, jugé hautement stratégique._

_Tandis que Minako fulminait silencieusement sur place, les mâchoires contractées, les poings serrés, Ami tremblait à l'écoute des hurlements déchirants qui leur parvenaient. Makoto regardait interdite le spectacle qui s'offrait à elles, la destruction de la Lune, cette planète pour laquelle elles s'étaient tant battues, pour laquelle elles avaient tout sacrifié. Rei, de son côté, était entrée dans une concentration intense. Elle réfléchissait à un moyen de fuir ce champ de bataille qui se transformait en cimetière à mesure que les minutes passaient. Fuir ce combat perdu d'avance, ce fiasco avec Minako._

_Les Senhis avaient beau être habituées aux guerres, aux batailles de grande envergure, à l'odeur du sang, au bruit de la chair lacérée, brûlée, elles n'avaient jamais été témoin d'un génocide et elles assistaient en direct, impuissante, au massacre du peuple Sélénite. _

_« Je voudrais m'excuser auprès de vous toutes. J'ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir mais ce ne fut pas suffisant. Vu la situation, je comprendrais tout à fait que vous souhaitiez fuir. Je fermerai les yeux sur votre désertion. » Dit calmement mais avec autorité Sailor Venus dont les yeux brillaient de frustration et de colère._

_« Notre combat a beau être perdu d'avance, je ne laisserai pas un des sbires de Beryl toucher un seul des cheveux de Serenity ! » Répondit avec une forte conviction Sailor Mercury._

_« Je refuse de m'avouer vaincue également ! Un guerrier de Jupiter ne fuit pas devant l'ennemi ! » Lança avec fierté Sailor Jupiter._

_« Et toi Rei, que décides-tu ? » Demanda la Leader devant le silence pesant de la native de Mars._

_« En tant qu'héritière du royaume de Mars et surtout commandant en chef des armées martiennes, je ne suis pas censée fuir devant l'ennemi mai il faut reconnaître que ce combat est perdu d'avance et rester plus longtemps ici relève du suicide… » Répondit d'un ton neutre Sailor Mars._

_« Et donc, tu souhaites déserter ? » Interrogea Venus, intriguée._

_« Ça dépend de toi. Que comptes-tu faire ? »_

_« Etant votre Commandant, je ne peux abandonner ma fonction et mon poste. J'ai juré fidélité et loyauté à la reine et la princesse Serenity. Je m'y tiendrai…c'est la seule fierté qu'il me reste… » Annonça solennellement la vénusienne dont le ton de voix trahissait une certaine émotion._

_« Donc je reste…mais je ne renonce pas à te faire changer d'avis ! » Conclut avec le sourire la native de Mars._

_« Ton éternelle obstination me manquera Reiko… » Dit d'un air peiné la native de Venus._

_« Ne renonce pas trop vite Mina, j'ai bien l'intention de survivre à tout ça et de t'emmener avec moi sur Mars. » Répondit avec un sourire confiant la martienne._

_« C'est tout ce que je te souhaite ma chère Reiko. » Répondit Minako en se rapprochant de Rei et en déposant un léger baiser sur son front._

_« Quoi qu'il m'en coûte, je ne te laisserai pas mourir, j'en fais le serment ! » Lança avec conviction la guerrière du feu._

_« Préparez-vous, ils arrivent ! » Cria Makoto qui était en première ligne._

_Les Shitennous firent leur apparition. Une étrange lueur sombre semblait habiter leurs yeux. Jupiter fit apparaître sa hallebarde, Mercury appela son glaive de glace tandis que Venus invoqua la lourde épée des Senshis, symbole de son commandement. Mars, de son côté, s'équipa de la dague de Mars et emprunta pour l'occasion celle de Venus. _

_Les quatre généraux fondirent à la vitesse de l'éclair sur les gardiennes. Kunzite s'élança avec une force incroyable sur Rei et la sépara instantanément de Minako qui se retrouva aux prises avec Zoisite. Ami se battait contre Jedite tandis que Makoto était entrée dans un duel avec Nephrite._

_Mars n'avait pas trop de ses deux dagues pour contrer les assauts puissants de Kunzite qui n'avait visiblement pas usurpé son titre de leader des Shitennous. Sa rapidité l'empêchait de lancer une attaque de feu. La martienne était acculée et ne pouvait qu'adopter une position défensive, ce qu'elle détestait. Elle se dit qu'elle allait devoir trouver la parade au plus vite si elle ne voulait pas que cet affrontement tourne en sa défaveur. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers la vénusienne, elle constata avec soulagement qu'elle s'en sortait mieux face à Zoisite, même si cela n'avait rien d'étonnant de la part de la plus puissante des Senshis._

_Observant attentivement son maniement d'épée, la native de Mars parvint à toucher Kunzite à l'épaule. L'homme eut un léger mouvement de recul et reconnut le talent de la gardienne avec un de ces habituels sourires en coin. Reprenant confiance, Rei fit disparaître ses dagues au profit de son arc enflammé. Elle décocha une flèche rapide en direction de son opposant qui la para avec aisance et fondit sur elle à toute vitesse. Elle para son coup de sabre à l'aide d'une dague et entailla profondément son flan avec l'autre. Tombant à genoux, Kunzite s'agrippa à son sabre de toutes ses forces. _

_Mars était prête à l'achever quand elle sentit une lumière s'éteindre soudainement. Son cœur s'arrêta net. Le souffle coupé, elle vit Mercury, qui venait de planter son sabre dans la poitrine de Jedite, chuter avec lui lourdement au sol. Dans un dernier soupir, il avait eu le temps de lui planter l'une de ces stalactites dans la gorge. _

_Une autre lumière disparut brusquement. Jupiter venait d'électrocuter mortellement Nephrite dans une attaque suicide d'une magnitude impressionnante. _

_Figée par l'horreur du tableau apocalyptique qui venait de prendre forme sous ses yeux, la martienne eut le reflexe instinctif de regarder en direction de son commandant. Venus s'était débarrassée avec aisance de Zoisite en le décapitant. Couverte d'un sang qui n'était pas le sien, elle semblait aller bien malgré une large entaille au bras gauche. Sous le choc de la perte de deux de ses Senshis, elle regardait le spectacle incrédule, un rire nerveux menaçant de s'échapper de ses lèvres tremblantes._

_Un hurlement de rage et de frustration se fit entendre près de Rei. Un sabre lancé à toute vitesse se dirigea vers Minako qui ne l'avait pas vu. Extirpée avec force de sa torpeur, la native de Mars s'élança avec une rapidité terrifiante vers son commandant. Elle exerça une telle poussée sur ses jambes qu'elle eut l'impression de sentir ses muscles se déchirer sous la pression. L'arme vint se planter dans la poitrine de la guerrière du feu qui tomba à genoux sous le choc, une douleur insoutenable lui coupant la respiration et toute capacité de mouvement. La vision floue, l'odorat obstrué par l'odeur écœurante et nauséeuse de son propre sang, elle n'entendit que de très loin les cris de terreur poussés par la vénusienne qui se jeta sur elle dans un effort désespéré de protéger celle qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Un silence assourdissant s'installa dans sa tête. Elle sentit la main de Kunzite saisir le sabre qui restait planté dans sa poitrine mais une lumière dorée aveuglante irradia derrière elle, ce qui aveugla le Shitennou quelques secondes, suffisamment pour que la martienne plaque ses deux mains sur la lame de l'arme blanche. Un torrent de flammes incandescentes, ardentes se propagea à toute vitesse en direction du général qui brûla en quelques secondes en poussant un hurlement désespéré. Son corps carbonisé chuta ensuite lourdement au sol._

_Cet usage de pouvoirs avaient encore un peu plus affaibli la native de Mars qui dut puiser au plus profond d'elle-même pour remonter sa main sur le pommeau du sabre. Elle sentit la main de la Minako se plaquer contre la sienne et retirer rapidement et avec force l'objet de sa blessure, de sa torture. Rei voyait son sang coulait abondamment, en rythme avec les battements de son cœur. Arrachant le ruban qui ornait son Sailor Fuku, Venus improvisa un bandage solide sur la blessée. Elle la porta ensuite à l'écart du lieu du carnage._

_« Tu…tu ne devrais pas quitter ton poste Mina… » Articula difficilement Mars qui commençait néanmoins à retrouver progressivement ses esprits._

_« Tais-toi ! » Ordonna avec autorité Venus qui exerçait avec force et détermination un point de pression sur la poitrine de la martienne. Elle constata néanmoins avec satisfaction que ses efforts commençaient à payer car le saignement se résorbait au fil des minutes._

_« Merci. » Dit doucement la native de Mars avec un mince sourire._

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Pour avoir été toujours là… »_

_« Ne commence pas sur ce terrain-là. J'ai bien l'intention de me tirer d'ici et de t'emmener avec moi. » Répondit avec détermination Sailor Venus._

_« Tu plaisantes…Et ton devoir ? Tu ne peux…tu ne peux quitter ton poste… » Lâcha en grognant Mars qui se redressait afin de se mettre en position assise._

_« Ah ? Et je suis censée attendre bien sagement que tu meures ici ? Il en est hors de question ! Je ne peux me résoudre à ça ! » Avoua d'un ton peiné la vénusienne dont les larmes coulaient librement sur les joues._

_« Mina… »_

_« Si la reine et la princesse ne s'étaient pas barricadées dans leurs appartements, je t'aurais emmenée sans hésitation à elles afin qu'elles te soignent mais le quartier royal a été transformé en véritable bunker et elles ne me laisseront pas entrer ! » Dit avec colère et frustration la native de Venus._

_« Tu aurais refait le même coup que la dernière fois ? Non, pas deux fois ! » S'amusa la martienne._

_« Elles ne font preuve d'aucune pitié pour leur peuple ou pour nous, pourquoi aurais-je des états d'âme ? Dés que tu t'en sens prête, nous partons pour le Spatioport ! » Affirma d'un ton glacial Venus._

_« Si…si tu souhaites vraiment déserter, il faut partir pour Mars, il est plus aisé de se cacher là-bas et j'ai quelques contacts. Je ne t'apprends rien en te disant que la désertion est punie de la peine de mort… » Dit prudemment la martienne qui restait bouche-bée devant le soudain élan de rébellion qu'affichait son commandant._

_« Très bien, nous ferons ainsi. De toute façon, j'assumerai mes responsabilités, comme je l'ai toujours fait. » Répondit avec conviction Minako._

_« Tu sais que la chute de la Lune entraînera la reprise des guerres au quatre coins du système solaire… »_

_« Oui mais malheureusement nous ne pouvons pas y faire grand-chose à notre niveau. Pour contrer Metalia, il aurait fallu que la reine consente à ce que Serenity prenne part au combat. Le Ginzuishou est le seul pouvoir capable de mettre en déroute ce démon mais sa majesté voulait à tout prix préserver sa fille. Désormais, si Metalia ne détruit pas cette planète, Serenity s'en chargera quand elle constatera que sa mère a préféré sacrifier son peuple et ses Senhis. Je me fais peu d'illusion sur le contrôle que Serenity aura de sa colère et de sa tristesse. » Avoua avec fatalité Sailor Venus._

_« Je sais que tu as fait tout ce qui était en ton pouvoir pour convaincre la reine de changer d'avis Mina. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. » Dit d'un ton rassurant Rei en posant sa main sur celle de Minako._

_« Ce plan était voué à l'échec dés le départ et sa majesté le savait très bien. J'ai respecté son choix du fait de son rang. Je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'elle respecte le mien, et encore moins le comprenne mais je ne changerai pas d'avis et en assumerai les conséquences, que ce soit dans cette vie ou la suivante. » Affirma d'un ton déterminé la vénusienne en serrant la main de la native de Mars dans la sienne._

_« Quel insoutenable gâchis ! Tant de gens de qualité, tant de soldats que nous avons mis des mois à former et qui se sont sacrifiés pour satisfaire l'égoïsme de ces deux femmes… » Constata avec colère la native de Venus._

_Le bruit du pas cadencé d'innombrables bottes, d'une armée comptant de nombreux soldats dévoués à la cause en laquelle ils croyaient, se rapprocha dangereusement. Leur masse ordonnée devint visible aux deux jeunes femmes qui pouvaient clairement distinguer le sang qui souillaient leurs uniformes malgré la distance. Une silhouette familière se détacha de l'ensemble pour se poster en un éclair à quelques mètres d'elles. Reconnaissant immédiatement la femme, Venus fit apparaître l'épée des Senshis et se jeta sur l'intrus qui contra avec aisance son attaque d'un revers de main. Elle fut projetée violemment au sol, non loin de Mars._

_« Minako ! » Cria la martienne effarée par la puissance déployée par l'assaillante._

_« Vous êtes donc parvenues à venir à bout des Shitennous. Je vous félicite. Maintenant, je vous conseille de vous écarter de mon chemin. » Dit avec emphase et froideur la terrienne._

_« Jamais ! Tu…tu devras me passer sur le corps si tu veux pénétrer les appartements royaux Beryl ! » Menaça la Leader des Senshis qui s'appuyait sur son glaive pour se relever._

_« Encore à défendre cette petite peste égoïste, égocentrique et méprisante ? Je te croyais plus raisonnable que ça Venus. Regarde où tout cela vous a menées. Mercury et Jupiter sont mortes et nous sommes en train d'achever la conquête de cette planète. A présent, plus personne n'osera dire que la Terre est une planète purement agraire peuplée de paysans arriérés ! Nous devons récupérer notre prince que votre princesse a ensorcelé afin que notre victoire soit totale ! » Dit sur un ton jubilatoire la reine autoproclamée de la planète bleue._

_« Tout ça…tout ça a commencé, est arrivé par ta faute, si seulement tu n'avais jamais existé ! » Cria Minako en s'élançant de nouveau sur la souveraine dans un élan rageur et désespéré._

_Beryl leva simplement la main. Une force magique d'une puissance terrifiante envoya la native de Venus s'encastrer contre le mur opposé du palais. Crachant un filet de sang sous l'impact, la vénusienne constata avec horreur que son corps restait plaquée contre la paroi et que tout mouvement lui était impossible. Beryl abaissa sa main. Une volée de dagues vint se planter dans les membres de la jeune femme qui cria sous le choc et la douleur intense qui l'envahit._

_« Voilà qui est mieux. Maintenant tu cesseras de m'importuner. Ecoute attentivement ce que j'ai à te dire Venus sinon je me ferais un plaisir de démembrer Mars sous tes yeux. » Commença la femme._

_« Eh bien, je suis toute ouïe Beryl ! » Lâcha Minako, les dents serrées par la douleur et la frustration._

_« Je vais aller tuer la reine et sa fille. Je te ramènerai leur tête pour te le prouver et te montrer à quel point tes efforts consentis toutes ces années furent vain. Par contre, Endymion et moi auront besoin d'une garde personnelle à présent que les Shitennous ne sont plus. Je compte sur toi et Mars pour cela. »_

_« Pourquoi accepterais-je de te servir ? » Demanda dans une colère sourde la vénusienne._

_« Parce qu'en échange je m'engage à sauver la vie de Mars…et la tienne. » Répondit Beryl qui afficha un léger sourire quand elle vit le trouble que sa proposition causait à la leader des Senshis._

_« Plutôt mourir que de te servir ! » Cria avec conviction Rei toujours clouée au sol par sa blessure._

_« Je te laisse le temps d'y réfléchir Venus. Tu me donneras ta réponse quand je reviendrai avec la tête de Serenity. » Dit avec un sourire plein d'assurance celle qui avait pris la tête des armées terrestres._

_Ramassant le sabre de Kunzite qui gisait au sol, elle s'engouffra ensuite avec une aisance déconcertante dans les appartements royaux en détruisant la porte d'un simple geste. Ses soldats la suivirent et tuèrent avec facilité la garde Sélénite qui était postée là. _

_Sailor Mars rassembla ses quelques forces restantes pour se lever. Grognant et grimaçant sous la douleur qui lui déchirait la poitrine, elle se déporta tremblante, chancelante vers Minako afin de la détacher de son supplice. Retirant une à une les lames qui avaient transpercé sa chair, la native de Venus tomba faiblement dans ses bras, ses blessures saignant abondamment. Serrant le corps de son commandant contre elle, la martienne constata qu'il était pris de tremblements nerveux. La vénusienne commençait à craquer mentalement et physiquement. Rei déposa de légers baisers sur les cheveux et le front de la jeune femme afin de la calmer._

_« Pardon Reiko… » Commença Venus qui était à présent secouée par de douloureux sanglots._

_« Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas à t'excuser et puis on savait ce qui nous attendait de toute façon. » Répondit d'un ton rassurant et faussement léger la native de Mars._

_« J'aurais tellement aimé que les choses se passent différemment… » Avoua d'un ton peiné Minako._

_« Oui moi aussi Mina. » Répondit doucement Rei._

_« Tu m'as dit avoir rêvé il y a quelques jours de nous plus jeunes, dans un futur lointain. Si c'est la prémonition d'une réincarnation, j'espère vraiment qu'on pourra se retrouver. J'aimerais tant…j'aimerais tant qu'on puisse se marier dans cette vie-là… » Dit Venus dont le visage reposait au creux du cou de celle qu'elle aimait. Elle semblait s'apaiser quelque peu._

_« Oui moi aussi Mina. » Répondit Mars qui luttait pour contenir les larmes qui débordaient à présent de ses yeux._

_Une lumière blanche aveuglante, d'une magnitude terrifiante jaillit de la chambre de Serenity pour s'étendre à toute vitesse au reste du palais. La native de Mars la sentit immédiatement et comprit tout de suite ce qu'elle représentait et ses conséquences. Caressant avec tendresse et douceur le visage de Minako, cette dernière leva un regard empli de douceur vers Rei. Progressivement son expression se mua en une terreur profonde, viscérale. Aucun doute, elle avait vu la lumière et ses effets. Mars serra instinctivement la vénusienne de toutes ses forces contre elle et l'embrassa avec passion. La native de Venus se cramponna à la martienne, des larmes coulaient de nouveau sur ses joues mais elle décida de s'abandonner totalement à ce baiser avant de ne plus rien sentir, de ne plus rien entendre, de ne plus rien voir, avant le silence._

00000_  
><em>

**Temple Hikawa- Tokyo**

7h00 sonnaient à peine mais Rei se précipita à toute vitesse à l'extérieur de sa chambre pour vomir. Une douleur insoutenable émanant de sa poitrine lui rendait la respiration extrêmement difficile. A bout de souffle, secouée de tremblements nerveux, la Miko sentait ses larmes coulaient abondamment. Sa vision se troubla fortement et la jeune femme se demanda si elle allait s'évanouir là, dans le jardin bordant sa chambre, dans le plus simple appareil. Elle atterrit dans des bras familiers qui l'habillèrent immédiatement d'une couverture et la retinrent ainsi.

« C'est fini Reiko, je suis là. » Dit d'un ton rassurant l'Idole en serrant la prêtresse dans ses bras.

« J'ai…j'ai l'impression de t'avoir perdue une troisième fois… » Constata la martienne incroyablement pâle, incapable de retenir les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues.

« Ce n'était qu'un rêve Reiko. Ce que tu as vu s'est passé il y a plusieurs millénaires. Je suis là à présent et serai toujours là. Je te le promet » Dit solennellement la jeune star.

La native de Mars se blottit contre la poitrine de sa fiancée et l'enlaça. Elle avait besoin de sentir sa chaleur pour effacer ce vide, ce froid qu'elle sentait encore souffler en elle. L'Idole sourit tristement à la vue de la guerrière du combat et de la passion si perdue, si vulnérable. Elle déposa de légers baisers sur son front avant de reposer doucement sa tête sur la sienne. Elles restèrent ainsi de longues minutes avant que Minako ne reprenne la parole.

« Je suis désolée. J'aurais tellement voulu t'épargner ça…que tu n'ais pas à revoir tout ça... » Avoua à voix-basse la vénusienne, blême.

« Non…non, je regrette de ne pas avoir retrouvé la mémoire plus tôt…J'aurais tant aimé pouvoir te soutenir dans cette épreuve il y a quelques années. » Répondit Rei en reniflant.

« Reiko…tu m'as sauvée, tu m'as montrée la voie il y cinq ans, m'a fait entendre raison. C'est mon tour à présent de t'épauler et de faire tout ce qui est mon pouvoir pour que le retour de tes souvenirs te soit moins douloureux. » Dit sur un ton réconfortant la native de Venus.

« Je sais que ça ira si tu es à mes côtés. Je t'aime tellement Mina, je t'aime plus que tout. » Dit avec conviction la Miko en regardant à présent sa fiancée droit dans les yeux. Touchée, l'Idole esquissa un sourire franc et lumineux. Rapprochant doucement son visage de celui de la Miko, elle embrassa doucement, tendrement celle qu'elle aimait depuis la nuit des temps. La jeune star déposa ensuite avec avidité de nombreux baisers sur le visage de la martienne.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Reiko, depuis toujours » Souffla la jeune femme à l'oreille de la prêtresse.

« Quoi ? » Demanda la native de Mars qui n'était pas sûre d'avoir compris.

« Mais rien, je n'ai rien dit. » Mentit avec un rire léger, mélodieux la vénusienne.

« Tu mens ! » S'offusqua Rei qui en profita pour punir la jeune star à sa manière, en la plaquant au sol et en menaçant de la chatouiller.

« Moi ? Je ne me permettrais pas ! » Répondit avec un air parfaitement innocent l'Idole.

« Ben voyons… » Dit Rei en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu doutes de moi Reiko, ce n'est pas bien. Du coup, je me demande si je vais me répéter… » Répondit la native de Venus avec un regard et un sourire séducteur dont elle avait le secret.

« Je veux te l'entendre dire… » Souffla la martienne sur le coup de la jeune femme.

Minako plaça une main sous le menton de sa fiancée et fit remonter sa tête à son niveau. Alors que leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres, elle avoua d'un ton langoureux « Je t'aime Reiko depuis toujours et pour toujours » avant d'embrasser avec force la Miko.

Les mains de la vénusienne vinrent caresser la chevelure de la prêtresse tandis que celles de Rei descendirent doucement le long de son peignoir, que Minako avait emprunté pour l'occasion, avant de s'arrêter sur la ceinture. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tirer sur le lien, un gargouillis sonore résonna. Rougissant fortement, la jeune star baissa immédiatement la tête.

« Je crois qu'il est l'heure d'aller prendre le petit-déjeuner. » Conclut d'un air amusé la native de Mars.

« Je…je vais à la douche d'abord ! » Dit rapidement la jeune femme gênée en se dirigeant d'un pas pressé vers la chambre.

« Mina ! Est-ce que…est-ce que par hasard il y aurait un lien entre ta volonté de déserter lors de la chute du Millenium d'Argent et le cancer que tu as eu il y a quelques années ? » Se risqua la martienne que la question taraudait depuis son réveil.

Minako s'arrêta net mais ne se retourna pas. Elle poussa un léger soupire. La prêtresse avait conscience qu'aborder la maladie dont fut frappée l'Idole cinq ans plus tôt allait immanquablement raviver des souvenirs douloureux mais elle devait savoir ce qu'il en était exactement.

« Il est vrai que la coïncidence est troublante…Je n'ai aucun moyen de prouver un éventuel lien de causalité entre les deux et j'ai bien essayé d'interroger Artemis mais il s'est à chaque fois débrouillé pour changer de sujet… » Répondit d'un ton fataliste la native de Venus en rentrant dans la chambre.

Voyant quelques instants plus tard de la fumée sortir de la cheminée de la rustique salle de bain, la Miko décida d'y rejoindre sa fiancée. Elle chemina discrètement à travers le temple. Une fois sa destination atteinte, elle la trouva sous la douche mais perdue dans ses pensées, la mélancolie s'étant rendue maîtresse des expressions de son visage. Rei la rejoint immédiatement et la pris dans ses bras.

« Tu sais Reiko…J'étais Commandant en chef des Sailor Senshis, je savais que mon geste était grave, que j'allais devoir payer pour ça mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé de cette façon…J'ai assumé mon choix, pris mes responsabilités mais ça a été dur …vraiment dur…Malgré tout, je ne regrette rien. » Dit d'une voix faible la native de Venus qui était à présent très pâle.

« Je sais et je ne laisserai jamais une chose pareille se reproduire ! » Répondit avec conviction la martienne.

« Tu m'empêcheras de faillir à mon devoir ? » Demanda la jeune star en posant un regard empli d'espoir sur sa fiancée.

« Non, je ne laisserai personne juger ou contester tes choix et encore moins te faire du mal ! Heureusement qu'Usagi et Serenity sont deux personnes différentes…» Lança la prêtresse dont les yeux brillaient de colère.

« Je vais finir par croire que tu as une mauvaise influence sur moi Reiko ! » Constata la vénusienne en retrouvant le sourire.

« Quoiqu'il se passe, je serai toujours de ton côté Mina et je te protégerai ! » Dit la native de Mars en regardant la vénusienne avec passion.

« Merci. J'espère que nous n'aurons plus jamais à faire face à ce genre de choses. Nos vies sont déjà suffisamment compliquées comme ça. » Répondit Minako en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de la Miko.

« Oui. J'espère vraiment que la paix va durer. » Souhaita Rei en espérant de toute ses forces que son vœu soit exaucé, qu'elle puisse enfin vivre en paix avec celle qu'elle aimait.

**Notes de l'auteur :**

-Je voudrais remercier du fond du cœur ma beta readeur pour m'avoir apportée une aide providentielle dans l'écriture de la scène d'amour entre Minako et Rei.

-Ne croyez pas que Réminiscence s'arrête ici puisqu'un épilogue suivra ce chapitre ! )


	12. Chapter 12

**EPILOGUE**

_**ATTENTION : Je ne possède en rien l'œuvre qu'est Sailor Moon et tous ses dérivés, dont PGSM. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de Mme Naoko Takeuchi.**_

_**Voilà le dernier chapitre de Réminiscence. Je m'excuse du délai d'update, plus long que d'habitude ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ce que vous avez aimé, détesté... Tous les commentaires sont les bienvenus pour peu qu'ils soient constructifs ! Je suis convaincue qu'ils m'aideront à m'améliorer pour la suite )**_

_**Un grand merci à Natsu82, ma fidèle beta readeur. **_

_**Youte, j'attends impatiemment ta review ;)**_

**Un appartement dans le quartier de Roppongi- Tokyo **

**~quelques mois plus tard~  
><strong>

Rei tourna ses clés dans la serrure et pénétra dans le vaste duplex situé en plein cœur de Tokyo. Déposant son sac dans l'entrée, elle retira ses chaussures et alla en cuisine se verser un verre de thé glacé. Soupirant doucement, elle regarda sa montre et constata qu'il était déjà 17h30. Son travail au temple lui avait pris plus de temps que prévu. Elle avait rendez-vous avec les autres à Crown à 20h et espérait que Minako parvienne à y être à l'heure.

Allant ensuite dans le salon, elle s'assit sur le grand canapé en cuir couleur crème et alluma la télévision afin de regarder les informations de ce 22 octobre. Pas grand-chose d'intéressant émaillait le bulletin quotidien à part le nouveau clip de Minako, diffusé en avant- première.

Alors que le clip commençait, la Miko entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer avec fracas. Un sac tombant lourdement au sol, des chaussures retirées rapidement et un lourd soupire se firent entendre. Nul doute, sa fiancée venait de rentrer.

« Tu es rentrée Reiko ? Ce n'est pas très gentil de ne pas me souhaiter la bienvenue ! » Lança la jeune star à l'autre bout de l'appartement.

« Désolée Mina mais je suis devant ton nouveau clip. » Répondit simplement la martienne.

« Ah ? Et alors tu le trouves comment ? bien j'espère ! » Demanda avec un léger sourire l'Idole en se dirigeant vers le salon.

« Mouais…pourquoi tes danseurs se sentent toujours obligés de te coller comme ça ? » Dit d'un air passablement ennuyé la native de Mars.

« C'est pour me donner un côté glamour et désirable, montrer que je suis irrésistible. » Affirma le plus sérieusement du monde la vénusienne.

Constatant le regard sombre que Rei posait sur la télévision et craignant pour son immense écran plasma qu'elle venait d'acquérir, Minako eut à cœur de calmer sa fiancée.

« Ce n'est qu'un clip Reiko. Je ne te savais pas si jalouse ! » Tenta d'un air amusé la native de Venus afin de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Je ne suis pas jalouse, je trouve juste ça abusé et de mauvais goût… » Répondit d'un air renfrogné la prêtresse.

« Les trois quarts de mes danseurs sont gays donc je peux t'assurer que je ne risque pas grand-chose ! » Dit avec un léger rire la jeune femme.

« Il en reste donc un quart… » Constata à voix basse mais d'un air menaçant la martienne.

« Tu sais ce qu'on devrait faire Reiko ? » Dit la vénusienne en s'asseyant aux côtés de sa fiancée.

« Non mais tu vas me le dire. » Dit d'un air blasé la Miko en regardant l'Idole dans les yeux.

« Faire un clip ensemble ! » Annonça d'un air triomphal la star.

« Même pas en rêve ! » Rétorqua la native de Mars après avoir soulevé un sourcil devant l'idée saugrenue que venait d'avoir sa partenaire.

« Mais si, je vois très bien la chose ! Je suis prisonnière d'une forteresse japonaise. Oui, on fera dans le style nippon car ça s'exporte bien. Les étrangers trouvent ça exotique et raffiné. Tu arrives habillée en tenue très classe mais en même temps sexy, genre un smoking par exemple ! On t'aura fait quelques tatouages judicieusement placés pour te donner un côté dangereux, badass ! » S'exclama Minako qui imaginait parfaitement la scène.

« Personne ne touche à ma peau sinon je carbonise toute forme de vie autour de moi ! » S'indigna Rei.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça sera du faux, juste peint. Bref, moi je serai détenue en tenue légère et ligotée afin de faire baver d'envie mon public masculin. De ton côté, tu pourfendras avec un katana tous mes tortionnaires et me délivreras ! Là, on touchera mon public féminin avec cette touche de féminisme bienvenue. Je trouve l'idée grandiose ! Je vais en parler à Sacho pour mon prochain single ! » S'enflamma la native de Venus.

« Il est hors de question que tu transposes tes fantasmes à l'écran et que je sois obligée d'y participer ! » Appuya fermement la martienne.

« Reiko, ce n'est pas du fantasme, ça s'appelle du marketing ! Tu sais, ce qui aide à vendre tout ce que tu juges bassement commercial… » Répondit avec assurance l'Idole.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que je vais vite retourner au temple… » Constata d'un air sarcastique la Miko.

« Non, tu t'y embêterais… » Dit doucement la vénusienne en se rapprochant de la prêtresse.

« Ah oui ? Vraiment ? » Répondit d'un air faussement sceptique la native de Mars.

« Oui et je peux te le prouver tout de suite… » Répondit sur un ton langoureux la star en s'allongeant lentement sur Rei afin de lui offrir un baiser passionné. La jeune femme se défendit en plaçant entre son visage et celui de Minako, qui n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres, une rose rouge.

« Bon anniversaire Mina ! » Annonça-t-elle avec un large sourire empli de tendresse.

La native de Venus prit délicatement la fleur écarlate en affichant son plus beau sourire. Elle remercia sa fiancée en l'embrassant fougueusement. Tout en étant concentrée sur ce délicieux instant, la martienne parvint à attacher au cou de son assaillante le collier qu'elle tenait en main depuis de longues minutes. Sentant le corps étranger sur sa peau, Minako se releva d'un air surpris et alla immédiatement au miroir le plus proche voir ce que Rei avait pu lui accrocher.

« Il est magnifique… » Souffla la vénusienne, les yeux humides, devant la fine chaine en or jaune qui soutenait un topaze et un rubis entrelacés.

« Je suis contente qu'il te plaise. » Dit la native de Mars en prenant la jeune femme dans ses bras et en déposant de légers baisers sur ses cheveux.

Les deux Senshis restèrent ainsi quelques instants, savourant ce moment de calme et d'intimité. Minako rompit en premier le silence.

« Tu sais Reiko, je pense qu'on devrait faire ce clip ensemble sinon on va perdre notre place de couple numéro un… » Commença l'Idole d'un air taquin en regardant l'un des magazines posés sur la table basse du salon.

« Ah parce que nous sommes le couple le plus en vu en ce moment ? Je ne savais pas… » Répondit d'un air passablement intéressée la prêtresse.

« Oui et ça m'embêterait de céder la place à Haruka Tenno et Michiru Kaioh qui nous talonnent de près. » Dit d'un air désormais sérieux la jeune star.

« Moi ça ne me dérangerait pas que les journalistes me lâchent un peu car c'est pénible qu'ils me suivent partout, même s'ils restent courtois… » Constata d'un air ennuyé la Miko

« Prends-le comme un compliment Reiko, ils sont juste fous de toi ! » Lança avec satisfaction la native de Venus. La martienne lui rendit son sourire mais ne put s'empêcher de poser son regard sur la couverture de magazine où posaient leurs concurrents. Elle ressentait une étrange sensation en les regardant mais ne parvenait pas à définir de quoi il s'agissait.

19h sonnaient. Les deux jeunes femmes se changèrent rapidement puis se mirent en route pour Crown.

**Karaoké Crown- Tokyo**

Rei et Minako se retrouvèrent sous une pluie de cotillons à peine avaient-elles franchi la porte du QG secret des Senshis.

« Joyeux anniversaire Minako-chan ! » Crièrent en cœur Ami, Makoto et Usagi.

« Merci à toutes ! » Répondit joyeusement la jeune star en secouant sa chevelure afin d'en faire partir les nombreux confettis qui y avaient trouvé refuge.

Makoto avait préparé un véritable banquet en l'honneur de l'Idole tandis qu'Ami et Usagi s'étaient attelées une bonne partie de l'après-midi à la décoration de la salle. L'événement était de taille puisque c'était la première fois qu'elles avaient l'occasion de fêter l'anniversaire de la vénusienne et chacune avait mis le plus grand entrain à organiser cette soirée.

La fête se partagea entre conversations amicales et concours de karaoké.

« Alors Makoto, ça avance les préparatifs de ton mariage ? » Demanda innocemment Rei.

« Oui, il reste moins de deux mois mais ça devrait être bon. J'espère juste que la neige sera au rendez-vous…et vous c'est pour quand ? »

A la question de la native de Jupiter, la prêtresse rougit instantanément et regretta immédiatement d'avoir lancé ce sujet. Voyant son trouble, sa fiancée vint à son secours.

« Disons qu'on profite de nos fiançailles ! Après être parties deux semaines dans les îles au printemps, on a le projet de partir à nouveau à Noël. C'est ma préoccupation actuellement, réussir à me dégager des vacances cet hiver ! » Répondit simplement la native de Venus.

« Il est vrai que votre vie est nettement plus compliquée que la notre…Bah, vous avez le temps pour la mariage de toute façon ! » Constata avec le sourire la jupitérienne.

« En tout cas je suis sûre que ton mariage sera magnifique Minako-chan, je veux absolument être invitée ! » S'enthousiasma Usagi.

« Evidemment que tu seras invitée Usagi-chan ! » La rassura immédiatement la jeune star.

« C'est vrai que ça ne sera pas mon mariage non plus… » Répondit d'un air ennuyé la martienne.

« Oui et le mien n'a aucun intérêt… » Renchérit Makoto, vexée.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! Tiens d'ailleurs, Minako-chan, tu sais ce qui pourrait nous faire retrouver la mémoire ou pas maintenant ? » Demanda Usagi, trop contente d'avoir fait dévier la conversation de son embarrassant sujet.

« Oui elle le sait pour Ami et Makoto mais pas pour toi… » Répondit d'un ton provocateur la Miko.

« Rei-chan, t'es méchante ! » S'indigna l'ancienne princesse de la Lune.

« En fait Rei a raison. Je sais quels événements pourraient aider Ami et Makoto à retrouver leurs souvenirs mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé pour toi Usagi-chan. Désolée… » Dit l'Idole en regardant furtivement sa fiancée avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Pas grave Minako-chan ! Et donc c'est quoi pour Ami-chan et Mako-chan ? »

« C'est à elles de décider si elles veulent savoir, pas à toi Usagi. » Dit fermement la martienne.

« Rei-chan, je te donnerai pas le micro pour chanter ! » Menaça Usagi le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Je suis au bord du suicide là… » Répondit sarcastiquement la prêtresse.

« Mars Reiko me manque personnellement. Je ne l'ai entendue chanter qu'une seule fois mais j'en garde un fort souvenir ! » Renchérit d'un air taquin Minako qui obtint un soutien immédiat et appuyé de la part de sa princesse.

« Et moi Hikawa me manque et je sens que je vais y retourner dés ce soir ! » Répondit fermement la native de Mars en défiant du regard sa fiancée.

« Bon ça suffit les enfants ! Je suis assez curieuse donc tu peux me le dire Minako-chan. » Assura la jupitérienne.

« Oui moi aussi, je veux savoir. » Dit la mercurienne, à présent intriguée.

« Eh bien…il faudrait que vous sortiez ensemble et plus précisément que vous… » Annonça sérieusement la vénusienne.

« QUOI ? » S'exclamèrent de concert les deux jeunes femmes. Outrées, elles se regardèrent avant de rougir fortement et de détourner le regard, gênées.

Rei se mit à pouffer de rire. Usagi posa immédiatement un regard suspicieux sur elle puis sur Minako qui continuait à afficher un large sourire.

« Sérieusement, comment vous avez pu gober un truc pareil ? » Dit la Miko après quelques instants, en riant de plus belle. Elle s'attira alors à elle les regards incrédules des natives de Jupiter et Mercure.

« Désolée, je vous ai faites marcher ! Je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait vous faire retrouver la mémoire… » Annonça avec un léger rire la jeune star qui souhaitait calmer la situation même si elle se doutait que son aveu aurait des conséquences.

Les trois jeunes filles restèrent abasourdies. Soudain, le choc fit place à la colère et à l'instinct de vengeance. Ami fut la première à ouvrir les hostilités, à la grande surprise de tous. Un bout du gâteau d'anniversaire de Minako s'écrasa sur le visage de Rei. Cette dernière posa un regard offusqué sur son amie qui affichait à présent un large sourire de satisfaction. La martienne décida de répondre à la provocation, rejoint par sa fiancée et les autres. Une bataille de nourriture grasse, salissante et surtout sans pitié prit place dans la pauvre salle qui n'en avait pas demandé tant. Luna et Artemis trouvèrent rapidement refuge sous le canapé tandis qu'Usagi mangeait plus de gâteaux qu'elle n'en lançait.

L'affrontement prit fin de longues minutes plus tard. Exténuées mais riant aux éclats, les cinq jeunes femmes s'assirent sur le sol visiblement ravies de ce pur instant de folie douce.

**Un appartement dans le quartier de Roppongi- Tokyo**

Rei et Minako rentrèrent fatiguées mais ravies de leur soirée. Déposant ses cadeaux aux côtés de ceux de son staff et de ses nombreux fans, la jeune star constata néanmoins avec dépit les dégâts qu'avait subis sa toilette.

« Dommage, j'aimais bien cette tenue Dolce & Gabbana… »

« Je suis désolée Mina… » Répondit d'un air confus la prêtresse en regardant les vêtements ruinés de sa moitié.

« Bah, c'était mon idée après tout et je savais bien que ça allait dégénérer mais je ne pensais pas à ce point-là ! » Dit d'un air gêné l'Idole.

« Je me rends compte que j'ai encore tant à apprendre sur elles… » Reprit tristement la vénusienne qui sentit rapidement les bras de Rei l'entourer et la serrer contre elle.

« Tu as tout le temps pour ça. » Lui répondit avec douceur et bienveillance la martienne.

« Tu as raison. Bon, je pense qu'il est plus que temps d'aller à la douche ! » Lança avec enthousiasme la native de Venus qui semblait avoir retrouvé le sourire.

« Je pense par contre que je vais avoir besoin de l'aide d'une Miko expérimentée pour me purifier de ce déluge de sucre et de crème pâtissière que j'ai jusque dans les cheveux… » Dit d'un ton langoureux la jeune femme qui ne manqua pas de regarda d'un air séducteur celle qu'elle aimait.

Amusée par l'audace de sa fiancée, Rei se laissa prendre par la main et emmener d'un pas pressé dans la salle de bain.

OOOOO

_Rei constata avec étonnement qu'elle avait revêtu sa tenue de Miko. Regardant autour d'elle, elle pensait se trouver dans Tokyo mais aurait été bien incapable de l'affirmer tant la ville était méconnaissable. Les buildings avaient subi de lourds dommages, des cratères béants jonchaient le sol, toute trace de végétation avait disparu et une forte odeur de sang et de mort imprégnait l'atmosphère. La native de Mars aurait juré qu'une guerre avait eu lieu ici jusqu'à ce qu'elle lève instinctivement la tête vers le ciel. D'un rouge écarlate, il se contorsionnait, se déformait comme s'il luttait contre l'intrusion d'un mystérieux envahisseur._

_Soudain, un millier de cris terrifiants se firent entendre. Assaillie par la magnitude de ces hurlements, la martienne plaqua mécaniquement ses mains sur ses oreilles quand elle remarqua la présence de ses camarades devant elle. Elles portaient toutes leur Sailor Fuku mais restaient immobiles, pétrifiées par l'effroi. _

_« Mina, les filles… » Cria Rei en courant vers elles mais un souffle puissant la repoussa en arrière._

_Une immense vague de plusieurs mètres de haut jaillit du sol et commença à tout avaler sur son passage. Plus sombre que les ténèbres et d'une vitesse ahurissante, le raz de marée se dirigeait tout droit vers les Senshis._

_La prêtresse s'élança vers Minako et attrapa sa main dans une tentative désespérée de fuir la catastrophe. La vénusienne resta figée, imperturbable. Rei continuait de crier le nom de sa fiancée mais le son de sa voix ne semblait l'atteindre, comme si son âme avait déjà quitté ce monde. Sa main était dure et froide. Elle vit brusquement le corps celle qu'elle aimait se désintégrer en un instant, laissant juste un petit tas de poussière au creux de sa paume. Les autres guerrières connurent le même sort funeste. Leurs cendres se dispersèrent aux quatre vents._

_Choquée, incapable de comprendre la scène se déroulant devant elle, la jeune femme regarda la vague arriver dans sa direction, prête à l'engloutir. Se protégeant vainement de ses bras, plissant les yeux en anticipation du choc, Rei constata quelques instants plus tard avec stupéfaction qu'elle pouvait toujours respirer. Rouvrant les yeux, elle constata se trouver à présent devant un immeuble très haut. Elle pensa être la seule rescapée du Tsunami qui venait de rayer de la carte son pays, quand elle vit une jeune femme drapée d'un long manteau noir la toisant du sommet de l'édifice. Elle tenait dans ses mains une longue faux. _

_« Qui es-tu ? » Cria la Miko, frustrée de ne pouvoir discerner le visage de l'autre survivante._

_Elle n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un rire cruel et méprisant. Trois objets brillant d'une lumière aveuglante apparurent dans le ciel pour disparaître aussi vite._

_« Est-ce toi ? Est-ce toi le silence ? » Demanda la martienne ne comprenant pas le sens des mots qui venaient de quitter sa bouche. Elle luttait désormais contre un vent fort qui soufflait dans sa direction._

_La jeune femme sauta sans dire mot du haut du building pour fondre à toute allure sur Rei. Prise de vitesse, la native de Mars ne put parer le coup et sentit la faux lacérer sa chair avec une efficacité terrifiante. Pourtant à quelques mètres d'elle, la prêtresse, terrifiée et tétanisée par la douleur, ne put voir le visage de son agresseur. Sa vision était obstruée par son propre sang puis, par l'obscurité._

OOOOO_  
><em>

Se réveillant dans un sursaut, inspirant une bouffée d'air libératrice, Rei constata avec un immense soulagement qu'elle était dans l'appartement de Minako et que cette dernière était à ses côtés, en vie. Elle s'éveillait d'ailleurs difficilement et se frottait fortement les yeux.

Encore sous le choc, secouée par des tremblements nerveux, de grosses gouttes de sueur froide perlant de son front, la Miko porta instinctivement ses bras contre elle pour se réchauffer, tuer ce froid glacial qui subsistait en elle. La morsure de la mort, du silence était toujours là.

La native de Venus, qui était finalement parvenue à ouvrir les yeux, prit dans ses bras le corps nu de sa fiancée afin de la calmer et de lui apporter chaleur et réconfort. Elle avait immédiatement compris la situation. Rei avait fait un rêve prémonitoire et elle devait prendre connaissance de son contenu.

« Excuse-moi…de t'avoir réveillée. » Articula faiblement la martienne.

« Ce n'est rien Reiko. Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu as vu.» Demanda avec bienveillance et douceur la Leader des Senshis.

« Le silence…le silence arrive… » Répondit d'une voix tremblante la prêtresse.

**Note de l'auteur :** Et oui, vous avez bien lu ! Ma prochaine fic fera directement suite à Réminiscence et s'intitulera sobrement Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon S ! Je compte sur vous pour être au rendez-vous. En attendant, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cette fic ! ;)


End file.
